


Despicable Misha

by Marple_Juice



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Despicable Me!AU, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 57,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marple_Juice/pseuds/Marple_Juice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans un monde où les super vilains doivent se battre entre eux pour gagner le respect de la Diabolique Ligue du Mal, et le soutien de la Banque du Mal, Malicieux Misha a beaucoup de mal pour mettre les deux dans sa poche, en plus de manquer d’idées pour de nouveaux forfaits. Cela fait un moment qu’il travaille dans cette branche, et bien que ses minions et son meilleur ami Jared le tiennent bien occupé, ce n’est que lorsque Jensen emménagea juste à côté de chez lui qu’il se rend compte qu’il y a quelque chose de plus dans la vie qu’être méchant. Il ignore cependant que Jensen est un vilain, tout comme lui, mais plus jeune et qui veut se faire un nom, et qu’il a emménagé là pour mettre Misha hors d’état de nuire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [n_nami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_nami/gifts).
  * A translation of [Despicable Misha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/533257) by [n_nami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_nami/pseuds/n_nami). 



> Auteur : Namichan89  
> Artiste : Smallworld_inc (Petite Madame)  
> Personnages/couples : Jensen x Castiel  
> Rating : Explicite.  
> Nombre de mots : 52.000 (version originale).  
> Nombre de chapitres : 6.  
> Résumé : Dans un monde où les super vilains doivent se battre entre eux pour gagner le respect de la Diabolique Ligue du Mal, et le soutien de la Banque du Mal, Malicieux Misha a beaucoup de mal pour mettre les deux dans sa poche, en plus de manquer d’idées pour de nouveaux forfaits. Cela fait un moment qu’il travaille dans cette branche, et bien que ses minions et son meilleur ami Jared le tiennent bien occupé, ce n’est que lorsque Jensen emménage juste à côté de chez lui qu’il se rend compte qu’il y a quelque chose de plus dans la vie qu’être méchant. Il ignore cependant que Jensen est un vilain, tout comme lui, mais plus jeune et qui veut se faire un nom, et qu’il a emménagé là pour mettre Misha hors d’état de nuire.  
> Disclaimer : Écrit pour que DeanCasBigBang 2012. Bien entendu, rien de tout ceci n’est arrivé. De toute évidence, je n’ai aucun droit sur Jensen, Misha ou Jared et croyez-moi quand je vous affirme que c’est bien ainsi. Je ne détiens pas non plus Despicable Me ou Dr. Horrible’s sing along blog. Malheureusement. 
> 
> Titre traduit : Méprisable Misha  
> Traductrice : Marple-Juice.  
> Nombre de mots dans la version française : environ 60.000  
> Remerciements : Merci à Namichan89 d’avoir accepté de me prêter son univers pour que je puisse vous le faire découvrir. J’ai tellement aimé travailler dessus et j’ai appris tellement de choses ; j’ai d’autant plus apprécié passer du temps sur cette fiction que c’est un peu un RPF sans vraiment en être un…
> 
> Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l’auteur original de cette fanfiction.
> 
> /!\ Attention, le rating de cette fanfiction est EXPLICITE (Oui, dès le premier chapitre !!) /!\

Être un super-vilain n’était pas facile de nos jours.

Misha en savait quelque chose.

Le temps où il aurait pu simplement voler la miniature de la Statue de la Liberté à Las Vegas en plein jour et aurait été considéré comme un génie par la Diabolique Ligue du Mal était définitivement révolu. De nos jours, il fallait tout faire en plus grand, en mieux, et de façon plus amusante, en plus de donner une connotation politique à vos méfaits si vous étiez bon. Et bon sang, Misha était bon. _Est_ bon, se corrigea-t-il.

« Café, » dit-il au minion jaune d’un mètre de haut, qui jouait distraitement avec un rouleau de papier toilette près de lui. « Maintenant, » ajouta Misha en grognant alors qu’il lui prenait le rouleau.

« Ca-bé ? » Demanda le minion, l’air perplexe.

« Oui, du café. »

Bafouillant des mots sans queue ni tête que seul Misha semblait comprendre, le minion se dépêcha d’aller à la cuisine sans discuter. Des fois, ces êtres-là étaient un peu lents. Non qu’il regretta d’avoir inventé la machine à cloner. Juste, peut-être, une fois ou deux. Et jamais sans aucune raison.

Les robots Boogie n’étaient pas la même chose que les robots à Cookie, mais les minions devaient l’apprendre à la dure. Misha massa ses tempes à ce souvenir.

Cela lui avait pris des années pour construire sa petite propriété au milieu de la banlieue. Aucun de ses voisins n’imaginerait un seul instant qu’un grand complexe de laboratoires et qu’une fabrique d’armes étaient dissimulés derrière sa maison peinte en teintes sombres. Ce n’étaient pas vraiment leurs affaires, de toute façon.

Misha soupira. Oui, la vie d’un super vilain n’était pas facile.

Surtout à cause des super héros et des supers vilains qui faisaient de la concurrence.

 Malgré tout, il était le meilleur de la seconde catégorie et il devait le prouver. Son dernier projet en date — à savoir essayer de faire du chantage au gouvernement local en menaçant d’empoisonner la réserve d’eau de la ville — n’avait pas l’air super vilain du tout. Et il avait échoué parce que ses minions avaient trouvé le moyen de ne pas prendre le poison et à la place — _non, n’y pense plus, Misha, tu ne veux pas taper ta tête contre le mur le plus proche_. Disons simplement que les habitants de sa petite ville avaient été ravis de découvrir qu’ils pouvaient flotter comme des ballons s’ils buvaient de l’eau du robinet, qui était très saine et tout sauf empoisonnée.

La Banque du Mal l’avait rembarré à n’en plus finir après ça. Et l’avait privé de crédits, ce qui était bien pire encore.

Et comme si cela n’avait pas suffi, le minion se précipita de nouveau dans son salon et s’écrasa tête la première contre le sarcophage, dont le couvercle était ouvert. Celui avec des clous dedans. Misha devrait peut-être le fourrer dedans et le refermer avec enthousiasme. Parce que maintenant, le café était renversé partout sur le sol près dudit sarcophage.

« Je dois tout faire moi-même, » marmonna Misha avec frustration et il prit son rayon glaçant alors qu’il se dirigeait vers la porte d’entrée. Secouant encore la tête, il enfila son manteau, enroula négligemment son écharpe rayée de noir et de gris autour de son cou et sortit.

La route menant à son café habituel prenait à peine cinq minutes à pieds, cependant Misha était un vilain, donc oui, il prit sa voiture volante hybride. Pas le genre d’hybride qui marchait en partie à l’essence et en partie à l’électricité. _Voyons_. Le genre à émettre plus de dioxyde de carbone (et de monoxyde, il fallait faire avec) dans l’air en une minute qu’une douzaine de Hummer et qu’un troupeau de vaches laitières en un an.

Il vit le camion de déménagement du coin de l’œil mais Il n’y fit pas attention.

Lorsqu’il se gara devant le café une minute plus tard, il fit en sorte d’emboutir toutes les voitures qui étaient juste devant lui. Il ne fit pas une simple éraflure, il les dégagea hors de son chemin. Ignorant les alarmes beuglantes et les klaxons, il se dirigea tranquillement à l’intérieur. Bien entendu, le café était bondé à cette heure du matin.

Ce ne fut cependant pas un problème pour son rayon glaçant. Gracieusement, Misha sauta autour des gens, les glaçant tour à tour pour qu’il puisse se placer facilement dans le devant de la file. Il ne les recouvrait pas vraiment de glace — enfin, ce serait A.) un faisceau gelant et B.) trop Mystic J.

La seule évocation du nom provoqua un roulement d’yeux chez Misha.

La barista — une jeune femme blonde élancée — le regarda, encore sous le choc, et elle n’essaya même pas de garder la coupe en carton qu’elle tenait dans sa main. Un coup d’œil indiqua à Misha qu’il y avait dedans un simple café noir, comme il l’aimait. Noir comme son âme, pensa-t-il, et il réprima un ricanement. Il envoya un coup de rayon à la fille derrière le comptoir en souriant de toutes ses dents, attrapa un sachet de sucre, en versa lentement le contenu dans la tasse et mélangea le tout. Misha jeta même un centime dans le pot à pourboire près de la caisse avant de partir en faisant un dernier clin d’œil en direction de la fille. La douce saveur de la victoire et du café noir l’accompagna jusque dans son véhicule.

Il était impensable qu’un super vilain ne puisse pas avoir un bon café le matin. Même Mystic J ne pouvait pas réussir un coup comme ça, du moins, pas comme Misha le faisait. Comme il l’avait dit, avec un faisceau gelant. Ce n’était pas aussi cool qu’un vrai rayon glaçant. Il se glissa derrière le volant et entra dans le trafic.

À ce moment, son téléphone sonna. Misha tordit sa bouche sur le côté d’un air perturbé. Enfin, il réussit à le sortir de sa poche de manteau. Il décrocha alors qu’il était toujours en train de conduire — Oui, il était méchant à ce point.

« Oui ? » Répondit-il à la sonnerie régulière.

« Misha ? » Une voix féminine enjouée le salua.

Il grogna. « Bonjour, Maman. »

« Alors j’ai entendu dire que tu as volé la pyramide ce matin. Félicitations ! »

« Hum… Maman. De quoi tu parles ? Je n’ai pas– »

« Oh, alors ça veut dire que ce n’est pas toi qui as volé la pyramide de Gizeh ? C’était le petit nouveau qui fait des merveilles alors, ce Mys– »

« Maman, ne dis pas son nom, » laissa échapper Misha entre ses dents.

« Je dis juste que tu devrais songer à t’inspirer de lui, » fit-elle avec une grimace de mépris, Misha la sentait dans son ton.

« Maman– »

« En tout cas, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose. » Sur ces mots, elle raccrocha.

« Non, tu ne– » Misha soupira et jeta le téléphone sur le siège passager. Alors Mystic J avait volé la pyramide de Gizeh ? Il le détestait, mais il devait reconnaître qu’il était bon. Il avait fait de la vie de Misha un enfer jour après jour, pire que Kapt’n Kripke ces jours-ci. Kapt’n avec un K, insistait-il, car c’était un connard. Crétins de super héros.

Crétins d’autres vilains.

Il avait besoin d’un plan, décida Misha, lorsqu’il tourna dans son allée.

: : :

Alors qu’il portait le dernier de ses cartons de déménagement dans sa nouvelle demeure, Jensen se mit à siffler joyeusement. Sa nouvelle maison était superbe, surtout qu’elle avait été rénovée comme il l’avait voulu, et sa situation ne pouvait être meilleure. Juste à côté de celle de Malicieux Misha.

Être un super vilain était _super_ de nos jours.

Surtout lorsque vous étiez un nouveau venu qui montait comme Jensen. Sauf qu’il n’avait pas choisi d’opérer sous un nom aussi identifiable que Misha. Avec un prénom comme ça, comment Jensen aurait-il pu ne pas le retrouver ? Ça avait été encore plus facile que de prendre un bonbon à un nourrisson.

Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il avait choisi _Mystic J_ — il pouvait sortir dans la rue et avoir l’air de n’importe quel être humain normal. Vivre sous couverture facilitait beaucoup de choses. La demeure de Jensen, ou du moins son intérieur, avait été complètent conçue par lui-même. Il avait fait en sorte que les boutons d’ouverture de l’ascenseur menant au soubassement abondamment approvisionné ne soient pas des boutons d’un rouge criard qu’on pouvait confondre facilement avec le bouton d’alarme à incendie.

Être ingénieur avec un diplôme du Massachusetts Institute of Technology avait aussi ses avantages. Cela impliquait que l’on pouvait créer des boutons qui ne réagissaient qu’à ses propres empreintes digitales et un scanner à iris qui fonctionnait lorsqu’on regardait la toute petite caméra nichée dans le plafond. Ces boutons placés stratégiquement mis à part, la demeure de Jensen semblait tout à fait normale. Comme ce à quoi ressemblerait la maison d’un ingénieur diplômé du MIT travaillant comme tout le monde. En parlant de cela, un travail normal permettait aussi de ne pas s’attirer d’ennuis. Et pour colmater les semaines qui séparaient ses plans, financièrement parlant. Jensen n’avait jamais eu de problème avec la Banque du Mal.

Fredonnant de contentement, Jensen déballa l’un des cartons qui contenaient les ustensiles de cuisine.

Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il avait déménagé ici, visiblement. Cela faisait trop longtemps que Misha œuvrait ; il était temps que Jensen lui assène le coup de grâce et l’évince de la liste de ses concurrents. Son temps était terminé. Loin de lui l’intention de le tuer, ce n’était pas son genre, Jensen voulait juste qu’il s’en aille. Donc, il allait étudier Misha à partir de maintenant — découvrir ses plans, les faire échouer aussi rapidement et de façon aussi destructive que possible. Cela voulait dire qu’il devait s’incruster dans la vie de Misha, ce qui était la partie la plus difficile de son plan.

Lorsque tout fut installé dans la cuisine, Jensen commença à préparer des cookies. Pas des robots pour faire des cookies, qui font _tellement_ 2010\. Juste de bons vieux Bonjour-je-suis-votre-nouveau-voisin-totalement-digne-de-confiance-cookies.

D’après ses recherches, Misha n’était pas très sociable, laissant à peine les gens rentrer chez lui. Il y avait ce géant avec des cheveux bruns ondulés, qui que cela puisse être. Jensen ignorait encore de qui il s’agissait.

Ce n’était pas quelque chose qui allait arriver en une seconde, Jensen le savait, c’était davantage comme un processus. Cela lui demanderait du travail, sans doute beaucoup, pour connaître Misha et pour que celui-ci lui fasse confiance. Mais en même temps, il savait que le jeu en valait la chandelle, parce qu’il n’aurait pas à élaborer de plans — il aurait simplement à saboter de manière délibérée ceux de Misha ou, s’ils étaient bons, de les mettre en œuvre lui-même. Avoir toujours une longueur d’avance sur Misha, assez pour le frustrer, était le plan. Cela ne lui demanderait pas beaucoup de temps pour que Misha abandonne ses tentatives infructueuses de domination du monde. Jensen comptait peut-être même rester dans cette maison après, parce qu’elle était parfaite. Lorsqu’il passa son pouce sur le dessous du comptoir de la cuisine pour tester le système et leva les yeux vers la lampe du plafond, un petit plateau coulissa immédiatement. Jensen ne put s’empêcher de sourire alors qu’il passait ses doigts sur son faisceau gelant. Plus personne n’utilisait de rayons glaçants de nos jours — eh bien, Misha en utilisait sans doute un, parce que c’était naze.

Oh, Jensen se complaisait presque déjà dans sa douce victoire. Il poussa le bouton près du plateau et le laissa glisser de nouveau en place, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

En parlant de la fin du monde tel que tout le monde le connaît, ses cookies étaient prêts. Du moins, c’était ce qu’affirmait son minuteur pour la cuisson des œufs en forme de petite bombe noire.

Alors qu’il sifflotait toujours quelque chose qui semblait remarquablement sorti des tubes de R.E.M., Jensen sortit du four les cookies qui allaient sans doute changer la face du monde et les plaça sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour les faire refroidir. C’était la fenêtre qui faisait face à la demeure de Misha — une maison très cliché, pour tout dire. Jensen grogna, nullement impressionné. Les murs étaient peints en une chose qui avait dû être blanche autrefois et qui avait déteint en un gris sale au fil des années, mais bon, peut-être que c’était simplement du gris. Des tuiles noires recouvraient le toit, sans doute de l’ardoise où un autre matériau tout aussi sombre. C’était vraiment déprimant. Et tout criait _« Super Vilain ! »_ avec une telle force que c’en était presque pathétique.

Il y avait quelqu’un qui avait visiblement quelque chose à compenser ici.

« Ouais, celui-là va être facile, » soupira Jensen pour lui-même. Tout semblait dire que Misha avait juste besoin d’un dernier coup dans les noix pour lui faire quitter la scène. Ou une tomate en plein visage, ou de quelque chose comme ça. Jensen n’aurait aucun problème à fournir les deux.

À condition que Kapt’n Kripke n’interfère pas. Dans un accès de rage silencieuse, Jensen serra les poings, en faisant taper un contre le comptoir de la cuisine. Fichus super héros avec leurs super complexes. Quel crétin se surnommait Kapt’n Kripke — avec un K — de toute façon ? Et il s’entêtait à crier un « Je t’ai Kripké ! » au visage de ceux dont il réussissait à faire échouer les plans ? Comme il l’avait déjà dit, c’était un crétin. Un homme d’âge mûr, donc la calvitie naissante ne cessait d’empirer pour couronner le tout. En fait, Kapt’n Kripke illustrait la définition de nul, mais il réussissait malgré tout à provoquer une peur bleue chez Jensen.

Bref, Jensen avait une dernière chose à faire pour entrer dans la Diabolique Ligue du Mal. Rayer Misha de la carte.

La stratégie qu’il emploierait n’était pas encore totalement définie, mais Jensen se dit qu’il l’élaborerait en fonction de l’évolution de la situation.

Le nom de Misha avait peut-être été facile à retrouver, mais obtenir des informations personnelles sur lui s’était avéré difficile. Même les connaissances exceptionnelles de Jensen en matière de hacking ne lui avaient été d’aucune aide.

La seule chose qu’il avait pu dégoter fut un vieux CV sur Ebay qui affirmait que Misha était capable de « jouer devant la caméra ». Quoique cela puisse dire.

Par ailleurs, Jensen devait obtenir la confiance de Misha. Donc, avant toute chose, il était le nouveau voisin très gentil et très inoffensif.

Jensen empila les cookies — des cookies de toutes les couleurs avec les M&Ms multicolores qui avaient été mélangés avec la pâte — et les plaça dans un panier. Après s’être assuré que le four était éteint et qu’il refroidissait, Jensen se dirigea vers la porte d’entrée, vérifiant que ses cheveux étaient parfaitement peignés. Un sourire décontracté décora ses lèvres, plus ou moins involontairement. Eh bien, le moins qu’il pouvait dire, c’est qu’il était impatient.

Toutefois, il commença son tour de présentation par la maison de l’autre côté, à l’opposé de la demeure de Misha. Une famille vivait ici, tout comme dans la maison de l’autre côté de la rue et les deux autres habitations qui l’entouraient. Les parents ouvraient leurs portes tandis que les enfants se cachaient timidement derrière leurs jambes. Jensen sourit à chacun d’eux, échangea quelques phrases avec chaque parent, reçut même des invitations pour des barbecues qui auraient lieu le week-end. Le voisinage était très aimable.

Cinq logements faits, un encore à faire.

Lorsque Jensen arriva sur le pas de la porte de Misha, il s’attendait à beaucoup de choses. Ce qui était étrange, vu qu’il était clairement le plus grand vilain du coin. Mais, par une sorte de respect pour les anciens, ou quelque chose comme ça, Jensen était excité. Même s’il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s’attendre.

Le bruit de la sonnette fut agressif lorsqu’il appuya sur le bouton. Il leva les yeux, presque déçu de ne pas voir le moindre corbeau s’élever dans le ciel à cause du son, ce qui aurait été tout simplement cliché. Un petit cliquetis de l’autre côté de la porte fit savoir à Jensen qu’il était observé par le judas. Il sourit aussi joyeusement et aimablement qu’il le put et fit un petit signe en direction du trou recouvert de verre dans la porte. Un moment passa.

« Bonjour ! Je suis votre nouveau voisin ! » Cria-t-il chaleureusement.

« Allez-vous-en, » répondit une voix monocorde venant de l’intérieur.

« Je suis juste là pour vous saluer et me présenter, » expliqua Jensen calmement tout en continuant de sourire. _Fais un effort_ , se dit-il. Sourire n’était pas si compliqué.

« Pas intéressé, » grogna Misha de l’autre côté de la porte.

Jensen savait qu’il était observé et il leva son panier de cookies. « Je vous ai apporté des cookies ? » Offrit-il.

Misha s’éclaircit la gorge. Et hésita. _Bingo_.

« Les autres voisins m’ont dit qu’ils n’étaient pas mauvais, » Jensen fit un clin d’œil.

Pour un méchant, il était capable d’être plutôt gentil.

Quelques autres secondes s’écoulèrent avant que la chaîne de porte ne fut retirée, le bruit du métal glissant contre du métal n’étant pas très discret. La première chose que vit Jensen dans l’ombre qui cachait l’autre homme fut des yeux bleus. De grands yeux d’un éclatant bleu vif. Malheureusement, ils ne semblaient pas très accueillants. Misha n’ouvrit pas complètement la porte, mais il l’entrouvrit suffisamment pour s’y tenir, obstruant complètement la vue sur le couloir. _Merde_. Ses mains étaient croisées devant sa poitrine élancée et il portait une veste noire à col boutonné et un jeans. Jensen déglutit et remonta de nouveau le regard, remarqua des lèvres pleines faites de velours et des cheveux noirs en pagaille. _Encore merde_.

Malgré le visage grincheux de Misha, Jensen fut loin d’être déçu. Il s’était attendu à beaucoup de choses de lui, mais il ne s’était certainement pas attendu à ce que Misha soit en fait plutôt bel homme. Eh bien, c’était un _euphémisme_.

Il semblait qu’il se trouvait dans le cas où il pouvait oser lui faire du charme pour remporter la bataille. Non que Jensen eût beaucoup de temps pour draguer, car il était bien plus intéressé par la conquête du monde, mercibeaucoup, mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu’il était rouillé en matière de flirt, ou qu’il s’abstenait de le faire. Cela ne voulait tout de même pas dire qu’il sortirait avec Misha. C’était sa Némésis jurée, bon sang. Eh bien, Kapt’n Kripke et lui, peut-être.

« Hum… » Commença Jensen qui n’avait pas à faire semblant pour bafouiller. « Bonjour, je m’appelle Jensen Ackles. Je viens de déménager juste à côté, » il montra du doigt sa gauche.

Misha fronça les sourcils et se pencha pour regarder sa maison, visiblement ravi de constater que c’était une habitation aussi normale que les autres de la rue. « Un instant, » dit-il sèchement avant de se retourner et d’appuyer la porte tout contre l’encadrement, bloquant la vue sans la refermer complètement pour autant. Il revint avec un appareil dans les mains. Un détecteur de métal, remarqua rapidement Jensen. « Panier, » demanda calmement Misha en faisant un signe de la main vers ledit objet.

Simulant la confusion, Jensen tendit les cookies une fois de plus et regarda Misha les scanner, hochant enfin la tête lorsqu’il sembla content du résultat. Jensen leva un sourcil. « C’était pour quoi ? » Il fit un sourire innocent et fit un signe de tête en direction de l’instrument.

« Une vérification pour… Vous savez, on n’est jamais assez prudent de nos jours, disons que j’ai eu de mauvaises surprises, » répondit Misha, mais il ne semblait pas s’être beaucoup confié. Pourtant, il ne semblait plus aussi méfiant et il tendit le bras avec hésitation pour prendre un cookie.

« C’est bon, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ma sœur m’avait fait une blague une fois et elle avait fait des muffins en prenant soin de placer un bouchon de bouteille dans l’un deux rien que pour moi, » répondit Jensen, plaisantant gentiment pour apaiser la tension.

Misha mâcha le cookie, mais Jensen vit tout de même les bords de ses lèvres tressauter vers le haut. Cependant, il ne répondit pas.

Pour un vilain, Misha avait vraiment l’air adorable comme ça.

Jensen le regarda, le visage vide de toute expression, l’espace d’une seconde. Comment en était-il venu à penser ça ? En son for intérieur, il se baffa et se reprit. « Bien, bref. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n’hésitez pas à me le demander. Même si c’est juste– » Jensen se pencha pour jeter un coup d’œil au jardin, qui était envahi de mauvaises herbes, les arbres avaient besoin d’une coupe et les fleurs… Eh bien, elles étaient plus brunes et fanées que vertes. « – pour vous aider avec cette pelouse bien trop haute ou n’importe quoi d’autre, » Jensen essaya de dire le tout sur un ton léger.

« Merci, mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire, » Misha secoua la tête.

« Hé, je dis ça, je dis rien, » Jensen fit un clin d’œil. « Enfin, je vous souhaite une bonne journée. J’ai encore des tonnes de cartons à déballer. » Sur ces mots, il fit un pas en arrière et retourna vers le patio. En chemin, Jensen se retourna et vit que Misha se tenait toujours dans l’encadrement de la porte.

Il s’éclaircit la gorge avant de crier, « Il y a encore des cookies, donc… ? » et de secouer le panier.

Un instant d’hésitation plus tard, Misha sauta rapidement les quelques marches, comme un chien qui allait chercher sa récompense. Jensen ne pouvait arborer un plus large sourire devant ça.

Misha prit deux cookies supplémentaires. « Ils sont très bon, merci, » dit-il, et Jensen ne sut si c’était le compliment ou le remerciement qui l’avait le plus surpris. « Au revoir, hum, excusez-moi, je n’ai pas bien saisi votre nom– ? »

« Jensen. »

« D’accord. Au revoir, Jensen. » Et Misha se retourna sur ses talons et retourna vers sa maison.

À cet instant, Jensen se rendit compte que Misha ne lui avait pas vraiment dit son nom. Bien qu’il sût qui était Misha, ce n’était pas une raison pour qu’il ne posât pas la question. « Hum… Une seconde. Quel est _votre_ nom ? »

Misha s’arrêta et tourna la tête vers Jensen. Son expression était indéchiffrable. « Misha Collins. Vous pouvez m’appeler Misha. »

« Hum, » fit Jensen, faisant comme s’il était surpris d’entendre ce nom peu habituel. « D’accord. Bonne journée, Misha. »

Souriant encore, Jensen retourna chez lui. Même après avoir refermé sa porte derrière lui et alors qu’il continuait de déballer ses affaires sur ses nouveaux meubles, il ne put s’empêcher de sourire. La musique qui sortait des enceintes de sa chaîne stéréo était bien trop joyeuse par rapport à ce qu’il écoutait d’habitude, mais Jensen s’en fichait. Il se sentait bien, et il ne savait pas si c’était parce qu’il avait trouvé un moyen de battre Misha ou si c’était juste parce que leur première rencontre s’était bien passée. Dans les deux cas, c’était un bon début pour son plan.

Commander le monde, c’était le plan, se rappela-t-il.

: : :

Lorsque Jensen se réveilla le matin suivant, qui était heureusement un samedi, il sentit immédiatement qu’il avait atteint le second pallier. Il sentait pratiquement qu’il était observé. Les cheveux sur sa nuque se hérissaient et sa peau picotait alors qu’il était dans la salle de bain, mettant ses lentilles de contact et se brossant les dents. Ce n’était pas une sensation agréable, mais Jensen ne put s’empêcher d’être content de lui à cause de ça. Un petit sourire se mit sur ses lèvres alors qu’il descendait paresseusement les marches vers le rez-de-chaussée, alors qu’il portait simplement un tee-shirt avec un col en v et son boxer, pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Ce n’était pas un mauvais signe, loin de là. Misha le surveillait, ce qui était logiquement l’étape suivante.

Ceci dit, Jensen étira ses bras en direction du plafond avant de gratter son ventre, baillant alors qu’il se dirigeait vers la cuisine. L’observation de Misha avait quelques petits inconvénients, malgré tout. Quelques petites choses allaient lui être interdites pour le moment, dont les boutons qui dissimulaient son équipement impressionnant, et l’utilisation son café-instantané-o-mat. Qui avait été sa toute première invention, ce qui n’était pas surprenant, vu qu’il était le genre d’être humain qui ne fonctionnait que s’il avait un apport correct de caféine. Le café-instantané-o-mat préparait le café plus rapidement que ces stupides machines à dosette ou à capsule, grâce à un dispositif pour chauffer l’eau qui marchait à l’uranium. Son invention parlait et jetait immédiatement la poudre de café usagée. Jensen adorait ce truc.

En cet instant, il était ravi qu’elle soit programmée pour connaître ses habitudes et qu’elle ait donc déjà commencé à lui préparer une tasse pour le petit-déjeuner.

« Merci, Heather, » dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés. Oui, son nom était Heather, il l’avait nommée ainsi suite à un échange passionné avec une employée à Starbucks qui avait le même nom. Non que cette conversation fut particulièrement bonne. Jensen avait peut-être dû faire usage de son faisceau gelant à la fin.

« Je vous en prie, Maître. »

Jensen sourit à pleines dents. _Voyez-vous ça, ses manières s’améliorent de jour en jour_. Elle était vraiment plus polie que celle d’après qui il l’avait nommée. D’habitude, elle lui lançait un simple ‘Votre café, Monsieur,’ et émettait un son qui signifiait qu’elle entrait de nouveau en mode veille.

La première gorgée de café fit grogner Jensen de satisfaction. Il détesta Misha presque deux fois plus maintenant qu’il devait la mettre de côté, du moins pendant quelques jours, et devait sortir la vieille machine de Senseo. Non que son fonctionnement laissât à désirer, loin de là, mais enfin, il devrait l’allumer lui-même.

Après une rapide vérification du côté de la maison de Misha, Jensen tendit le bras dans le coin derrière le café-o-mat et fit disparaître la machine dans le plan de travail. Quelques cartons étaient toujours placés un peu partout dans sa maison, il chercha donc rapidement le dernier d’entre eux qui avait le mot ‘Cuisine’ d’écrit dessus. Il y avait dedans sa bonne vieille machine à café et quelques paquets de dosettes. Il lui fallait un plan de secours au cas où Heather aurait besoin de réparations, et comment pourrait-il la réparer sans une bonne tasse de café ? En parlant de mauvaises expériences, Jensen en savait un rayon.

La machine se mit rapidement en route alors que Jensen savourait la dernière tasse faite par son café-o-mat. Une fois qu’il eut terminé, il alluma la petite radio et se mit à verser du lait, de la farine et des œufs dans un grand bol. C’était vraiment une bonne journée, et donc il fallait faire des pancakes.

Mentalement, Jensen fit l’inventaire de ce qu’il y avait actuellement dans sa maison et vérifia s’il y avait des choses qu’il lui fallait remplacer. Vu que son sous-bassement était bien dissimulé — il s’était renseigné sur les maisons de la rue avant de déménager ici, et aucune d’entre elles, sauf celle de Misha, n’avait le moindre sous-bassement — et il avait pour règle stricte de n’avoir aucun objet pouvant attirer la méfiance hors du laboratoire, donc la maison était plutôt nette. Du moment qu’il ne touchait pas aux boutons.

Les pancakes étaient en train de cuire au point d’avoir une croûte d’un beau brun-doré dans la poêle et leur odeur délicieuse s’était répandue dans toute la demeure. Jensen fredonnait de satisfaction et commença à siffler en chœur avec la radio, qui faisait constamment retentir du AC/DC.

Jensen réussit malgré tout à entendre la sonnette. Il versa rapidement assez de pâte pour la prochaine pancake dans la poêle et se dépêcha d’aller à la porte.

Il vit par la caméra de surveillance qu’il s’agissait de Misha.

Content d’avoir déjà vérifié que tout était en ordre dans sa maison, il ouvrit la porte. « Bonjour, Misha, » fit Jensen, souriant chaleureusement.

« Bonjour, » répondit Misha, clignant des yeux à cause du soleil matinal radieux. Il portait une chemise à motifs écossais sombre, dont les trois boutons du haut étaient défaits en révélant un pâle triangle de poitrine glabre.

Jensen déglutit involontairement, mais il réussit tout de même à porter de nouveau son attention sur les yeux de Misha. Ce qui ne rendit pas les choses plus facile. « Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Eh bien, je viens de me rendre compte que j’étais à court de café et je me demandais si vous aviez une ou deux dosettes que je pourrais emprunter. Je vous les redonnerai lorsque je serai allé faire des courses, » demanda Misha tout en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

C’était juste une excuse bidon pour venir et Jensen l’avait compris. Il n’allait pas le mettre au défi d’avancer ses dires, car cela aurait attiré sa méfiance.

« Bien sûr, entrez, » répondit Jensen en se retournant, faisant signe à Misha d’entrer avec un sourire avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. « J’étais en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner, je vais aller voir où en sont les pancakes si cela ne vous dérange pas ? »

Misha fit un rapide signe de tête alors qu’il essayait d’assimiler tout autour de lui de la façon la plus subtile que possible. Jensen le remarqua malgré les efforts de Misha, mais il n’en pipa mot. Il dépassa l’autre homme pour lui montrer le chemin. Le couloir était exigu, et l’espace d’un instant, Jensen sentit l’odeur de l’après-rasage de Misha. Ça, et cette odeur personnelle étrange que tout le monde portait. Et assez étrangement, celle de Misha était quelque peu… attirante. Jensen soupira doucement dans une tentative infructueuse de s’éclaircir l’esprit dès que son visage sortit du champ de vision de Misha. Des fois, il fallait vraiment qu’il se rappelle que son nouveau voisin était son ennemi, qu’il devait trouver son point faible. Et pas… non, et ne pas s’aventurer là.

S’avançant, Jensen entra dans la cuisine avec Misha sur ses talons. Ce ne fut qu’à ce moment que Jensen se rendit compte qu’il portait toujours les vêtements dans lesquels il avait dormi et qu’il n’avait même pas peigné ses cheveux aujourd’hui. Lorsqu’il se retourna pour jeter un coup d’œil en direction de son voisin et ennemi juré, les yeux de Misha étaient fixés sur son dos, visiblement amusé par son apparence.

« Hum, désolé pour les– » Jensen tira sur son tee-shirt en coton léger, « Je me suis levé, il y a quoi, vingt minutes. »

« Ce n’est pas un souci, vraiment, » répondit Misha. Et peut-être Jensen l’avait-il imaginé, mais cette réponse était sortie un peu trop rapidement. _Hum_. Ce devait être lui qui s’imaginait des choses.

La pancake qui était actuellement dans la poêle devait être retournée. Ne se privant pas d’une petite démonstration, Jensen prit la poignée fermement et balança la poêle dans une courbe gracieuse, faisant voler la pancake qui se retourna alors qu’elle était en l’air, avant qu’elle n’atterrisse de nouveau dans la poêle. Il aurait adoré voir le visage de Misha, mais il ne voulait pas tourner la tête et rendre définitivement flagrant qu’il avait voulu impressionner l’autre homme. Vraiment.

Lorsque la poêle fut reposée sur la cuisinière, Jensen ouvrit le placard de la cuisine et en sortit les dosettes de café. Il en prit deux, puis il se retourna vers Misha pour les lui donner.

« Et voilà, » dit Jensen, qui ne put s’empêcher de remarquer la finesse des doigts de Misha lorsqu’ils effleurèrent les siens.

« Merci, » répondit Misha doucement avant de regarder Jensen droit dans les yeux. Des yeux d’un bleu profond fixèrent ceux de Jensen et à cet instant, Brian Johnson cria un « Thunderstruck ! » bien placé dans la radio de la cuisine.

Jensen eut tout à coup une sensation très étrange dans le ventre.

« Je vous les rendrai plus tard, » ajouta Misha, mettant fin à leur contact visuel pour baisser les yeux vers les dosettes dans ses mains.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, c’est bon, » Jensen lui fit signe et sourit. Ce sourire fut d’une certaine manière bien trop facile à faire.

« Alors permettez-moi de vous remercier encore une fois, » dit Misha, et pour la première fois, il lui sourit vraiment en retour. C’était simplement un petit sourire, hésitant et de travers, mais c’en était bien un, et le ventre de Jensen tenta de faire visiblement une embardée. Jensen remarqua également que les yeux de Misha s’attardèrent du côté des pancakes sur la cuisinière. Il eut une idée.

« Hé, je crois que j’ai fait trop de pâte… Ça vous dirait de rester prendre le petit-déjeuner ? Je pourrais vous faire du café ici plutôt. »

Jensen pouvait aussi être gentil. Même envers sa Némésis jurée.

D’accord, eh bien, Kapt’n Kripke était davantage sa Némésis jurée que Misha. Qui, de toute façon, semblait un peu perdu dans sa cuisine, avec le dos appuyé contre le comptoir alors qu’il réfléchissait. « Écoutez, je ne veux pas vous retenir si– »

« Non, non, je vous assure, ce n’est pas un problème, » se dépêcha de l’interrompre Jensen.

« Bien, si vous insistez. » Puis il fit de nouveau ce petit sourire qui provoqua d’étranges choses dans le ventre de Jensen. Misha s’avança et lui tendit de nouveau les dosettes de café, et leurs doigts s’effleurèrent une fois de plus. Jensen sentit sa peau picoter à l’endroit où ils se touchèrent.

Bon sang, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d’avoir le béguin pour Misha. Misha, et pas quelqu’un d’autre.

Tandis qu’il reprit tranquillement la tâche de faire des pancakes et fit une tasse de café pour son invité, Jensen ne put s’empêcher d’y repenser. C’était vrai, il n’avait pas branché quelqu’un depuis longtemps. C’était difficile de laisser entrer des gens dans votre vie, même pour quelque chose d’aussi simple d’un coup d’une nuit, alors qu’il avait tant à cacher. Et ça, c’était juste sexuellement parlant. Amoureusement… Eh bien, Jensen n’avait _jamais_ été amoureusement impliqué avec qui que ce soit. Comme déjà dit, il ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu’un être proche de lui, il y avait trop de choses dans son placard qui étaient possiblement sujettes à chantage. En parlant de placard, il n’y avait jamais été, métaphoriquement parlant, sauf lorsqu’il était au lycée. Mais bon, au lycée, tout le monde faisait de son mieux pour faire profil bas. Autrement, Jensen n’avait jamais fait un secret de sa bisexualité. Pourquoi limiter le choix ? Des fois, c’était juste appréciable de se faire caresser par quelqu’un qui connaissait le matériel.

Et Misha, qui se trouvait juste là… Était un défi.

Jensen ne pouvait nier qu’il aurait définitivement tenté de le brancher s’ils s’étaient rencontrés quelque part dans un bar. Ces yeux bleus en eux-mêmes le mettaient au défi, et Jensen ne devrait vraiment pas penser comment ils se lèveraient vers lui alors que ces lèvres pleines et gercées étaient enroulées autour de lui. Pas alors qu’il ne portait qu’un mince boxer en coton.

Quoique, ne pas penser à Misha était quelque peu impossible.

Jensen inspira profondément et espéra que son boxer soit assez ample pour cacher son érection naissante. Il sourit honteusement en direction de Misha lorsqu’il posa une tasse de café devant lui. « Du lait et du sucre ? »

« Uniquement du sucre, s’il vous plaît. »

Jensen amena la boîte de carrés de sucre à la table. « Servez-vous. »

Les longs doigts délicats de Misha en saisirent un seul. Jensen dut se retourner pour verser la pâte restante dans la poêle et faire cuire la dernière pancake. Dans la foulée, il prépara une autre tasse de café pour lui-même. Dieu savait qu’il avait besoin d’une autre.

Il n’avait toujours aucune idée de la façon de ne _pas_ avoir le béguin pour Misha.

Les pancakes et son café étaient faits, et avec sa tasse et l’assiette de pancake dans les mains, il se dirigea e nouveau vers la table. Après avoir rapidement pris une autre assiette et des couverts pour Misha, Jensen s’assit en face de l’autre homme.

Il prit également un seul carré de sucre dans son café. Pas de lait. Misha le remarqua visiblement, parce qu’il fixa les doigts de Jensen, observa ses mouvements avec attention. Lorsqu’il remarqua également que Jensen le contemplait également, leurs regards se joignirent au-dessus de la table et tous deux se sourirent brièvement avant d’entamer les pancakes.

« Alors, que faites-vous comme travail ? » Demanda Jensen innocemment.

« À la recherche d’un travail pour le moment, » répondit succinctement Misha.

 _Oui, je l’aurais deviné_ , pensa Jensen, amusé. « Vous cherchez quoi comme travail ? » Il ne put s’empêcher de le taquiner mine de rien.

« L’ingénierie serait parfaite. Mais le marché semble être rude. »

« Huuum, oui, » Jensen avala une bouchée d’une pancake dont il devait avouer le délice. « Je le sais. Je suis ingénieur moi-même, vous savez. » Il ne put empêcher un sourire de s’étaler sur ses lèvres. « L’économie ne s’en est pas encore totalement remise, ce qui est facile à voir dans mon entreprise. »

Misha soupira doucement. « Il me faudra attendre un peu, et nous verrons bien, » fit-il en haussant les épaules. « Alors qu’est-ce qui vous a fait déménager ici ? Le travail ? »

« Pas vraiment, » répondit Jensen, et honnêtement, ce fut difficile de ne pas ricaner face au sous-entendu et de dire ‘c’est à cause de vous’, ce qui serait le comble du kitsch. Et, évidemment, ça sonnerait faux. « Je vivais en ville avant, dans un petit appartement, et j’ai décidé que j’avais besoin de plus d’espace. On m’a dit que cette maison était restée inhabitée pendant des années ? »

« Oui, l’ancien propriétaire était un vieil homme un peu farfelu. Après sa mort, les héritiers se sont fait une action en justice pour la maison qui a duré des années, » expliqua Misha.

Jensen souffla d’amusement. « Oui, eh bien ils l’ont vendue finalement. Heureusement pour moi. »

« C’est un bon voisinage, » un coin de la bouche de Misha se retroussa, une fois de plus de la façon hésitante dont il avait le secret.

Jensen lui fit un large sourire. « Oui, j’ai remarqué. Je suis content d’avoir pu déménager ici. »

« Alors, vous avez de la famille ? Vous avez mentionné une sœur hier. »

« Oui, elle vit dans une ville près d’ici. J’ai un grand-frère aussi, et il vit au Texas près de mes parents, » révéla Jensen en se demandant pourquoi il disait tout ça à Misha. Ce n’était même pas un mensonge. Ce pouvait être dangereux, il devait faire attention. « Et vous ? D’où venez-vous ? »

« Cela fait plus de dix ans que je vis ici. Je n’ai pas vraiment de contacts avec mes proches, sauf ma mère. Elle ne vit pas ici, non plus. »

Jensen se sentit quelque peu fier parce que Misha semblait suffisamment à l’aise avec lui et lui faisait assez confiance pour lui avouer cela. Parce qu’il savait que ces choses étaient vraies.

La conversation était très facile avec Misha, remarqua Jensen, bien que ce fût aussi personnel que les sujets de conversation le permettaient. Ils parlèrent de choses aléatoires, de la politique, et ils s’entendaient plutôt bien. C’en était surprenant, mais d’un autre côté — ils étaient ce qu’ils étaient, des vilains, pour une bonne raison. Ils avaient le même but, donc ça ne devrait pas le surprendre à ce point qu’ils s’accordent presque sur tout. Finalement, Misha et Jensen prirent leur petit-déjeuner en une heure, se servirent une autre tasse de café, avant que Misha ne se lève pour apporter son assiette à l’évier.

« Eh bien, merci beaucoup pour le petit-déjeuner, Jensen, » dit Misha en se retournant vers Jensen.

« Je vous en prie. Merci de votre compagnie, » sourit Jensen. « C’est plutôt agréable d’avoir quelqu’un dans le coin de temps en temps, » ajouta-t-il, en essayant de ne pas trop penser aux implications de ce qu’il venait de dire.

« Alors… » Misha toucha du bout du pied un carreau au sol, baissant les yeux vers ses chaussures. « Est-ce que ça voudrait dire… Qu’il n’y a personne dans votre vie ? »

Hum. D’où est-ce que ça sortait ? Misha venait-il de lui demander s’il était célibataire ? « Non, je ne sors avec personne, » répondit Jensen, encore un peu dérouté.

Misha hocha la tête d’un air entendu avant de se diriger vers la porte.

À cet instant, la radio zappa sur les nouvelles. « Bonjour à tous, voici le journal de dix heures en ce splendide samedi, » annonça joyeusement l’animateur de la radio. « Pour commencer, Kapt’n Kripke nous a sauvé la mise une fois de plus ! »

La tête de Jensen se tourna à une vitesse folle à cause de l’étonnement que ces mots avaient provoqué, et il lança un regard furieux à la petite radio dans le coin de la cuisine. Il vit Misha qui se tenait près de la porte, arrêté en plein mouvement qui écoutait, lui aussi.

« Notre super-héros a une fois de plus montré la raison pour laquelle il est un héros — il a repris la pyramide de Gizeh qui avait été dérobée, un acte qui a été confirmé être l’œuvre de Mystic J. »

« C’est impossible, » s’échappa des lèvres de Jensen, et il remarqua que Misha avait dit précisément les mêmes mots en même temps. Ils s’échangèrent un bref regard amusé.

« Son manager a confirmé– » Jensen dut essayer de toutes ses forces pour ne pas grogner en entendant cela, « – que Kapt’n Kripke fera un bref arrêt à Gizeh cet après-midi, heure locale, pour remettre la pyramide à sa place. »

Jensen dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas se répandre en jurons. Comment est-ce que cet idiot avait trouvé la pyramide ratatinée dans le garde-meubles ? Il était presque impossible de la détecter. Il avait vérifié à deux fois dans le moindre recoin qu’il n’y avait pas de caméras et tout. Personne n’aurait pu le voir y déplacer la pyramide.

Misha souffla à la porte. « Ne vous méprenez pas sur mon compte, mais je ne l’aime pas beaucoup. Enfin, l’absence de la pyramide n’est pas vraiment une menace pour qui que ce soit. C’était juste une blague, pourquoi on ne pourrait pas laisser ce Mystic J s’amuser un peu ? »

Bien que Jensen eut une folle envie de catapulter Kapt’n Kripke jusqu’à la lune, il ne put réprimer un grand sourire. Misha le soutenait, ce qui provoquait un sentiment incroyablement étrange. « C’est ce que je pense, » dit-il d’un air aussi détaché que possible. « Je ne l’aime pas non plus. »

L’animateur des nouvelles était à présent en direct avec une interview de ce fichu soi-disant héros. « Et maintenant, nous avons un message de l’honorable Kapt’n Kripke à Mystic J, quiconque cette personne puisse être ! Kapt’n ? »

« Je t’ai Kripkééééééé ! » fut le cri qui sortit de la radio en résonnant dans la cuisine.

Misha et Jensen grognèrent d’un air troublé, puis ils se sourirent. C’était vraiment la première fois que Jensen voyait Misha sourire complètement, avec une rangée de dents visible et les coins de ses yeux plissés. _Il est purement et simplement beau comme ça_ , se surprit à penser Jensen.

« Le slogan le plus minable possible, » fit Misha en roulant les yeux.

« Vous trouvez ? C’est vrai ! » Jensen approuva avec enthousiasme.

Misha secoua la tête. « Il y a tout de même des choses qu’il faut que je fasse aujourd’hui. Alors, merci encore pour le petit-déjeuner. J’imagine que je vous verrai un de ces jours ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Jensen, puis il reconduisit Misha à la porte. « Merci de votre visite. »

Misha gloussa, un son qui suscita une fois de plus une étrange sensation dans le ventre de Jensen. «Eh bien, j’avais une bonne raison, » dit-il.

« Hé, n’hésitez pas à passer si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, » sourit Jensen, en bon voisin aimable.

Misha fit un bref signe de tête et sortit pour se diriger vers sa demeure. Jensen voyait qu’il souriait encore, ce qui le rendit bizarrement fier. Dès que Jensen eut refermé la porte, il reposa son front contre le bois frais. C’était sans doute la seule situation la plus problématique qu’il ait jamais rencontré. Sa position était le fruit d’années de travail. Pour que Mystic J soit un vilain respectable, qu’il se fasse une réputation et qu’il gagne peut-être un siège un jour à la Démoniaque Ligue du Mal, et pour cela, il lui fallait faire dégager Misha de la scène.

Et maintenant, pour la première fois de ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, il songeait sérieusement à faire passer ses besoins personnels en premier. Jensen n’avait jamais eu à faire quelque chose comme ça. Bien entendu, Mystic J avait toujours été en première place, suivi de son travail, parce que c’était essentiel pour sa propre vie. Et maintenant voilà que Misha entrait dans la vie de Jensen avec ses yeux bleus idiots et foutait tout en l’air de façon spectaculaire.

Grognant une fois, Jensen décida qu’il avait besoin de prendre une douche. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose aujourd’hui, sauf peut-être déballer le reste des cartons dans son salon pour se faire une soirée télé. Il en avait vraiment envie.

Il pourrait ne pas penser à Misha. En insistant sur le _pourrait_.

Puis il le remarqua. Un tout petit bouton noir sur le comptoir de sa cuisine. Il ne l’avait jamais vu et le prit en faisant attention. Eh bien, il n’avait pas défait de cartons à vêtements dans la cuisine, alors—

Pourquoi n’y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Les dosettes de café n’étaient qu’une excuse minable, et il le savait dès le départ. Il l’avait simplement oublié. Et c’était justement l’endroit où Misha s’était tenu une heure plus tôt.

C’était un micro caché. Bien sûr que c’en était un. Jensen voyait la petite caméra en plein milieu.

Alors c’était la raison pour laquelle Misha était venu dès le début.

Cependant, Jensen décida de jouer le jeu. Il le devait, pour gagner la confiance de Misha. À présent, il devait non-seulement faire attention lorsque Misha l’espionnait depuis sa maison avec une longue-vue, mais il était maintenant important qu’il agisse normalement lorsqu’il était seul. Cependant, à en juger d’après la taille du bouton, la batterie ne durerait que deux ou trois jours. À tout casser.

Il le remit sur le comptoir à l’endroit où Misha l’avait laissé. Il n’enregistrait peut-être pas encore, Misha le mettrait en route dès qu’il serait rentré chez lui. Eh bien, il allait lui montrer à quel point il était normal.

Jensen ouvrit la porte qui reliait la cuisine au jardin pour aérer un peu la pièce.

En remontant, il passa son tee-shirt usé par-dessus sa tête, prêt à le jeter dans le panier à linge sale dès qu’il arriverait dans la salle d’eau. Seigneur, il avait vraiment hâte de prendre une douche, il devait évacuer un peu toute cette tension de son organisme. Nettoyer la tuyauterie, pour ainsi dire. Peut-être pourrait-il se reconcentrer sur son but initial après, c’est-à-dire amener Mystic J un peu plus haut dans l’échelon.

Après s’être débarrassé de son boxer, Jensen tourna le robinet pour avoir de l’eau chaude. En attendant, il prit une serviette fraîche et duveteuse des placards et la plaça près de la cabine de douche.

Lorsque Jensen se retourna, il le vit. Le petit bouton noir reposait sur le sol près du panier à linge sale, comme s’il s’était détaché d’une de ses chemises. Jensen ne le regarda pas trop longtemps, car ce serait suspect, et il grimpa dans la douche.

Pour la toute première fois, il fut terriblement conscient que la porte de la douche était en verre. Du verre transparent, et non du verre opaque. Ce que voulait dire que le bouton pouvait le filmer sous la douche. Pendant qu’il était complètement nu. Et qu’il comptait passer du bon temps. Jensen n’était pas certain d’être très à l’aise avec ça, mais ça demandait réflexion.

Tandis qu’il passait du shampooing dans ses cheveux courts en épis, il soupira. C’est juste qu’il voulait vraiment, vraiment le faire. L’heure précédente avait été de trop pour lui. Il devait s’éclaircir les idées. Mais au prix que Misha entende et voie tout ça ? Pour dire la vérité, il n’était pas tellement exhibitionniste. Il ne l’avait jamais été. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur Misha ?

Un regard rapide par-dessus son épaule lui indiqua que le bouton était toujours là, sur le sol. Il se retourna, pour qu’il ne puisse pas avoir une vue complète sur son érection. Tandis qu’il savonnait son corps, une autre idée germa dans son esprit. Une idée dangereuse, mais qui lui semblait attrayante.

Jensen ignorait s’il serait capable d’aller jusqu’au bout de son plan. Ça pouvait cependant valoir le coup d’essayer, rien que pour provoquer Misha.

Hé, c’était Misha qui avait placé un micro dans la maison d’un type dans sa trentaine qui avait une libido à satisfaire. Il aurait dû savoir à quoi s’attendre.

Mais ce n’était pas le bon moment. Jensen se sécha rapidement et réfléchit à ses options.

Il pouvait aussi se donner un peu en spectacle ou non pendant qu’il s’habillait. Jensen n’ignorait pas que son corps était assez agréable à regarder. Il lui fallait juste retirer ce fichu sourire en coin qui étirait ses lèvres alors qu’il tirait son tee-shirt au-dessus de sa tête, tendant délibérément les muscles de son ventre et de ses biceps.

Rendre Misha fou était le plan de la journée. Donc au lieu de choisir un tee-shirt bien large et confortable, Jensen en choisit un blanc qui était parfaitement ajusté. Ce qui voulait dire qu’il mettait en valeur ses muscles, qu’il était serré au niveau de sa poitrine et autour de ses bras. De quoi régaler les yeux de Misha.

Même Kapt’n Kripke ne lui gâcherait pas sa journée. Même si c’était un crétin.

Ceci étant dit, Jensen reprit le déballage de ses derniers cartons de déménagement, qui contenaient principalement des choses sans importance comme son immense collection de dvds pour le salon et des dossiers ainsi que d’autres choses pour son bureau. L’après-midi passa en un rien de temps et lorsque Jensen regarda sa montre après ce qui lui avait semblé être une heure, il vit qu’il était en fait six heures du soir. Comme réagissant au signal, son estomac se mit à gronder.

« Une minute, mon gars, » Jensen sourit en tapotant son ventre. Il finit de vider le dernier carton pour le bureau et le jeta dans le coin de la pièce où tous les autres étaient empilés. À présent que tout était en place, sa maison ressemblait davantage à un petit nid douillet. Il n’avait pas vraiment menti à Misha — avant de déménager ici, il vivait dans un appartement exigu, où toutes ses possessions avaient lentement et sûrement pris tout l’espace. Il avait eu besoin de partir de là. Et il avait vu cette maison, tandis qu’il était à la recherche de Misha. Elle était parfaite, en tous rapports. Le plan s’était alors déjà formé de lui-même dans sa tête.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il se sentait libre de marcher entre ses quatre murs. Jensen était très content de cette situation.

Il était temps de mettre son plan en route.

Il prit son temps pour préparer son dîner. Rien de très sophistiqué, quelques spaghettis à la bolognaise, et il prépara un bol de pop-corn pour après. Le bouton noir le suivait partout. Il se posait toujours stratégiquement sur un placard ou une étagère, d’où il avait une vue imprenable sur Jensen. Jensen soupçonnait Misha de l’avoir équipé d’un système de roues collantes pour qu’il puisse monter les murs, ce qui, devait-il admettre, était plutôt cool. Il fallait rendre ses lauriers à César.

Jensen prit une bière dans le frigo, décapsula le couvercle et l’emmena dans le salon avec le bol de pop-corn.

Alors qu’il cherchait dans son étagère à dvds, Jensen décida de regarder le film le plus innocent qu’il puisse trouver. ‘Le Monde de Nemo’, peut-être ? Eh bien, c’était peut-être trop innocent. Il se décida sur un western. Personne n’avait rien à redire sur un classique avec Clint Eastwood. Même s’il y avait des flingues dedans. Fredonnant de bonne humeur, Jensen le glissa dans le lecteur dvd et se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Il était tout neuf, couvert de cuir noir, acheté spécialement pour cette maison lorsqu’il avait emménagé parce que son ancien divan était bien trop petit pour cette pièce. Jensen mâchonna joyeusement sa première poignée de pop-corn et prit quelques gorgées de sa bouteille de bière pour la faire passer.

Il essaya de scruter la pièce aussi rapidement et discrètement que possible pour repérer la position du bouton noir. Il se cachait derrière le coin du programme télé sur la table basse devant le canapé.

 _Oh non, si on va le faire, on va le faire dans les règles de l’art_ , pensa Jensen, amusé, alors qu’il prit le programme, juste pour le parcourir, semblant intéressé par la programmation de la soirée. Lorsqu’il reposa le programme, il le jeta pratiquement à l’autre bout de la table. Le bouton était à présent exposé à son regard et il ne pouvait pas se déplacer sans se faire remarquer.

Il était temps d’entrer dans la seconde phase pour Allumer Misha.

Jensen posa le bol sur le sol, faisant attention de ne pas bloquer la vue du bouton, et faufila une de ses mains sous la ceinture de son jeans. Avec désinvolture, de la façon dont le font les hommes lorsqu’ils sont allongés sur le canapé, affalés comme Jensen l’était. Il prit une autre gorgée de sa bouteille, enroulant minutieusement ses lèvres autour du goulot en penchant volontairement la tête en arrière alors qu’il buvait.

Sa main glissa plus bas et se posa juste au-dessus de son membre, séparé seulement par le mince tissu de son boxer. Jensen dut bouger ses hanches de façon à être installé plus confortablement et écarta les jambes un peu plus. Il ne fut que trop conscient de la présence du bouton, installé sur la table du canapé, l’épiant. Tandis qu’il faisait encore semblant de regarder le film, Jensen commença à masser négligemment la bosse dans son boxer pendant quelques minutes. Cela ne lui demanda pas beaucoup de temps pour être totalement dur. En fait, c’était sa méthode préférée pour se masturber : se détendre et se mettre dans l’ambiance.

Très bien. _C’est l’heure du spectacle, chéri_ , pensa Jensen en sortant sa main. Il se pencha un peu en avant pour défaire le bouton de son jeans et de dézipper la fermeture éclair avant de repousser son pantalon et son sous-vêtement sur ses cuisses. Sa main se reposa là où elle avait été quelques instants plus tôt, s’enroulant librement autour de son membre et commença à caresser lentement. La douce friction était la juste dose de pression dont Jensen avait besoin en cet instant. Il ne voulait pas en finir aussi vite que possible. Misha devrait profiter également du spectacle.

Jensen leva l’autre main et entoura l’un de ses mamelons au-travers du coton de son tee-shirt jusqu’à ce que son centre ressorte, dur et visible contre le tissus.

C’était bizarre de sentir ainsi les yeux de Misha sur lui comme ça, cependant Jensen ne put s’empêcher d’être excité par le bourdonnement qui traversait ses veines à cette seule pensée. Hum. Et le voilà en train de penser qu’il n’avait pas des tendances exhibitionnistes. Il serra son membre avec plus de force, le pressant fermement avec son pouce et son index, s’attardant un peu plus longtemps sur le gland. Une goutte de liquide pré-éjaculatoire s’étala sous son pouce lorsqu’il le passa sur la peau sensible. Incapable de réprimer un gémissement discret, Jensen ouvrit la bouche et haleta. Ses caresses sur son membres commencèrent à se faire plus rapides et il remarqua qu’il perdait de vue la concentration qu’il y mettait à en faire un spectacle.

Et si Misha se touchait à cet instant, lui aussi ? Et s’il se délectait de voir Jensen ainsi et était d’humeur lui aussi ?

La vision de Misha assis dans sa salle d’observation avec une main dans son pantalon s’installa dans la tête de Jensen, l’enthousiasmant et l’encourageant à y aller doucement.

Après avoir inspiré profondément, Jensen s’interrompit un moment, faisant durer les choses. Il grimaça, le besoin de venir enfin et de libérer toute la tension qui s’était accumulée depuis que Misha avait frappé à sa porte ce matin-là devenait écrasant. Jensen gémit, un peu frustré. Il ne voulait qu’allumer Misha, mais maintenant ses pensées étaient retournées à ces lèvres pleines de velours enroulées autour de son membre et l’avalant.

« Mi– » soupira-t-il et il réussit à peine à s’arrêter. Oh, bon sang non, pas de lapsus dans une situation comme celle-là. Pas devant la caméra, bordel, « M– Mon dieu, » murmura-t-il à la place et espéra que Misha ne l’avait pas remarqué.

Jensen grogna de nouveau et reprit ses mouvements de haut en bas sur sa longueur, plus rapidement qu’avant. Après quelques caresses, il décida de faire entrer en scène sa seconde main pour masser ses testicules. Soupirant au plaisir qui s’ajoutait, Jensen sentit l’orgasme qu’il désirait commencer à s’intensifier dans son bas-ventre, la tension se propageant dans tout son corps, le préparant à exploser.

La main sur ses testicules glissa de plus en plus bas, jusqu’à ce que son scrotum ne soit frotté qu’avec le talon de sa main, ses doigts tâtant et descendant. Jensen trouva rapidement le cercle de muscles et le caressa doucement avec la pulpe de son index. Le toucher sur les terminaisons nerveuses réceptives le fit gémir de plaisir, et il tourna soigneusement sa tête vers le bouton sur la table lorsque ses lèvres s’ouvrirent une fois de plus. Il ferma les yeux, les maintenant fermés pour se concentrer sur ses bons soins.

Jensen laissa le bout de son doigt s’immiscer à l’intérieur, ce qui fut le moins douloureux possible sans lubrifiant. Ce fut tout de même suffisant pour mettre sa tête sens dessus dessous davantage que ça ne le devrait. Elle aimait visiblement offrir à Jensen des images de Misha, non seulement agenouillé devant lui en train de lui faire une gâterie, mais aussi en train d’utiliser ses longs doigts pour le préparer. Et à ce point-là, le cerveau de Jensen sembla avoir plus ou moins disjoncté.

Parce qu’à présent, Jensen se voyait en train de plaquer Misha sur le sol — d’accord, plutôt un lit — et de le chevaucher alors que des gémissements graves et gutturaux s’échappaient de ses lèvres à chaque poussée qui enfonçait Misha plus profondément en lui. Son doigt glissa un peu plus profondément à cette pensée, mais la douleur provoquée par le léger étirement permit à Jensen de se concentrer de nouveau sur la réalité et d’abandonner ses fantasmes.

Il avait toujours été au-dessus. Il n’avait été en-dessous qu’avec des gens avec lesquels il était complètement à l’aise et en qui il avait suffisamment confiance pour savoir qu’ils ne foutraient pas tout en l’air. En fait, cette règle était basée sur un seul événement qui avait laissé des traces. À vrai dire, Jensen n’avait jamais laissé quelqu’un d’autre le dominer depuis. Donc ce fut vraiment une surprise qu’il soit déjà serein avec l’idée d’être ainsi pour _Misha_. Merde.

Dans son imagination, Jensen chevauchait toujours Misha jusqu’à ce que l’homme aux cheveux sombres ne puisse rien faire d’autres à part le supplier de le laisser venir. Et c’en fut trop. Fantasmer sur la façon dont Misha aurait l’air lorsqu’il atteindrait l’orgasme, sur la manière dont il fermerait ses beaux yeux bleus et gémirait et frissonnerait sous Jensen, comment il soupirerait et tenterait de reprendre son souffle ensuite…

Jensen fit un grognement, grave et incontrôlable. Deux caresses bien placées plus tard, Jensen vint et de longues coulées blanches giclèrent sur sa poitrine.

La première chose à laquelle il pensa après avoir retrouvé son habilité à respirer fut que son tee-shirt était fichu.

La seconde pensée qui heurta Jensen de plein fouet fut _C’est vrai. Misha_. Un bref regard vers la table basse lui fit savoir que le bouton était toujours là, que Misha avait sans doute vu tout de la façon dont Jensen l’avait voulu.

Il fut vraiment difficile pour lui de ne pas sembler aussi satisfait qu’il l’était en cet instant.

Jensen s’assit pour passer son tee-shirt au-dessus de sa tête et l’utilisa pour se nettoyer.

Oh, ce qu’il donnerait pour voir la tête que faisait Misha.

: : :

Dans la maison un peu plus bas dans la rue, Misha se leva bizarrement de sa chaise. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur l’écran qui montrait Jensen, à moitié nu et assis sur le canapé alors qu’il nettoyait le sperme de son torse.

Misha n’avait toujours pas pleinement assimilé ce qu’il venait de se produire.

Mis à part que Jensen avait pris un peu de bon temps avec lui-même devant la caméra, et que Misha en avait eu une vue imprenable à chaque seconde.

La bosse dans son pantalon était un peu perturbante, la façon dont son membre appuyait contre la fermeture éclair était presque douloureuse. Donc quoi, que pouvait-il dire. Jensen avait un corps bien joliment ciselé. Misha ne le virerait pas de son lit.

Mais pour le moment, il siffla l’un de ses minions. « Apporte-moi du lubrifiant, il y en a dans ma chambre. Table de chevet. »

« Luuuubyyy, » confirma le minion, hochant la tête une fois avant de se précipiter dans le couloir.

Misha plaça une main sur le renflement dans son jeans et massa doucement pour retirer un peu de tension. Ce qui ne rendit pas les choses plus faciles.

Le regard de Misha était toujours scotché à l’écran de son petit micro bouton, où le torse nu de Jensen et son pantalon encore à moitié ouvert offraient un sacré contenu pour se masturber.

Il grogna de frustration, et pas uniquement à cause de son état actuel. Il savait qu’il y avait de plus grands problèmes qui commençaient à se former dans sa vie. C’était idiot, et il aurait bien des tracas s’il cédait à la tentation, et Misha le savait. Mais bon sang, il avait besoin de ça maintenant.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ Flanders (Ned) : personnage de la série télévisée 'The Simpsons' qui a un tic de language et qui dans la version française dit 'voisinou' à la place de voisin (dans la version originale, il dit 'neighbor-eeno' à la place de neighbor).  
> \+ Les Mavericks de Dallas (basketball) et les Cowboys de Dallas (football américain) sont deux équipes basée au Texas et ce sont les deux clubs préférés de Jensen Ackles.

_Chapitre 2_

Le niveau de malaise atteignit presque des sommets le matin suivant.

C’était un dimanche et Misha avait décidé de se lever tôt. La veille semblait être à un million d’années de là — ou du moins, Misha essayait-il de la mettre aussi loin de lui que possible — et il refusa même de penser à Jensen de quelque manière que ce soit. Ce qui était quelque peu compliqué lorsqu’il était installé dans la salle de contrôle dans son laboratoire, où la caméra bouton lui envoyait encore des images de Jensen. Misha avait atteint le point où même s’il n’avait techniquement pas à surveiller Jensen tout le temps, il lui était impossible de ne pas le faire.

Il le savait également et c’en était un peu flippant. Misha n’avait pas eu à faire face à quelque problème de cette nature depuis longtemps. Des années, pour être précis.

Actuellement, Jensen était dans sa cuisine, dans sa fichue tenue de nuit composée d’un tee-shirt en coton et d’un boxer qui offrait une terrible distraction. Ses cheveux étaient en pagaille car ils n’avaient pas été peignées et un fantasme ridicule s’installa dans la tête de Misha — de se tenir là, près de lui devant la cuisinière, préparant le petit-déjeuner, passant ses mains dans cette tignasse indisciplinée. Les lèvres de Jensen formèrent un petit sourire, et Misha sentit presque que celui-là était pour lui, même s’il savait que ce n’était pas le cas. C’était étrange.

Par contre, la veille. Jensen était resté affalé dans le canapé, à moitié-nu — ou du moins, dévoilant la partie essentielle — avec les lèvres doucement entrouvertes et gémissant sa libération. Purée, ces lèvres.

Misha soupira et prit sa tête entre ses mains, essayant désespérément de mettre sa tête en action. Même si quelqu’un avait visiblement oublié d’envoyer ce mémo-là à son cerveau.

Donc, il avait fait quelques recherches supplémentaires sur Jensen la nuit dernière. Ce ne fut pas bien compliqué, en fait. Jensen était un autre citoyen ordinaire qui n’avait pas grand-chose à cacher. D’après ce qu’avait réussi à trouver Misha, Jensen lui avait dit la vérité sur ses parents, ses proches et sa vie dans le petit appartement au centre-ville. Il était tellement honnête que c’en était stupide. Misha n’avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il fut si soulagé lorsqu’il avait découvert que les déclarations de Jensen étaient vraies.

Misha se pencha en avant sur sa chaise et reposa sa tête contre le bureau. Oh, Il avait une petite idée de la raison. S’il réussissait à se l’admettre.

D’accord, alors Jensen était de bonne foi, vivait juste à côté, avait un travail fiable et une éducation universitaire, et il était super sexy. Misha ne voyait pas pourquoi personne ne lui avait mis le grappin dessus. Il n’en avait vraiment, vraiment aucune idée cette fois.

Il espérait un peu que c’était parce que le mariage gay n’était pas légal dans cet état. Et cette pensée l’ _effrayait._

Heureusement, le téléphone le tira de ses pensées. Misha leva le sans-fil de sa station de chargement située près de lui, roulant déjà des yeux en voyant qui l’appelait.

« Bonjour, Maman, » dit-il d’un ton égal.

« Misha ! Comment ça se passe ? »

Misha sut qu’elle cachait quelque chose ; elle semblait joyeuse. « Bien, très bien. Pourquoi tu demandes ? »

« Oh, je voulais voir comment tu allais et comment va ton plan pour conquérir le monde, » dit-elle d’un air suffisant.

Et Misha en avait assez. « Maman, écoute, tu sais que je n’ai pas vraiment de plan maintenant. Si tu me le demandes tout le temps, ça ne résoudra pas le problème. »

« Je dis ça, je ne dis rien, tu sais, » lança-t-elle malicieusement. « Je pensais t’avoir élevé mieux que ça. »

« Je n’ai pas le temps pour ça, tu sais, » soupira Misha, regardant de nouveau ses écrans. À sa plus grande horreur, il ne voyait plus Jensen dans le champ de la caméra de surveillance. Il avait perdu sa trace. Merde alors, et grâce à sa mère.

« Je vois, » soupira-t-elle également, dramatiquement « eh bien, appelle-moi dès que tu as quelque chose. »

Sur cela, elle raccrocha. « Bien sûr, Maman, tu ne me mets pas la pression du tout, » grogna Misha alors qu’il remit avec force le téléphone sur le chargeur.

À ce moment, la sonnette retentit.

Avec un nouveau soupir, Misha se leva et remonta à l’étage, dissimulant le passage secret et disant aux minions de se tenir tranquilles — deux d’entre eux étaient occupés à s’envoyer une balle de tennis dans la cuisine et à rire comme des fous jusqu’à ce que Misha l’attrape en plein vol et la planque au-dessus du meuble de rangement de la cuisine.

C’était Jensen. Bien sûr. Pourquoi ce devait toujours être Jensen ? Et pourquoi devait-il porter ce vieux jeans usé taille basse et un tee-shirt bleu usé et un peu trop fade et étroit ?

Soit Misha avait visiblement laissé sa tête contre le bureau pendant longtemps, soit Jensen était très rapide à changer de vêtements. Jensen portait aussi des lunettes aujourd’hui, chic et avec une monture en corne, et un peu plus petites que ce qui correspondrait à un petit génie. Ce qui le rendait encore plus sublime à l’extrême, comme si ce pouvait être possible.

Misha ne put s’en empêcher. Il sourit à Jensen. « Bonjour, voisinou. Que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd’hui ? »

Jensen lui fit un grand sourire, et Misha aurait pu plisser les yeux comme s’il avait le soleil en face de lui tellement il fut éclatant. « Eh bien, bonjour à vous aussi, Flanders. Voyez-vous, c’est un beau dimanche matin, et je voulais faire des œufs Bénédicte — jusqu’à ce que je me rende compte sur sans œufs, c’était une idée plutôt idiote. Alors je me demandais si vous en auriez quelques-uns ? »

Jensen pencha la tête, et oh, ce n’était pas juste. Misha n’avait jamais pensé lui dire d’aller se faire voir pendant cette conversation, mais bon sang, ces lèvres, et ces yeux d’un vert saisissant l’empêchaient vraiment, vraiment de se concentrer. Et il remarqua tout juste que Jensen avait des taches de rousseur. _Des taches de rousseur_ , bon dieu. Pouvait-il être plus parfait que cela ?

« Oui, bien sûr, » Misha se surprit à acquiescer distraitement et à se diriger vers la cuisine. Et il se rendit compte en cours de route qu’il n’avait pas dit à Jensen d’attendre à la porte.

Il ne laissait jamais, ô grand jamais, des gens entrer dans sa maison, hormis Jared et ses petits minions jaunes. Un sursaut d’adrénaline le fit s’arrêter en plein milieu de la cuisine pour écouter les bruits de pas derrière lui.

Il n’y avait aucun bruit. Jensen l’attendait à la porte.

Cela frappa Misha que cela ne le dérangerait pas vraiment si Jensen entrait. Tout de même, cela semblerait bizarre de l’inviter à entrer maintenant. Misha soupira, ouvrit le frigo et prit deux œufs avant de retourner à la porte d’entrée.

Jensen avait une épaule appuyée contre l’encadrement de la porte, ses hanches légèrement sur le côté, ce qui souleva un peu son vieux tee-shirt en dévoilant une hanche très appétissantes et la forme remarquable d’abdominaux finement ciselés. Misha dut déglutir. Deux fois.

« Voici pour vous, » dit-il en remarquant l’allusion lourde et sans aucune subtilité dans sa voix. Il tendit sa main avec les deux œufs en direction de Jensen, qui approcha la main et les prit prudemment de la paume de Misha. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et Jensen avait sur ses lèvres ce sourire séducteur de travers et qui firent se tortiller les doigts de pieds de Misha.

« Merci, » dit Jensen, la voix également un peu rauque. Hum. « Je vous les rendrai plus tard, d’accord ? »

Misha secoua la tête et sourit. « Vous m’avez offert le petit-déjeuner hier. Je devrais vous donner plusieurs boîtes d’œufs pour que nous soyons quittes. »

Il fut récompensé d’un autre large sourire et un gloussement de la part de Jensen. Lui souriant en retour et mettant fin à leur contact visuel, Misha se surprit une fois de plus à observer les traits de l’autre homme, remarquant les pattes d’oie autour de ses yeux et le fait qu’il ne s’était pas rasé aujourd’hui.

Bon sang, il n’avait pas de temps de partir pour se branler de nouveau. Non qu’il n’avait pas déjà pris le soin de s’occuper de ce besoin particulier ce matin sous la douche, rien que pour pouvoir survivre à la journée qu’il allait passer à regarder Jensen par le biais de sa caméra bouton. Cela ferait la troisième fois en à peine vingt-quatre heures. Se sentant étrangement honteux, Misha baissa les yeux au sol et hocha la tête.

« Hum, alors… » Commença Jensen, ce qui lui fit lever les yeux et il rencontra de nouveau son regard. « Je me demandais– »

« Oh, ne me dites pas que je dois couper un peu mon pommier, pour qu’il ne fasse pas d’ombre à vos chers pétunias, » sourit Misha, et ça lui avait plus ou moins échappé. Il eut beaucoup de difficultés à ne pas poser sa main sur sa bouche.

Jensen en fut bouche bée. Cela lui demanda une ou deux secondes, pendant lesquelles Misha l’observa attentivement, préparant déjà une excuse dans sa tête — mais Jensen finit par répondre avec un sourire et se mit à rire. Un rire qui était tellement franc et chaleureux que le ventre de Misha se tordit. Il devrait vraiment s’habituer à entendre le rire de Jensen.

« Ça alors, vous savez plaisanter, » fit Jensen, le scrutant de la tête aux pieds.

Cette fois, il regarda le sol pour appuyer ses propos et pour servir la conversation. « Vraiment ? Eh bien, croyez-le ou non, mais j’ai en fait un très bon sens de l’humour, » répondit-il. Misha se sentit peu à l’aise avec le sujet. Mais ce pouvait être une fois de plus à cause de Jensen. Il avait de genre d’effet sur lui.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent une fois de plus, l’expression de Jensen était presque indéchiffrable. Misha voyait l’intérêt briller dans ces yeux verts, peut-être à cause de la malice, mais il y avait aussi de la modestie et de l’appréhension. Comme si Jensen essayait de se retenir, qu’il était réticent à laisser quelque chose briller au travers.

Misha faillit sauter lorsque Jensen s’éclaircit la gorge. « Alors, comme je le disais… Je me demandais si vous pourriez venir demain ? Pour regarder le match ? » Demanda-t-il, l’air presque timide.

« Hum, je– demain, c’est lundi, c’est ça ? Enfin… Oui, le football américain, » bafouilla Misha. C’était quoi, ça ? Il se baffa mentalement et se concentra de nouveau avant de continuer. « Oui, j’adorerais, » dit-il rapidement avant d’y réfléchir à deux fois. Cela viendrait tôt ou tard.

Jensen sourit joyeusement. « Très bien, alors on se verra demain à sept heures ? »

« Bien sûr, » fut tout ce que Misha réussit à dire. Il fixa en silence Jensen lui faisant un signe de main pour lui dire au revoir puis descendant les marches de son patio. Les fesses de Jensen dans ce jeans très seyant l’empêchaient quelque peu de se concentrer.

Misha déglutit et se hâta de rentrer à l’intérieur, fermant la porte derrière lui puis reposant son dos tout contre. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait totalement oublié que Jared était là aujourd’hui. Son assistant de laboratoire et meilleur ami se tenait dans l’encadrement de la porte de la cuisine et le regardait avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« Ça te dérangerait d’entrer dans les détails, Misha ? » Demanda-t-il innocemment.

« C’était Jensen. »

«  _Le_ Jensen ? Le nouveau voisin ? »

Misha haussa un sourcil. « Visiblement. »

« Et ? »

« Rien. »

Ce fut au tour de Jared de lever un sourcil. « Tu viens de te faire inviter dans la maison d’un autre être humain — et oui, je mets l’accent sur ça parce que ça fait combien de temps que ça n’était pas arrivé ? — et que tu es pratiquement en train de _rougir_. »

« Alors ? » Intervint Misha.

« En plus, tu n’as fait que parler de Jensen hier. Et l’avant-veille, » raisonna Jared. « Et ce matin. »

Misha haussa les épaules et essaya d’échapper à Jared, mais il était bien trop grand et réussit à se mettre en travers du chemin de Misha bien trop facilement.

« Crache le morceau, » dit Jared, un sourire étirant ses lèvres, mais il ne pouvait avoir l’air plus sérieux.

Soupirant, Misha appuya son épaule contre le mur du couloir. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je te dises. »

« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? » Répondit Jared, visiblement inquiété. « Parce que je te connais depuis des années, Misha, et je ne t’ai jamais vu comme ça avec une autre personne. Tu es… amical, et gentil, et du plaisantes et tu souris. Tu n’es même pas comme ça avec _moi_ la plupart du temps ! Ne te méprends pas, je suis ton meilleur ami, et dieu sait que je n’ai pas envie de flirter avec toi– »

« Je ne flirtais pas ! » Se défendit Misha rapidement, interrompant la diatribe verbale de Jared.

Les sourcils de Jared s’élevèrent de nouveau sous la perplexité. Il inspira profondément avant de faire des gestes dans l’air et de regarder étrangement tout autour de lui, pas seulement les yeux de Misha alors qu’il répondit. « Hum… Non… Jensen, enfin… Eh bien… Je serais… Non, j’ _adorerais_ venir demain ! » Dit-il en imitant le bégayement de Misha et termina en enroulant une main autour d’une de ses mèches de cheveux bruns souples, l’enroulant autour de son doigts comme une fille faussement timide regardant le sol avec une parodie d’embarras.

Malgré lui, Misha commença à rire devant cette imitation exagérée.

Jared, d’un autre côté, baissa la main et mit fin à la charade en une seconde. « Sérieusement, comment ça peut ne pas être du flirt ? » Demanda-t-il de nouveau de sa vraie voix, impassible devant le rire de Misha.

« Je n’ai pas fait exprès de bégayer. J’étais surpris ? » Fit Misha avec un sourire.

Jared sourit un peu tristement et tourna la tête vers la cuisine. « Tu veux du café ? »

« Oui, s’il te plaît. »

« Mais ne crois pas que je vais laisser tomber le sujet Jensen, » dit Jared, pointant son index vers Misha sans vraiment le regarder.

Misha soupira.

« Non, je t’en prie– » fit Jared en imitant des soupirs. « Ce n’est pas comme si tu ne pouvais pas socialiser un peu, Misha. La seule personne à qui tu parles vraiment, c’est moi. »

Une plainte à peine audible les interrompit. Misha et Jared baissèrent les yeux pour voir un des minions qui se tenait là, tirant le jeans de Jared. « Oui, vous aussi vous comptez, » dit Jared pour l’apaiser et se baissa pour tapoter la tête du minion. Il sourit et fut tout à coup de bonne humeur en serrant la jambe de Jared avant de partir en courant tout en gloussant de ravissement.

« Comment est-ce qu’il s’est échappé du labo ? J’avais fermé la porte, » réfléchit Misha tout haut.

« Il était à l’étage, dans la salle de bains, » dit Jared, souriant de toutes ses dents.

_Oh, non_ , pensa Misha. Ce sourire. « Qu’est-ce qu’il… ? »

« Oh, rien de grave. Tu pourrais juste nettoyer la salle de bains et mieux planquer ton lubrifiant la prochaine fois, » Jared sourit d’un air suffisant. « Enfin, lorsque tu achèteras une nouvelle bouteille, parce que la dernière est vide maintenant. »

Alors il avait oublié le lubrifiant dans la salle d’observation. Super. Il grogna et pinça l’arrête de son nez. « Je m’en occuperai plus tard. Est-ce qu’on peut préparer la suite des événements dans le laboratoire ? »

« Oui, pourquoi pas. En parlant de la suite des événements : qu’est-ce que tu vas porter demain ? » Demanda Jared en riant, la malice éclairant ses yeux alors qu’il se baissait pour se mettre hors de la ligne de mire de Misha et descendit à toute vitesse les marches menant au laboratoire.

« Tu es impossible, Jared ! » Cria Misha. « Je te parle de mon super plan pour prendre le contrôle du monde, et toi– » Il secoua la tête et partit à sa suite.

Jared était installé à leur petite table et il repoussa une chaise du pied pour Misha. Puis il eut même le culot de cligner des yeux innocemment. « Alors de quoi parlions-nous ? »

Misha roula les yeux. « J’ai besoin d’un plan, d’un bon. Pour que Mystic J se rende compte que je suis encore en vie et que je suis un concurrent sérieux. »

« Très bien, d’accord, » dit Jared. « Ta chemise bleu nuit avec un col boutonné serait parfaite. Elle fait ressortir tes yeux. »

« Je pourrais peindre la Maison Blanche en rose ou quelque chose comme ça, » médita Misha, décidant d’ignorer Jared jusqu’à ce qu’il abandonne.

« – et un jeans foncé, à coup sûr. Celui qui me donne même envie de te donner une claque sur les fesses. »

« Ce qui serait également un bon message pour les droits LGBT et tout, mais une fois encore– »

« Et nous devons travailler tes techniques de drague, tu es un peu rouillé. »

« – je devrais alors le faire des couleurs de l’arc-en-ciel. Ça risque d’être un peu difficile à réaliser. »

« Bien entendu, il faudra que je m’occupe de tes cheveux– »

« Ça peut être difficile de séparer les couleurs dans le noir. Il me faudrait penser à un système pour que l’ordre reste le bon et– »

« Je ne peux pas te laisser aller voir Monsieur Parfait alors que tu bégayes et que tu as les cheveux en bataille, qui sont ta marque de fabrique. Comment est-ce que tu pourrais conclure avec ça ? »

« Bon sang, Jared ! _Nous. Allons. Regarder. Du. Football !_  » Fit Misha hargneusement, sa patience à bout.

« Précisément ! » Cria Jared à son tour et regarda Misha comme s’il venait d’avoir une sainte révélation. « C’est l’occasion rêvée pour le connaître ! »

« Jared, tu sais que je ne peux pas ! C’est– » Misha leva les bras en l’air, montrant le laboratoire qui les entourait et manqua de donner un coup à un minion qui se tenait près de lui. Il tapota rapidement sa tête en guise d’excuse. « – Je ne peux pas _laisser_ quelqu’un entrer dans ma vie. Tu sais comment ça s’est terminé la dernière fois. »

« Oui, je sais. Et qui te dit que Jensen est comme elle ? » Demanda Jared et Misha demeura silencieux. Il savait que Jared avait raison, et c’était le plus triste dans tout ça.

Lorsque Misha s’affairait à regarder dans le vide plutôt qu’à répondre, perdu dans ses souvenirs, Jared s’éclaircit la gorge, avant d’ajouter d’une voix plus douce et conciliante, « Écoute, je dis ça, je dis rien. Jensen semble être un type bien. Pourquoi tu n’essayes pas ? Enfin, ça fait combien de temps ? »

Misha répondit avec un grognement et ne répondit pas à la question sciemment. « Je ne sais même pas s’il est gay. »

« Il n’y a qu’un moyen de le savoir, » répondit Jared.

Misha n’aimait toujours pas ce sourire qu’il faisait. Parce que ça faisait picoter son ventre avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l’espoir. Et non, il ne voulait pas ressentir quelque chose comme ça. Ça ne pouvait se terminer qu’avec une peine de cœur et la douleur et c’était la dernière chose dont Misha avait besoin en ce moment.

« Et quel est-il ? » Demanda-t-il, essayant de nommer ses sentiments discordants.

« Tu vas à ton rendez-vous demain– »

« C’est du football, » grogna Misha une fois de plus, de frustration cette fois. Il refuserait de concéder jusqu’à sa mort que deux hommes se retrouvant pour regarder du football était considéré comme étant un rendez-vous.

« Okay, » Jared roula les yeux. « Tu vas là-bas pour ‘regarder du football’– », il fit les guillemets en l’air avec ses doigts, « – demain et tu seras aussi charmant qu’à ton habitude. Tu as déjà réussi à lui faire dire qu’il était célibataire. Il n’y a qu’un pas, non ? »

« Si tu le crois, » Misha couvrit ses yeux d’une main et frotta des cercles sur sa tempe.

Jared soupira et Misha vit du coin de l’œil à quel point ses épaules retombèrent. « Tu ne comptes même pas essayer. »

« Pourquoi le ferais-je ? »

« Pourquoi ne le ferais-tu pas ? »

Misha fit retomber ses mains et ils se fixèrent dans les yeux d’un bout à l’autre de la table. Le concours de regard épique qui s’ensuivit n’eut pas de vrai gagnant que ce soit dans un camp ou l’autre. Il fut interrompu par un minion — pas celui que Misha avait pratiquement frappé à la tête il y a quelques instants, mais un qui avait deux yeux — qui tirait sur sa manche. « Mee-ma ? » Fit-il, sa bouche dont les coins étaient vers le bas marquaient sa tristesse.

Misha le regarda, perplexe. « Je ne suis pas ta grand-mère, » le taquina-t-il avec un sourire de travers, même s’il savait que c’était la façon dont les minions prononçait son nom. Ils ne réussissaient pas à le dire mieux que ça.

« Mee-ma ? » Dit le minion une fois de plus, se faisant plus pressant alors qu’il tapotait la cuisse de Misha avec son autre main avant de se retourner et de montrer le laboratoire. L’espace de test, pour être précis.

Misha se leva immédiatement, sachant que quelque chose se tramait. Son minion le guida jusqu’à une table où il y avait d’autres minions qui s’affairaient autour, sautant sur les chaises tout autour.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? » Demanda Misha, et un regard par-dessus son épaule lui indiqua que Jared le suivait.

Les minions rirent bêtement et s’éloignèrent de la table pour se cacher dans les profondeurs du labo alors que Misha approchait. Lorsqu’ils furent partis, Misha vit ce sur quoi ils avaient ‘travaillé’ avant qu’il ne les interrompe.

C’était une bombe.

Une des bombes qu’il venait tout juste de développer. Une de celles qui avaient l’impact d’une grenade fumigène, mais la fumée qui en sortait était rose, sentait les fleurs fraîches et émettait une drogue qui avait un impact psychologique sur l’organisme des gens qui l’inhalaient. Ça mettait leur cerveau sens dessus dessous pendant un petit moment. Et de la façon la plus hilarante, c’était le moins qu’on puisse dire. S’il y avait une substance chimique qui pouvait rendre les gens gays pendant quelques heures, c’était celle-là. Misha se tortilla en repensant aux deux minions qui étaient allés dans la chambre de test. Même s’ils ne peuvent pas se reproduire de façon conventionnelle, ce n’était pas une pensée spécialement agréable.

La bombe était peinte.

Dans des lettres d’un rose éclatant qui brillaient encore car elles n’étaient pas sèches, il y avait « J 3 M » d’écrit dessus.

Misha prit sa tête dans ses mains.

« Attendez un peu que je vous attrape ! » Cria-t-il vers la direction où étaient partis les minions quelques secondes plus tôt, mais il n’y avait pas tant de venin dans sa voix.

Jared regarda la bombe et se tordit de rire immédiatement, se pliant en deux et riant comme un fou. Il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux lorsqu’il réussit à tousser, « Même eux le savent ! Oh, c’est _impayable_  ! » Et il dut se tenir à la table parce qu’il était secoué par un rire.

Misha grommela, mais à la fin, un sourire éclairait son visage. Parce que les minions se cachaient dans un coin, le regardant prudemment ainsi que Jared et discutant visiblement du sujet dans les gazouillements de leur langage. Lorsqu’ils sentirent qu’il ne leur en voulait pas et virent qu’il leur souriait doucement, ils applaudirent et lui firent des bouches en cœur, en montrant une direction. Celle de la maison de Jensen.

Ils encourageaient Misha.

C’était complètement adorable.

Misha soupira et regarda Jared, qui se tenait près de lui. Son rire s’était changé en un doux gloussement. « Très bien, je le ferai. Mais je revendique le droit de te dire ‘Je te l’avais bien dit’ lorsque tu verras que ça ne marche pas. »

«  _Si_ ça ne marche pas, » dit Jared, avant de sourire de toutes ses dents, puis il fit un pas en avant et prit Misha dans ses bras. « Je n’ai pas l’impression que tu le regretteras. On se fiche de ce qu’il arrivera. Crois-moi. »

Tapotant le dos de Jared maladroitement alors que son visage était fourré contre son épaule, Misha hocha la tête. Et soupira de nouveau.

Et il finit par sourire. Il n’avait pas eu de rendez-vous depuis longtemps. Il avait un peu hâte.

L’embrassade amicale de Jared était réconfortante, mais Misha ne put s’empêcher de penser à des yeux verts et à un nez couvert de taches de rousseur ainsi qu’à des cheveux blonds en épis au lieu des mèches douces et brunes qui chatouillaient son nez.

« Donc, on peut revenir au plan maintenant ? » Demanda doucement Misha alors qu’il se penchait en arrière.

« Bien sûr. De quel plan on s’occupe en premier ? » Jared fit un signe de tête alors qu’il s’éloignait Misha avant de retourner à la table.

Misha le suivit et s’affala dans la chaise où il s’était installé précédemment. « Retournons au plan de peindre la Maison Blanche en rose. »

« C’est juste une farce et tu le sais, » Jared le regarda attentivement, ses sourcils levés.

Misha gémit. « C’est difficile de mettre au point un bon plan de nos jours. Tu as une meilleure idée ? »

« Est-ce que ça devrait être une prise de position politique ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Tout ce qui n’a pas de positionnement politique est une farce. Donc oui. »

Ils restèrent ainsi, tous deux posant leurs mentons sur leurs mains et réfléchissant quelques minutes. La pièce fut sinistrement silencieuse, mis à part quelques minions qui se battaient au fond de la pièce pour une banane.

« Bon, je n’ai rien, » annonça Jared après un moment.

« Moi non plus, » répondit Misha qui frotta son visage de ses deux mains. Ce ne fut pas une grande surprise de voir qu’ils n’avaient pas pu penser à un plan. C’était plus ou moins ce qui leur arrivait tous les jours, surtout ces derniers temps.

Misha sentit qu’il était à côté de la plaque, de toute manière. Il ne pouvait penser qu’à Jensen et aux pattes d’oie autour de ses yeux verts et aux taches de rousseur sur son nez et qu’il avait rendez-vous avec lui le lendemain. Il ignorait à quoi il devrait s’attendre. Ou à quoi il pouvait espérer, d’ailleurs. S’il devait espérer tout court.

« Mais j’ai un nom pour nos nouvelles bombes, » sourit Jared.

« Oui ? » Misha leva un sourcil. « Crache le morceau, Padalecki. »

« Les J&Ms. »

Misha jeta une balle faite d’une pile de feuilles sur sa tête.

: : :

Lundi s’avéra être une journée chargée, même s’il n’avait pas à observer Jensen toute la journée. Parce qu’à l’inverse de Misha, Jensen avait un travail.

Donc Misha le vit partir de la maison à sept heures en costume-cravate. Des fois, la vie n’était vraiment pas juste. Et voir Jensen dans un costume et ne pas pouvoir le toucher n’était vraiment pas juste. Il était tout simplement à tomber. Surtout dans un costume.

Misha essaya de tuer le temps en nettoyant la maison — eh bien, surtout de nettoyer la salle de bains, où tout était glissant et couvert de lubrifiant — et de remettre en place les choses du laboratoire qui ne se trouvaient plus dedans tout en gardant les minions sous contrôle. Jared arriverait vers midi, et Misha espéra sincèrement qu’il aurait fini d’ici là. Il dépoussiéra la masse d’arme et l’épée dans le salon, et passa l’aspirateur. La quantité de saleté que les minions transportaient avec eux tous les jours était étonnante, vu qu’ils n’étaient pas autorisés à quitter le laboratoire. Ils réussissaient malgré tout à entrer dans la maison trop souvent.

Lorsque Jared arriva, Misha préparait du ragoût.

Ils passèrent l’après-midi à développer un nouveau lance-rocket de soubassement — pour les J&Ms, et oui, Misha avait décidé de garder le nom — et Jared eut même la décence de ne pas parler du rendez-vous de Misha toutes les deux secondes.

Dieu savait que c’était la seule chose à laquelle Misha pouvait penser, de toute façon.

Vers cinq heures, un minion accourut vers Misha et le tira par la main. « Jen ! » insista-t-il.

Il s’avéra que Jensen était rentré du travail, l’air un peu fatigué. Misha l’observa de nouveau par le biais de sa caméra bouton, mais le niveau de la batterie était dangereusement bas. Il lui faudrait peut-être en apporter un autre chez Jensen cet après-midi.

Jensen sortit ensuite pour courir un peu, vêtu d’un short et d’un débardeur blanc, et Misha revint à penser que la vie n’était pas juste. Lorsqu’il rentra, une demi-heure plus tard, en nage et les cheveux courts collés à son front, Misha le regarda de la fenêtre de la cuisine alors qu’il était appuyé contre le comptoir. Il soupira.

« Six heures, » dit Jared derrière lui. Misha ne l’avait même pas entendu approcher.

« Oui, » répondit-il distraitement en regardant Jensen monter les marches de son propre patio.

« Donc, ton — _rendez-vous_ — est dans une heure– »

« Oui, Jared, tu es enfin autorisé à en faire toute une histoire, » accepta Misha, incapable de réprimer un petit sourire. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu’il n’avait pas hâte, maintenant.

« Parfait ! » Jared tapa des mains. « C’est parti. File à la douche ! »

« Je me suis douché ce matin, » opposa Misha tandis qu’il inclinait la tête sur le côté.

« Oui, mais tu vas à un rendez-vous, alors ramène tes fesses dans la salle de bains, » dit Jared avec insistance tout en restant patient, puis il ajouta, « Oh, et j’ai besoin d’un accès complet à ta chambre. »

De mauvaise grâce, Misha lui tendit la clef de sa chambre. Depuis le Grand Incident sur l’Usage Détourné du Lubrifiant de 2012, il la gardait fermée.

« Bien, » acquiesça Jared en chassant Misha à l’étage et jusqu’à la salle de bains.

La douche rapide fut agréable et aida Misha à se détendre un peu, ce qui lui était plus que nécessaire.

Lorsqu’il retourna à la chambre, il y trouva Jared et une tenue qui avait été étalée sur le lit.

« Je pense que ça t’ira parfaitement, » expliqua-t-il. « Allez, essaye. »

Avec un regard perplexe, Misha laissa tomber la serviette qui recouvrait sa dignité et enfila son boxer orange préféré. Le pantalon que Jared avait choisi était un jeans bleu sombre qui semblait parfaitement ajusté. C’était le plus beau de sa garde-robe, et Misha savait qu’il lui allait très bien. La tenue fut complétée par une chemise à col boutonné d’un bleu océan qui, une fois de plus, était très près du corps. Misha pouvait aller à un rendez-vous habillé comme cela, cependant, le style était suffisamment décontracté pour être considéré comme étant assez détendu pour regarder un match de football.

Misha trouvait que ça lui allait bien.

« Là, il faut qu’on fasse quelque chose pour tes cheveux. À la salle de bain, maintenant, » ordonna Jared et Misha obéit avec joie. Il ne s’était pas beaucoup préoccupé de sa coiffure ces derniers temps, mais c’était visiblement le cas de Jared, hétéro aux cheveux longs ici présent. Misha passa un coup de sèche-cheveux et regarda dans le miroir Jared qui couvrait ses mains de cire coiffante avant de les passer dans ses mèches noires. Lorsqu’il eût terminé, Misha devait admettre que ses cheveux semblaient artistiquement ébouriffés sans donner l’impression d’avoir été réellement coiffés pour en faire l’effet.

« Merci, Jared, » dit Misha, réellement reconnaissant alors qu’ils descendaient pour aller vers la porte d’entrée. Il souffla.

« Je t’en prie. Tu es prêt ? » Demanda Jared, tapotant son épaule.

« Non, pas vraiment, mais — bon, » souffla Misha nerveusement en se tournant vers la porte. « Il est presque sept heures, je pense que je peux y aller sans avoir l’air… Je ne sais pas. »

Jared ne répondit rien.

Misha se retourna tout à coup vers Jared et fronça les sourcils. « Je ne peux pas y aller,» gémit-il et il se sentit pathétique et timide ainsi que tout ce qu’il n’aimait pas avoir l’impression d’être, parce qu’il était un super vilain, et les super vilains n’étaient pas nerveux. Pas à cause d’un _rendez-vous_ , en tout cas. Ou de regarder du football, bref.

« Misha, ne m’oblige pas à te faire un autre sermon. »

Misha fit ses yeux de chiot. Ils n’eurent aucun effet sur Jared. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle Jared était son meilleur ami, au final, parce qu’il pouvait toujours traiter Misha de tous les mots. Soupirant, il baissa la tête vers sa poitrine en signe de défaite et il se retrouva à court de mots un moment tandis que Jared entourait ses épaules de ses bras.

« Allez, Mish, aies un peu confiance en toi. On en a déjà parlé. »

« C’est que… Je ne veux pas m’embarquer là-dedans. C’est comme supplier qu’on te mette en morceaux. Il y a trop de variables dans ce plan, il est voué à l’échec dès le départ, » dit calmement Misha. « Je ne sais plus quoi espérer, tu sais. »

Jared le serra plus près de lui, sa voix telle un doux grondement grave qui ne manquait jamais de calmer Misha. « Ça ne foirera que si tu n’essayes pas. Et je ne crois pas que ce sera le cas. Enfin, je t’ai vu dans la cuisine tout à l’heure. Ne crois pas que je n’ai pas remarqué comment tu le regardes et n’essaye pas de me raconter des cracks, d’accord ? »

Misha reposa sa tête contre l’épaule de Jared tout en essayant de ne pas se décoiffer. Il n’ajouta rien, et il savait que cette réponse était suffisante pour Jared.

« Et ne crois pas que je n’ai pas remarqué la façon dont il te regarde, » ajouta doucement Jared, passant sa main le long du dos de Misha pour l’apaiser.

« Quoi ? » Fit Misha d’un ton sec, pris au dépourvu.

« Tu te souviens de la caméra que tu as installé à la porte d’entrée ? »

« Oui… ? »

« Tu te souviens de la salle d’observation dans le laboratoire ? »

« Est-ce que tu– »

« Ouaip. »

« Je te déteste, Jared. »

« Je sais. Maintenant, vas à la chasse, tigre, » puis alors qu’il riait, Jared prit fermement les épaules de Misha et le poussa par la porte.

« Si seulement, » marmonna Misha dans sa barbe. Il rajusta minutieusement sa chemise et il marcha d’un pas nonchalant jusqu’à la maison de Jensen puis il appuya sur le bouton de la sonnerie.

« Misha ! » Entendit-il Jared crier derrière lui. « Tu as oublié quelque chose ! » Et il leva un pack de bière.

Après s’être assuré que Jensen n’était pas déjà derrière la porte, Misha se dépêcha de retourner dans son propre jardin, où Jared le retrouva à mi-chemin en lui tendant le pack. « Merci, Jare. Encore. »

« T’inquiète et amuse-toi, » dit Jared avec un clin d’œil avant de retourner dans la maison.

Souriant légèrement, Misha marcha vers la porte de la demeure de Jensen, où l’autre homme l’attendait déjà. « Hé, » l’accueillit Jensen avec un grand sourire avant de faire un signe de tête vers Jared qui disparaissait dans la maison de Misha. « Qui est Monsieur le Fournisseur de Bière ? »

« C’est Jared, mon meilleur ami. Et parfois mon mécanisme de mémoire vivante, » gloussa Misha. « Et bonsoir à vous aussi, Monsieur. »

« Entrez, » dit simplement Jensen, souriant encore, puis il fit un pas sur le côté pour laisser Misha entrer.

Ce ne fut qu’à ce moment que Misha se rendit compte que non seulement Jensen avait visiblement pris une douche — ce qui avait été quelque peu nécessaire après avoir couru de toute façon — mais qu’il avait également coiffé ses cheveux. Ce n’était pas l’état décoiffé et sans aucun produit que Misha connaissait, ni le style gominé en arrière qu’il avait eu ce matin lorsqu’il était allé travailler. Ils étaient simplement impeccables et en épis et cela le rendait incontestablement sexy. Jensen portait un tee-shirt du groupe Led Zeppelin qui était visiblement usé et confortable ainsi qu’un jeans, et il se promenait pieds nus dans la demeure. Misha refusait de croire qu’il s’était habillé spécialement pour l’occasion, mais il y avait cette voix dans sa tête qui le narguait et lui parlait constamment des cheveux de Jensen. Les beaux cheveux de Jensen, dans lesquels il était vraiment tentant de passer ses mains.

Misha était condamné d’avance et il le savait, il réussit cependant à donner les bières. Jensen plaça rapidement les bouteilles dans le frigo.

« Le match a déjà commencé ? J’espère qu’on n’a pas raté le kick-off, » demanda Misha, uniquement pour avoir quelque chose à dire et ne pas regarder stupidement Jensen sans rien faire. Ce qui était une activité tentante pour la soirée, devait-il admettre. Plutôt dur de résister.

« Nan. Le match commence dans une demi-heure, » répondit Jensen d’un air rassurant avant de lui tendre une bouteille, déjà fraîche et ouverte.

« Quelle est votre équipe préférée ? » Demanda innocemment Misha.

« J’en ai deux… Les Mavericks et les Cowboys, » fit Jensen en souriant.

« Eh bien, à la victoire des Mavericks ce soir, » dit Misha en levant sa bouteille pour porter un toast.

« C’est une équipe de basket. » Le sourire de Jensen s’agrandit.

« Oh, » Misha déglutit et fit de son mieux pour ne pas jurer.

Jensen fit tout de même tinter sa bouteille contre celle de Misha avant d’en boire une gorgée. Misha l’imita rapidement, mais sa nervosité prit le dessus. « Écoutez, je ne regarde pas vraiment les matchs à la télé, je suis désolé si je– »

« Il n’y a pas de soucis, » Jensen le tapota dans le dos. « Il n’empêche que j’aime regarder les matchs qu’ils passent à la télé, que ce soit un match avec mon équipe préférée ou non. J’ai juste tendance à être un peu plus bruyant lorsque l’une d’entre elles joue. »

Un sourire étrange fit son retour sur le visage de Misha, mais il se sentait tout de même perturbé. Il ne put penser à quelque chose pour y répondre et il fut heureux que Jensen brise le silence.

« C’est juste un bon moyen de décompresser après le travail, vous savez, » expliqua-t-il. « Ça vous tente, une pizza ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, » acquiesça Misha. « Ce que vous voulez. Je mange un peu de tout, pour info. »

« Même avec des anchois, de l’ail et du pepperoni ? » Lui lança Jensen avec un air de défi.

« Oui, pourquoi pas, » fit Misha, haussant les épaules tout en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous vous embarquez. » Et sur ce, Jensen se tourna vers le salon, faisant signe à Misha de patienter dans la cuisine. Il ne put entendre ce que Jensen avait commandé, mais il était certain que le résultat serait intéressant. Lorsque Jensen revint, il souriait malicieusement. « Je vous fais visiter ? » Demanda-t-il, faisant un grand geste autour de lui.

Ce n’était pas comme si Misha n’avait pas déjà vu toute la maison par le biais de sa caméra bouton, mais il hocha la tête.

La demeure était propre, même s’il put le constater de ses propres yeux. Les affaires de Jensen étaient empilées en ordre dans un mobilier élégant et de très bon goût qui était à la fois pratique et donnait un air accueillant à l’habitation. C’était chaleureux comme un vrai foyer. Il y avait une salle de bains spacieuse et moderne, dont Jensen expliqua qu’elle avait été rénovée avant qu’il n’emménage. Ils discutèrent, de la maison, de sa construction, de ce que Jensen avait refait et des raisons pour lesquelles il avait voulu vivre ici. Il s’avéra que ce fut non seulement à cause du voisinage, mais surtout à cause de la disposition de la demeure. Misha ne put s’empêcher de fixer les lèvres de Jensen, leur courbe sinueuse alors qu’elles bougeaient, pleines et douces et faites pour embrasser au point que c’en fut douloureux pour lui de se retenir. Il écouta le doux grondement de la voix rauque de Jensen, en adora les intonations, la façon dont il parlait, la manière dont un sourire à peine perceptible changeait sa voix en quelque chose qui donnait la même sensation que du miel chaud et brillant.

Misha aurait pu faire ça toute la journée. Si les yeux verts de Jensen ne l’observaient pas avec une telle intensité tout le temps, bien sûr. Avec cet amusement qui étincelait dans ses iris qui faisait délicieusement trembler Misha jusqu’aux os.

Il dut inspirer profondément lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à la chambre principale, qui comportait un lit king size et une armoire encastrée qui occupait tout le mur en face du balcon. Un balcon avec une paire de chaises et une table pour s’y installer, et la soudaine image d’un petit déjeuner juste là au lever du soleil s’installa avec une certaine gêne dans le cerveau de Misha.

Il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas avoir cela, et pourtant il le désirait comme il ne l’avait pas fait depuis longtemps.

On dit que lorsqu’on cherche des maisons ou des appartements, il faut se projeter pour voir si ses affaires iraient dedans. Pas dans le sens d’avoir assez d’espace pour que tout rentre, mais dans celui où on s’y voit, en train de vivre ici, avec le mobilier tout autour, les cadres aux murs. Et Misha se projetait très bien ici — dans la cuisine, en train de faire un petit-déjeuner comme Jensen l’avait fait l’avant-veille, en en train de prendre sa douche avec lui le matin — et cette pensée était tout simplement _effrayante_.

Le salon n’était pas équipé d’une masse d’armes décorative au-dessus du canapé et Misha trouva que la sienne irait à la perfection juste là.

Il ne détestait pas sa propre maison. Il l’adorait, d’ailleurs. Mais ici, tout semblait tellement normal et ordinaire, principalement à cause de l’absence de minions en train de vandaliser la table du canapé en mettant du papier toilette tout autour. Misha aimait tout de même ce grain de folie. Il se surprit à se demander à quoi ressemblait le grain de folie dans la vie de Jensen.

Si Jensen remarqua ses regards et l’air sérieux sur son visage, il n’en pipa mot. Il continua d’adresser à Misha ce sourire chaleureux qui faisait papillonner son ventre.

Heureusement, le salon était la dernière pièce du tour, et Jensen s’installa dans les coussins avec sa bière dans la main droite lorsque le match commença. Misha s’assit près de lui, fit de son mieux pour ne pas être trop près et de rester hors de l’espace personnel de Jensen sans en être trop éloigné, car cela semblerait bizarre.

« Je crois que vous devrez peut-être m’expliquer un peu les règles du football, parce que je n’ai absolument aucune idée de ce qu’ils sont en train de faire, » fit Misha en lui souriant, puis il vida sa bouteille de bière car le tour avait mis ses nerfs à rude épreuves et quantité d’alcool avait été nécessaire.

« D’accord, » dit Jensen, aussi sérieusement qu’il le pouvait, et montra la télévision du doigt. « Ça, c’était le kick-off. »

Misha voyait tout de même le sourire étirer le coin de ses lèvres et il sourit. « Sans rire, Sherlock. »

Jensen gloussa. Le son ne manqua pas d’étonner Misha à cause de sa douceur et de sa chaleur. Tranquillement, Jensen commença à expliquer les règles du jeu et bien que Misha s’appliquât à l’écouter, il finit par se concentrer de nouveau sur les lèvres de Jensen.

Jusqu’à ce que la sonnette retentisse.

« Ce doit être la pizza, » dit Jensen en se mettant sur ses pieds. « Et n’essayez même pas de me donner de l’argent pour ça, je vous ai invité, » ajouta-t-il sérieusement alors qu’il sortait de la pièce, ayant visiblement remarqué que Misha avait levé la main pour prendre son portefeuille dans sa poche.

Misha soupira et abandonna.

Lorsque Jensen revint et montra la boîte à pizza à Misha, celui-ci tordit son visage instinctivement. « Bon sang, qu’est-ce que vous avez pu mettre dans cette pauvre pizza ? »

Jensen leva un sourcil à son attention, visiblement surpris des mots choisi par Misha. « Eh bien, vous avez dit que vous mangiez de tout. Tout ce qui incluait des anchois, des olives, des oignons, des câpres et du pepperoni se trouve dedans. »

« J’imagine que c’est votre façon de vérifier que j’ai l’étoffe d’un ami ? » Misha leva les yeux d’un air interrogateur et Jensen rit. « Je suis prêt. »

« Vous voulez une autre bière pour aller avec ? » Demanda Jensen après avoir placé la boîte sur la table basse.

« Oui, s’il vous plaît. »

Souriant encore, Jensen quitta la pièce en donnant à Misha tout le temps du monde pour l’observer en train de déambuler vers la cuisine, de regarder le balancement langoureux de ses hanches — et bon sang, si la courbe des lèvres de Jensen était sensuelle, alors celle de ses fesses était tout simplement obscène. Misha réussit tant bien que mal à garder un visage impassible tout ce temps et il remercia Jensen lorsqu’il revint avec deux bouteilles de bière fraîches et deux assiettes pour leur pizza.

La pizza avait une odeur difficilement qualifiable de délicieuse, mais après la première bouchée, Misha gémit d’appréciation.

« Pour dire la vérité, c’est meilleur que je ne le pensais, » admit-il en prenant une grande bouchée de plus.

Jensen le regarda, le scruta un moment, puis il se mit lentement à sourire de toutes ses dents. « Félicitations, vous avez réussi le test. »

« Le test d’étoffe d’ami ? » Demanda Misha, fixant Jensen dans les yeux en levant les sourcils.

« On dirait bien. Parce que c’est la meilleure garniture de pizza _qui soit_. Et ils ne la font que dans une seule pizzeria dans toute la ville. »

Misha gloussa, amusé, et il se remit à mâcher. « J’imagine que d’autres ont dû échouer avant moi, alors ? » Demanda-t-il après un instant.

Jensen hocha la tête distraitement. « Ils ont plutôt fait semblant de trouver ça mangeable alors qu’ils voulaient la recracher de suite. Ce n’est pas ce que vous avez semblé vouloir faire, et j’ai remarqué que la capacité des gens à jouer la comédie disparaissait dès la première bouchée de cette pizza. »

« Je l’aime, vraiment, » dit Misha avec un large sourire et il s’en prit une seconde part, qui lui valut un sourire amusé de la part de Jensen.

Ils mangèrent en silence, prirent de temps en temps une gorgée de leur bière, et l’atmosphère confortable demeura intacte. Jensen expliqua par bribes d’autres règles du football, et ils firent tinter leurs bouteilles à chaque touchdown.

Ce n’était pas vraiment le jeu qui détendit Misha à ce point, c’était tout simplement la façon dont ils se prélassaient dans le canapé, affalés, les pieds de Jensen appuyés sur la table basse, le bien-être qu’ils ressentaient en présence de l’autre. C’était le comportement que Jensen envers lui, celui d’un ami, tapotant son épaule de temps en temps pour avoir l’attention de Misha pour lui indiquer quelque chose à propos du match. Misha se sentait très mal à l’aise vis-à-vis de ça et il fit de son mieux pour ne pas trop y penser. Lui faisant de grands sourires, ses yeux verts brillants, Jensen était assis à côté de Misha, un bras négligemment placé au-dessus du dos du canapé.

Si Misha y réfléchissait trop, il pouvait également se demander si Jensen flirtait délibérément ou non.

Il essaya vraiment de ne pas y penser. Lorsque le match arriva à la mi-temps, Jensen lança un rapide regard vers Misha. « Ça vous dérange si je mets les nouvelles ? »

« Pas du tout, » sourit Misha. « Je les regarde généralement à cette heure. »

Jensen hocha d’un air entendu et appuya sur le bouton de la télécommande. NBC venait tout juste de commencer les infos.

Le présentateur regarda directement vers la caméra avant de reprendre la lecture de l’information en cours. « L’État de New York a ratifié le décret légalisant le mariage homosexuel aujourd’hui. Par la suite, un groupe d’opposants à cette nouvelle législation s’est réuni devant la Maison Blanche. Notre envoyé spécial en direct nous fait part des dernières nouvelles. »

Misha ne put s’empêcher de grogner alors que la caméra montrait un groupe d’une quarantaine de personnes qui se tenaient devant les portes de la Maison Blanche, surveillées de près par les Services Secrets et des policiers. Ils portaient des pancartes avec des messages comme ‘ _Dieu déteste les pédés’_ et ‘ _L’Homosexualité est un crime’_ , et c’étaient les messages les plus gentils, les secouant dans l’air alors qu’ils criaient en chœur vers la Maison Blanche.

« Crétins ignorants, » marmonna Jensen dans la barbe qu’il n’avait pas.

« Oui, je pense la même chose, » ajouta Misha. « Où se trouve le si-merveilleux Kapt’n Kripke à des moments comme ça, hein ? C’est qu’un putain d’homophobe comme eux. »

« Bien dit, » fit simplement Jensen en levant le poing vers Misha.

Sans hésiter une seule seconde, il enroula ses propres doigts en un poing et il le toucha du sien.

La signification de la situation le frappa alors. « Alors vous êtes pour le mariage gay ? » Demanda Misha en hésitant, espérant s’habituer aux papillons dans son ventre, qui lançaient des picotements tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Bien sûr que oui, » Jensen haussa les épaules. « Ça ne veut pas dire que je voudrais épouser une femme ou un homme, mais je suis pour que tout le monde soit traité également. »

Misha le scruta avec attention, essayant de trouver les mots et le courage de lui poser la question. « Ce serait super de le légaliser rien que pour les faire chier, » dit-il à la place en faisant un signe vers la télé.

« N’est-ce pas différent ? » Demanda Jensen, un sourcil levé sur son front. Les étincelles dans ses yeux étaient envoûtantes, suggérant qu’il y avait quelque chose caché derrière les mots.

« Eh bien, si, j’imagine que les faire chier reviendrait plutôt à se tenir devant eux et d’embrasser un autre homme juste sous leur nez, » admit Misha, soutenant le regard de Jensen malgré l’intensité qui éclairait ses yeux à présent.

« Vous le feriez ? » Répondit Jensen doucement, audacieusement, après quelques secondes. Son ton était hésitant, et le cœur de Misha rata un battement en pensant qu’il tâtait sans doute le terrain aussi.

« Embrasser un autre homme ? Bien sûr, » Misha fit un sourire de travers et baissa les yeux vers ses genoux. Il ne put regarder Jensen dans les yeux. « Devant ces gens ? Oui, si l’autre est d’accord. »

« Alors vous me dites que… »

« – je suis bi, » fit Misha en terminant la phrase de Jensen.

« Hum. »

« Quoi, ‘hum’ ? »

« Moi aussi, » répondit Jensen d’un ton nonchalant. Cette fois, Misha ne put garder les yeux loin de lui, ils furent attirés vers lui comme des aimants. L’autre homme était assis juste là et il tripotait le tissu de la jambe de son jeans, et bon sang, un homme adulte ne devrait pas être autorisé à avoir l’air si adorable.

Misha ne répondit pas. Quoiqu’il réponde, il aurait l’air bizarre, maladroit et pathétique. Ou pire — malheureux. Donc il leva son poing vers Jensen tout comme Jensen l’avait fait quelques instants plus tôt.

Comme Jensen ne fit rien, Misha le remua en signe d’invitation. « Tapez-le, je sais que vous le voulez, » chantonna-t-il presque.

« Chais pas, est-ce qu’il y a un code gay impliquant de faire ça avec son poing que je ne connais pas ? » Le taquina Jensen, souriant de toutes ses dents. Il semblait presque content de lui.

« Vous pouvez toujours agripper votre petit doigt au mien lorsqu’on aura terminé, mais c’est trop gay pour moi. Aussi, vous avez peut-être envie de reformuler cette phrase, » fit Misha d’un air pince-sans-rire.

Jensen rit, sa voix de nouveau si douce et si agréable à écouter. Aussi troublant cela pouvait-il être, Misha risquait de s’habituer rapidement à ce son, et se surprit même à vouloir l’entendre plus souvent. Lorsque leurs poings se touchèrent et qu’ils ouvrirent leurs doigts pour en faire une version explosive, ils se mirent à rire de nouveau.

Jensen accrocha même son petit doigt à celui de Misha ensuite. Sans manquer de faire un sourire téméraire. Même si ce fut difficile, Misha soutint son regard et ne lâcha pas son doigt. Il attendit le moment opportun pour le libérer, mais n’eut pas l’occasion.

Finalement, Jensen soupira tandis qu’il retirait son doigt. « Alors, comment ça se passait, au lycée ? » Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

« Ne m’en parlez pas, » fit Misha en roulant des yeux. « J’ai été découvert quand j’étais en première. Pris en flag avec un autre type dans le placard. Littéralement. Et le reste, c’est du passé, » il haussa les épaules et brisa le contact de leurs regards. Ce n’étaient pas des souvenirs qu’il aimait déterrer. « Et pour vous ? »

« J’étais ‘hétéro’ à ce moment-là, » dit Jensen, complétant avec des signes des doigts pour marquer les guillemets. « Personne ne me posait de questions lorsque j’allais dans le local à fournitures avec un autre type alors que je sortais avec la fille à la tête des pompom girls. Même si c’est elle qui a révélé que j’étais gay pendant ma dernière année, parce qu’elle pensait pouvoir se venger de moi. Et puis quoi encore, comme si c’était possible. »

« Qu’est-ce que vous avez fait ? »

« Disons simplement que je le lui ai fait regretter. Je suis plutôt farceur, en fait. Et je n’allais pas la laisser foutre en l’air mon bal de promo, alors j’y suis allé avec le type avec qui je couchais à l’époque et croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis que je me suis davantage amusé qu’elle, » fit Jensen en arborant un large sourire.

« Un farceur, hum ? » Misha lui rendit son sourire.

« Oui, alors ? »

Misha soupira, ses lèvres tordues en un sourire mélancolique. « J’aurais pu demander l’aide de quelqu’un comme vous. Mais j’ai encaissé toutes les insultes. J’ai même pris le module de claquettes appalachiennes en EPS, et même si ça faisait de moi une cible facile pour certains, je ne voulais pas me cacher. »

« Des claquettes appalachiennes ? » Demanda Jensen, essayant de garder un visage sérieux. « C’est quoi, au juste ? »

« Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas savoir, » Misha fit un clin d’œil. « Enfin, c’était le lycée et j’étais désespéré. »

En entendant cela, Jensen rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata de rire et tout ce à quoi Misha put penser — entre ses propres éclats de rire — fut son cou, n’attendant que d’être embrassé avec le grain de sa barbe à peine visible, et ses lèvres entrouvertes, et le doux grondement de son rire qui emplissait la salle.

Bon sang, Misha voulait l’embrasser à en perdre la raison, et si ça ne crevait pas déjà les yeux qu’il était amoureux de lui, c’était clair à présent. Il dut inspirer profondément avant de regarder de nouveau dans les yeux vert mousse de Jensen.

Ils continuèrent de parler et de rire tout le reste du match et lorsque l’édition de nuit des nouvelles diffusa de nouveau les mêmes informations, sur les manifestations, Jensen intervint. « Quelqu’un devrait leur faire une bonne farce. Vraiment. »

« Ça fait des années que j’aimerais voir quelqu’un peindre la Maison Blanche en rose, » fit Misha en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Ou des couleurs de l’arc-en-ciel. Ou peindre quelque chose des couleurs de l’arc-en-ciel, » plaisanta Jensen, giflant sa cuisse.

« Et d’embrasser quelqu’un devant tout ça. Avec un partenaire du même sexe, bien sûr, »

Ils tapèrent leurs poings une fois de plus avant d’accrocher leurs regards et de rire. Misha ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il s’était autant amusé. Mais c’était étrange, tout de même. Pas plus tard que l’avant-veille, Misha espionnait l’homme avec qui il passait la soirée et se détendait et l’avait vu se masturber et se toucher dans ce même canapé. Et il s’était branlé en regardant, plusieurs fois, parce que c’était vraiment excitant. Et Jensen, maintenant qu’il avait tout le temps de l’observer, de le regarder vraiment, était incroyablement beau. Sa gentillesse et son amabilité firent presque rougir Misha de honte, parce qu’il avait épié ce moment privé de pure intimité. Misha se hâta de noyer son rougissement grandissant et ses sentiments perturbés avec quelques gorgées de bière.

Plus tard, après une bière de plus, Jensen conduisit Misha à la porte.

Et Misha ne réussit qu’à buter sur les mots qui étaient déjà sur le bout de sa langue. ‘ _J’ai passé une très bonne soirée, ça vous tente un second rendez-vous ?_ ’ Mais il n’était pas une fille et ce n’était pas un rendez-vous du tout et c’était sérieusement confus.

« Alors, ça vous tente de voir un vrai match des Mavericks ? » Demanda Jensen avec hésitation alors qu’il se tenait dans l’encadrement de la porte, tandis que Misha s’affairait à mettre ses chaussures dans le couloir.

« Pourquoi pas ? Quand aura lieu le prochain ? » Répondit-il.

« Ce vendredi. »

Décidant d’y aller à l’instinct, Misha sourit et marcha vers Jensen, le regardant directement dans les yeux. « D’accord, alors vendredi. Chez moi, cette fois. »

« Merci, j’y serai, » accepta Jensen avec un signe de tête enthousiaste. « À huit heures. »

« On a un rendez-vous, alors, » fit Misha en arborant un large sourire, et l’air se mit à vibrer entre eux. C’était sorti tout seul, il n’avait pas l’intention de dire ça — pas de cette manière, c’était juste une façon de parler. Il ne voulait pas dire un rendez-vous, bien sûr que non. Malgré tout, il y avait Jensen, qui se tenait devant Misha, quelques centimètres les séparant à peine. Un rougissement s’élevait sur les joues de Misha et il avait l’impression d’être de nouveau au lycée.

Cela lui demanda un peu de retenue pour ne pas couiner ou faire un saut en arrière lorsque Jensen agrandit son sourire et tendit les bras pour serrer Misha. La sensation qui s’installa dans son ventre était étrange. Une soudaine affection frappa Misha comme une brique à la tête, et il tourna prudemment son entrejambe pour l’éloigner de Jensen, parce que bon sang — il sentait le moindre muscle de la poitrine charpentée de Jensen onduler sous le tissu de son tee-shirt, ses biceps parfaitement formés saillants sous la manche, la peau de Jensen qui était si douce là où elle touchait celle de Misha. Sans en décider consciemment, Misha enroula ses bras autour du cou de Jensen, le rapprocha de lui. C’était un réflexe, c’était tout. Ce fut ce que se dit Misha.

« Bonne nuit, Misha, » dit doucement Jensen, et sa voix était étrangement basse et rauque. Il s’éclaircit la gorge juste après avoir fini sa phrase.

« Dormez bien, » répondit Misa, serrant Jensen une fois de plus avant de lâcher son cou et de mettre fin à l’étreinte.

Avec ce sourire omniprésent, Jensen regarda Misha descendre les marches et partir pour sa propre maison. Ils échangèrent un dernier regard et se firent un geste de la main avant que Misha ne franchisse le seuil de sa porte. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine à un rythme deux fois supérieur à d’habitude et il se sentit complètement déstabilisé. Agréablement excité, oui, mais aussi totalement perdu.

Il fut accueilli par plusieurs minions qui attendaient derrière la porte. Ils murmuraient, faisaient des gestes et gazouillaient. Lorsque Misha referma la porte derrière lui, ils se retournèrent tous vers lui, commencèrent à babiller et à faire des bruits interrogateurs.

« C’était un rendez-vous agréable, et je n’ai pas tout fait foirer, » dit Misha, plutôt fier.

Les minions applaudirent et sifflèrent peu discrètement, certains faisant même une petite danse de la victoire. L’un de ceux qui étaient devant leva les sourcils et fit des bruits de bisous.

« Non, je ne l’ai pas embrassé, Joe. »

« Awww, » annonça Joe en laissant sa tête retomber vers sa poitrine.

Misha soupira de satisfaction avant de reconduire les minions dans le laboratoire et de se diriger vers l’étage. Il avait besoin d’une douche. Et de se masturber. Maintenant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre (moi aussi, j'étais un peu comme le minion Joe à la toute fin TT (je crois que Joe a parlé pour toutes les fangirls ici présentes).  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire même pour une mini-review si vous avez aimé - j'y répondrai directement dans les commentaires.  
> À la semaine prochaine !


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ Katie : Katie Cassidy; l'interprête de Ruby dans la saison 3 de Supernatural  
> \+ Sheppard : Mark Sheppard; l'interprête de Crowley dans Supernatural.  
> \+ Mothra : Papillon géant qui combat parfois aux côtés de Godzilla.  
> \+ Laphroaig (prononcer: /ləˈfrɔɪɡ/) est un scotch produit sur l'île d'Islay (une des îles de l'Écosse). Ce scotch a la particularité d'un goût très tourbé, fumé et marin. Les whiskys des îles d'Écosse sont les seuls à utiliser de la tourbe lors du séchage de l'orge maltée, ce qui imprègne le grain de la fumée et lui donne ce goût si spécial. Dans chaque bouteille il y a un code qui permet de rejoindre le club des 'Friends of Laphroaig' et offre une petite parcelle d’un pied sur un pied (environ 930cm3) à chaque inscrit. C'est aussi le whisky préféré de l'auteur de cette fanfiction, qui m'a convertie parce que j'ai goûté pour la science, et j'ai été convertie.  
> \+ Jack = Jack Daniel's; un whiskey d'origine américaine

_Chapitre 3_

« Ça vous dérange si je me joins à vous ? »

C’était mardi après-midi. Jensen venait tout juste de rentrer du travail et il s’apprêtait à aller courir. Du moins, c’était le cas jusqu’à ce que Misha n’arrive et ne le regarde avec sa tête penchée sur le côté et un sourire sur les lèvres. Il portait un short, des chaussures de course et un vieux tee-shirt gris des AC/DC qui était trop grand pour lui, sans pour autant manquer de révéler sa silhouette svelte. Jensen fit de son mieux pour ne pas l’observer de façon flagrante, et il échoua sans doute lamentablement.

« Non, pas du tout. Mais je dois vous avertir que je cours pendant au moins une demi-heure, alors– » fit Jensen, avant d’être rapidement interrompu.

« J’ai beau ne pas être en forme, mais je tiendrai une demi-heure, » Misha lui sourit. Puis il se retourna pour se mettre à courir le long du trottoir. « Je courrais des marathons, vous savez. »

« Vraiment ? » Jensen se surprit à être bouche bée avant d’emboîter le pas à son voisin.

« Oui. J’adore courir. J’ai juste… arrêté, il y a quelques temps, je crois. C’est difficile de se lever du canapé lorsqu’on n’a pas la motivation. »

Jensen lui lança un regard, remarquant la tension sur le visage de Misha. Oui, il comprenait ce qu’il voulait dire. Il était ‘chômeur’, à la manière des super vilains, ne trouvant rien à faire, pas de farce à réaliser, ni de cambriolage de grande volée, rien de cet acabit. Soufflant un doux gloussement, Jensen donna un coup dans le haut du bras de Misha gentiment sans y mettre beaucoup de force. « Eh bien, c’est le moment de s’y remettre, je crois, » dit-il aimablement.

Un sourire retourna sur les lèvres de Misha et il fit signe à Jensen de tourner. « Par ici. Je vais vous montrer mon chemin préféré. »

Alors que Jensen n’avait eu que le temps d’explorer et de repérer les environs en même temps qu’il courrait en faisant le tour du pâté de maisons, Misha avait vécu ici pendant des années et il connaissait le coin. Ils arrivèrent à un superbe parc, et entrèrent dans une petite forêt pittoresque. Le soleil était radieux, une petite brise estivale soufflait et tout autour de Jensen l’aidait à se détendre alors qu’il respirait l’air frais et pur. Il était également conscient qu’un sourire idiot semblait collé à son visage, mais il était incapable de ne pas sourire. En vérité, il ne s’était pas senti si libre et bien depuis quelques temps, sentant presque la tension physique suinter hors de lui, même si l’image était plutôt dégoûtante. Et aussi, il y avait Misha. Misha avec ses yeux stupidement bleus, ses lèvres soyeuses entrouvertes qui avalaient de l’air alors qu’il courrait aux côtés de Jensen, leurs coudes se touchant de temps en temps. De la sueur coulait du front de Misha, bouclant les cheveux courts qui collaient à sa peau.

Le cœur de Jensen rata presque ce battement de cœur métaphorique qui n’avait rien à voir avec la fatigue de la course.

« Pause étirements, » annonça Misha après avoir traversé la forêt, arrivant à un petit banc.

Misha étira son pied sur le dossier du banc et commença à faire des exercices, Jensen fit de même. Ils s’aidèrent pour étirer le dessus de leurs cuisses, se tenant sur l’épaule de l’autre pour garder l’équilibre dans une compréhension mutuelle. Et si Jensen laissa sa maison sur l’épaule de Misha plus longtemps que nécessaire, eh bien, ce fut tout. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils avaient terminé et retournaient chez eux dans leur paisible banlieue.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à leur rue, Jensen se posa une question pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Si seulement il pouvait reprendre tout à zéro. Si seulement c’était normal, si seulement il n’y avait pas un monde compliqué et corrompu qui avait besoin de recevoir des leçons par une poignée de héros et de vilains, si seulement c’était le cas ils… vivraient une vie normale et tranquille dans une banlieue et iraient courir après le travail, Misha et lui.

Ils marchèrent la cinquantaine de mètres qui restait, ralentissant leurs respirations et avalant autant d’air que possible à chaque fois. Lorsque Jensen regarda la montre à son poignet, il s’avéra qu’ils avaient couru pendant près d’une heure. Dans une sorte d’accord silencieux, ils s’arrêtèrent devant la demeure de Misha, et il eut visiblement beaucoup de difficultés à trouver les bons mots.

« Cette motivation est suffisante pour vous ? » Fit Jensen pour le sortir de sa détresse.

« Qu’est-ce que– Enfin, je, hum… » Misha inspira profondément, sa respiration ne s’était pas encore calmée.

« La motivation pour lever vos jolies fesses du canapé, » dit Jensen en faisant un clin d’œil.

Misha le regarda bouche bée et essaya de le dissimuler en faisant comme s’il essayait toujours de retrouver son souffle. Jensen faillit y croire.

« Demain, même heure, même endroit. Je serais très déçu si vous ne veniez pas, » ajouta Jensen avant de se tourner vers sa propre maison. « À bientôt, Misha ! »

Il n’entendit qu’un « Oui, à plus tard, » étouffé derrière lui et il sourit à pleine dents pour lui-même. N’importe qui aurait pu dire qu’il était content de lui, mais — il venait tout juste de faire en sorte que Misha A.) sorte un peu de sa coquille B.) bafouille adorablement et C.) soit complètement nerveux. Et bon sang, si ce n’était pas une bonne chose.

: : :

Mercredi, ils explorèrent un autre trajet qui comportait plus de forêt. Ils discutèrent tranquillement et simplement, du monde et de leurs mères et de tous les sujets qui leur passaient par la tête. Il s’avéra qu’ils n’étaient pas si différents. Jensen avait eu un jour étrange au bureau, et Misha rit à gorge déployée alors qu’il imitait ses collègues en train de se disputer.

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrai être là demain, » dit Misha lorsqu’ils rentrèrent. « J’ai un rendez-vous important dans l’après-midi et je ne sais pas combien de temps ça durera. »

« Un entretien pour un travail ? » Demanda Jensen.

« En quelque sorte, » Misha haussa les épaules. « Je croise les doigts. »

« Bien sûr, » Jensen hocha la tête et fit une tape sur l’épaule de Misha en signe d’encouragement. « Bonne chance. »

« Merci. »

: : :

Jeudi, Misha trouva une boîte de tupperware sur son porche lorsqu’il sortit prendre le journal.

Elle était rouge et il y avait une note adhésive dessus.

_Bonne chance pour votre entretien ! Il n’y a pas de bouchon de bouteille dedans, juste des pépites de chocolat. — J. PS : la deuxième est pour Jared._

Misha la lut deux fois avant d’ouvrir la boîte en arborant un grand sourire. Deux muffins aux pépites de chocolat qui sentaient délicieusement bon étaient à l’intérieur, et ils semblaient fait maison. Et bon sang, Misha ne put s’empêcher de garder un large sourire alors qu’il lisait la note une fois de plus. Jensen lui avait fait des muffins pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Après avoir réfléchi quelques instants, Misha colla le post-it à l’intérieur d’un placard de la cuisine, où Jared ne le trouverait pas et où les minions ne pourraient pas l’atteindre.

Puis il se fit une tasse de café, s’installa sur la terrasse et prit son petit-déjeuner. Le muffin était croustillant et chocolaté et tout simplement succulent. Misha fredonna de délectation et bénit sa grasse matinée. Il avait toujours était particulièrement nerveux avant un rendez-vous à la Banque du Mal, mais aujourd’hui, il se sentait plutôt détendu.

Le petit cadeau de Jensen avait peut-être quelque chose à voir avec ça.

C’était perturbant, en quelque sorte, d’être aussi é _motionnellement_ attiré par un type qu’il avait déjà vu en train de se masturber. Mais maintenant qu’ils commençaient à se connaître, c’était tout simplement bizarre de savoir déjà de quoi Jensen avait l’air lorsqu’il jouissait, de sa bouche lorsque ses lèvres se relâchaient et des gémissements qui s’en échappaient — d’accord, ces pensées n’aidaient pas en cet instant.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Misha fixa son jardin, qui ne ressemblait plus à rien et était envahi par les mauvaises herbes. Il devrait peut-être sortir la tondeuse à gazon. À la réflexion… il reposa sa tête contre le dossier de la chaise de jardin et soupira. Il y avait tant à faire. Mais il avait encore quelques heures de libres et il devait bien commencer quelque part. Alors, un peu de travail ne demandant pas beaucoup de réflexion pour se distraire ? Pourquoi pas.

Après avoir porté l’assiette et la tasse vide dans la cuisine, Misha enfila un vieux tee-shirt et un jeans qui était déchiré au niveau du genou et il mit la tondeuse en route, ce qui lui valut quelques regards étranges de la part des minions. Ils se trouvaient dans le salon et le regardaient par les fenêtres. Misha les remarqua, puis il se remit au travail. Il voulait se plonger dans le travail, dans ses pensées. Il ne voulait surtout pas penser à la Banque du Mal et encore moins à des yeux qui étaient aussi verts que l’herbe luxuriante qu’il était en train de couper. L’odeur était saisissante, et Misha sourit. L’herbe fraîchement coupée et les émanations de la tondeuse lui rappelaient toujours la maison de son enfance, lorsque sa mère tondait l’herbe sous la chaleur torride de l’été tandis qu’il était assis sous le porche de devant, profitant de la chaleur. C’était une époque heureuse.

Malheureusement, l’herbe était aussi brune et fanée à plusieurs endroits. Le pommier avait vraiment besoin d’une bonne coupe. Et Misha ne voulait même pas parler des fuchsias. Ils n’étaient pas que trop grands, ils avaient pris leur propre forme, imitant quelque chose entre un mouton et un gros chat. Un très gros chat, sans doute qui avait un peu explosé.

Misha soupira et prit les autres outils de jardin, un râteau pour l’herbe et une cisaille à haies pour les fuchsias. L’arbre demandait trop de travail, il s’en occuperait un autre jour. Mais pour l’instant, les fuchsias et l’herbe suffiraient.

Cela prit presque deux heures à Misha pour donner au jardin un aspect moins sauvage et lui donner un air plus soigné. Il y avait encore tellement de travail à faire, mais pour le moment, il avait besoin d’une douche et de se préparer pour la Banque du Mal. Rien que d’y penser, il grogna alors qu’il poussait les minions vers le laboratoire — sérieusement, comment réussissaient-ils à en sortir constamment ? — et alla se doucher. Être nu et nerveux fit ressortir l’un de ses problèmes.

Comment - non, pas ‘comment’ — _pourquoi_ avait-il invité Jensen chez lui ? Jensen avait un salon très confortable et une télévision en parfait état de marche. Ce n’était pas parce que Jensen l’avait invité en premier que Misha devait lui rendre la pareille. N’est-ce pas ? Cela lui avait simplement semblé être la bonne chose à faire à ce moment-là.

Misha frotta ses cheveux avec une serviette pour les sécher et gémit. Il était fichu.

Mais il allait s’occuper d’un problème à la fois. Il prit son costume rayé et sa veste, ajouté une chemise à col boutonné noire et une cravate d’un violet éclatant. Le violet était la couleur du mal, et Misha adorait cette tenue. Avec ses cheveux artistiquement ébouriffés, Misha descendit au garage, où sa fidèle voiture l’attendait.

La Banque du Mal n’était pas un endroit auquel on accédait facilement. Ce n’était accessible que par la porte arrière d’un restaurant italien qui passait inaperçu dans un coin perdu de la ville. Le propriétaire était, bien entendu, un vilain à la retraite — qui n’avait pas été une lumière, visiblement — et qui n’en avait pas l’air, ajouté à des sourcils broussailleux foncés et des cheveux noirs. Malgré son regard intimidant et son apparence lugubre, Misha le salua d’un sourire amical, ignora son froncement de sourcils et se dirigea directement vers les toilettes des hommes. Après un scanner des iris et de ses doigts, le mur glissa sur le côté et révéla un couloir qui était décoré uniquement de rouge et d’or, trop pompeux d’après Misha. Malgré tout ce luxe, le panneau ‘anciennement Lehman Brothers’ était toujours accroché au mur. Misha grogna.

La Banque du Mal n’était pas un endroit que l’on _voulait_ visiter de bonne grâce.

Et d’un, il y avait des crétins partout ici. Des vilains plus jeunes qui semblaient penser qu’ils savaient tout traînaient dans la salle d’attente, frimaient et se ridiculisaient. Et de deux, voir tout ça déprimait Misha. Et de trois, le directeur de la banque était un crétin.

Et aujourd’hui, Misha roulait déjà des yeux lorsqu’il passa la porte.

Chad était là.

Et Chad était l’idiot le plus odieux, stupide et vulgaire qui ait jamais prétendu être quelque chose s’approchant de diabolique.

Inutile de préciser que Misha ne l’aimait pas beaucoup.

« Regardez-moi ça ! Il est toujours en vie, » Chad sourit d’un air suffisant et marcha près de Misha. « Hé, toujours pas convaincu que la retraite serait un plan de carrière hautement recommandé dans ton cas ? »

Misha ne daigna même pas le regarder.

Chad leva un sourcil, imitant Misha. « Oh, je vois, nous sommes à la Banque, donc ça veut dire que le Malicieux Misha a un super plan en prévision ? Bon sang, laisse tomber. Tu ne vas jamais arriver à mon niveau d’excellence. »

Misha grogna. Même cela était une réponse trop développée pour Chad.

« Et en plus avec un nom comme Malicieux Misha, enfin. C’est tellement années quatre-vingt-dix. »

 _Dixit ‘Le Chadster’_ , pensa Misha avant de répliquer. « La ferme. »

« Tu ne devrais pas plutôt me dire de rincer ma bouche avec du savon après avoir dit ce genre de mots, mon vieux ? »

Misha l’ignora, le repoussa sur le côté avec son épaule avant de s’installer sur l’un des longs bancs de la salle d’attente. Chad parlait toujours, mais Misha utilisait la meilleure tactique — la méditation. Ça l’avait aidé à faire la sourde oreille face à des crétins comme Chad. Il resta simplement assis là, perdu dans ses pensées et regardant dans le vide, et consciemment ou non, ses pensées tournèrent autour de Jensen. Oui, d’accord, peut-être qu’il était une andouille et se laissait avoir par ces yeux verts et ces taches de rousseur, mais il fallait avouer qu’il était incroyable. La visite de Jensen le lendemain était la seule chose qui l’aida à tenir pendant l’heure durant laquelle il demeura assis dans la salle d’attente avec Chad. Peut-être pourrait-il aller le voir aujourd’hui, lorsqu’il en aurait terminé ici. Juste pour aller le voir, bien entendu. Peut-être pourrait-il apporter de la bière ? Ou une tarte ?

Lorsqu’on appela son nom, Misha repoussa rapidement Chad — il n’avait même pas semblé se formaliser de l’absence de réponse de la part de Misha — et il se présenta à l’accueil.

« Bonjour, Katie, » salua-t-il la réceptionniste, une belle blonde.

« Hé, Misha, tu veux une tasse de café après la période Chad ? »

C’était l’avantage qui allait avec le titre de client régulier et Katie savait s’y prendre. « Oui, merci. »

Elle lui sourit, alla à la machine à café et lui fit signe de rejoindre Monsieur Sheppard. Lorsque Misha entra dans la pièce et s’assit au siège qu’on lui montrait, il repensa à une insulte appropriée pour le directeur de la banque. Ce n’était pas un crétin par définition, il était juste… suffisant et narquois et il savait précisément qui il était et la raison pour laquelle il était là. Et visiblement, il prenait son pied parce qu’il avait du pouvoir sur les autres. En l’occurrence, il s’agissait de Misha.

Katie lui apporta la tasse de café et Sheppard lui fit un signe de tête lorsqu’elle prit congé.

« Donc… expliquez-moi pourquoi je devrais vous accorder votre troisième prêt de l’année ? Sans oublier que — oh, oui, – » et Sheppard tapa son index contre son menton et il prit sa voix intimidante, ricanant, « vous n’avez pas rendu le moindre centime pour les deux précédents. »

« C’est parce que– » commença Misha, qui fut rapidement interrompu.

« Ais-je dit que j’avais terminé ? » Sheppard se pencha en arrière dans sa chaise et attendit quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il observa ses ongles. Misha ferma la bouche. Il n’aurait pas dû essayer de se défendre. Sheppard aimait faire des discours. S’il y avait une règle dans la Banque du Mal, ce serait : ‘Encaisse l’humiliation, ensuite tu auras peut-être l’argent.’

Un silence étrange demeura dans la salle alors que le directeur de la banque se leva avant de faire lentement le tour du bureau, se reposant contre alors qu’il faisait de nouveau face à Misha. « Vous n’avez aucunement participé au moindre profit qu’a fait cette banque les deux dernières années. Vos farces ne sont pas à la hauteur de vos compétiteurs plus jeunes. Prenez Mystic J, par exemple. Ce type a un esprit de génie. Je ne l’ai pas encore vu ici et j’imagine que je ne le verrai jamais. Alors, qu’est-ce qu’on peut en conclure ? » Demanda-t-il, regardant le plafond dans une expression faussement méditative face à la question. « Oui. Vous êtes trop vieux pour ça. Pourquoi gâcherais-je plus d’argent pour vous ? Et sachez que vous pouvez parler maintenant. Et vous feriez bien de me donner de bonnes raisons. »

Misha inspira et commença passionnément sans aucune trace de tremblement dans sa voix, « J’ai besoin de ce crédit _à cause_ de Mystic J. J’ai un bon plan cette fois. Je sais que c’est ce que j’ai dit chaque fois que je suis venu ici les années précédentes, mais c’est vrai. Lorsque ce plan sera exécuté, j’aurai assez d’argent pour rembourser les prêts. Tous. »

«  _Si_ ça marche. »

« Ça marchera, » dit Misha avec détermination. « Je ferai en sorte que ça marche. J’ai autant besoin que vous que ce plan fonctionne, alors nous– »

« Oh, mon ange, je n’ai pas besoin de vous, et je n’ai pas besoin de votre plan. Maintenant que j’y pense, ce serait sans doute plus économique pour moi de vous mettre dehors et de vous faire un procès pour l’argent que vous me devez. Mais– » Sheppard marqua une pause dramatique et en profita pour se diriger vers le buffet, où une bouteille de scotch et des verres étaient installés. Il se versa un verre, mais n’en offrit pas à Misha « – parce que je suis d’humeur généreuse aujourd’hui et que ce sera très distrayant de voir votre plan, je vous donne une dernière chance. Demain après-midi, à trois heures, visioconférence avec moi. Vous avez vingt-quatre heures, ce qui vous laisse le temps de préparer une présentation dans le but de m’impressionner, et si vous échouez, vous serez mis hors du circuit. Point final. »

Misha déglutit et hocha la tête. Il savait qu’il ne devait même pas essayer d’argumenter à ce stade. Sheppard lui fit un signe vers la porte, lui montrant qu’il était temps qu’il parte.

« Bonne journée, » fit Misha en guise d’au-revoir, même s’il se sentait nauséeux. Il partit rapidement, sans avoir touché à son café.

Lorsqu’il fut dans la rue et qu’il respira l’air frais de nouveau, Misha se demanda quoi faire. Parmi ses options, il y avait du jardinage pour s’éclaircir les idées, aller courir — un coup d’œil à sa montre lui indiqua que Jensen était sans doute déjà revenu de son jogging, donc il devrait aller seul — pleurer un bon coup sur l’épaule de Jared, ou–

Misha tourna sur ses talons et se dirigea vers le magasin d’alcools et spiritueux plus bas dans la rue.

: : :

Jensen était en pleine réunion et il était vraiment tenté de taper sa tête contre le bureau. Et d’un, parce qu’il était fatigué au point de… Il n’y avait même pas de comparaison pour décrire précisément à quel point il était fatigué. Énormément. Oui, ça pouvait aller. Si quelqu’un le laissait reposer sa tête sur ses mains maintenant, il s’endormirait en quelques secondes et il serait impossible de le réveiller pendant les prochaines heures.

Et de deux, parce que le type qui faisait la présentation était un collègue de Denver et qu’il était chiant. Comme. La. Pluie. Et que cette réunion était prévue de s’étendre sur l’heure qui suivait. Jensen songea à prendre son faisceau gelant pour s’assommer afin de ne pas avoir à supporter ça. Le collègue se mit même à parler de la comptabilité analytique de l’arbre moteur de leur dernier modèle, un sujet sur lequel ils avaient déjà longuement parlé au préalable et s’étaient mis d’accord pour ne pas le mettre sur le tapis pendant la réunion pour de nombreuses raisons. Cette histoire avait déjà fait trop de foin. Jensen en était malade. Mais, le sujet sortit de nouveau, et Jensen réussit à peine à réprimer un grognement de frustration.

Il décida de rêvasser. Il avait déjà entendu tout ça avant.

Quant à la raison pour laquelle il était fatigué — les rêves étaient devenus de pire en pire chaque nuit. Ça avait commencé une semaine plus tôt, lorsqu’il avait déménagé à côté de Misha, l’avait rencontré pour la première fois. Au tout début, ce n’était qu’un réveil dérangeant en pleine nuit, sa peau était alors humide et ses vêtements trempés de sueur et son membre dur comme la pierre sous l’édredon. Il ne savait pas de quoi il avait rêvé, il savait juste qu’il se réveillait à cause de l’excitation et qu’il désirait l’apaisement. Les premières nuits, il se recroquevillait en boule, se retournait et réussissait à dormir de cette façon.

Le premier rêve dont il se souvenait réellement le lendemain l’avait tracassé. Parce qu’il avait été dominé par des yeux d’un bleu électrique emplis de désir, des lèvres roses soyeuses et des cheveux sombres en bataille et les gémissements les plus doux que Jensen ait entendus. C’était juste cette bribe, mais Jensen avait à peine réussi à trouver un nom à l’étrangeté qu’il ressentait auprès de Misha à partir de ce moment. L’avant-veille, Jensen n’avait pas réussi à dormir du tout, trop excité et agacé par le souvenir de ce rêve, et il se retrouva à tourner inlassablement dans le lit, d’un côté sur l’autre, sans pouvoir trouver la bonne position pour s’endormir. C’était nerveusement éprouvant, vraiment.

Finalement, Jensen avait laissé tomber, glissant sa main sous la bande élastique de son boxer et s’était masturbé, rapidement et sans aucune douceur, sans même faire semblant de ne pas penser à ces yeux d’un bleu électrique emplis de désir, ces lèvres roses soyeuses et ces cheveux sombres en bataille et les gémissements les plus doux que Jensen ait entendus. Il en finit en une minute, et malgré tout, il ne se sentait pas satisfait. Une seconde session immédiatement après, moins brutale et plus interminable, le laissa pantelant, mais au moins était-il rassasié. Il passa même une bonne nuit après ça.

Mais la veille… Fut quelque chose d’autre.

En parlant de rêve lucide.

Il se souvenait être dans un lit étrange, qui n’était pas le sien, avec Misha, et ils étaient tous deux nus. Nus et ils faisaient l’amour, Jensen était accroupi, tandis que Misha était installé sur ses cuisses et faisait dos à Jensen, les jambes étendues de chaque côté, poussant ses hanches de haut en bas. Et peut-être que tout était exagéré parce que c’était un rêve, mais Jensen le sentait, serré et brûlant autour de son membre, le dos de Misha qui n’était pas aussi large que le sien, mais élancé et musclé là où il fallait.

Puis, Jensen s’était rendu compte qu’il rêvait.

Mais, bon sang, ce rêve ne devrait jamais s’arrêter. Il pouvait aussi en tirer le meilleur parti, profiter de ce petit fantasme.

Jensen pencha la tête consciemment vers le bas pour mordre doucement le cou de Misha, pour l’érafler à peine avec les dents, et il sourit face au gémissement extatique qui le récompensa. Ses deux mains sur les hanches de Misha, Jensen le poussa vers le bas, s’enfonçant aussi loin qu’il était possible dans son corps tendu, savoura la friction au point qu’il dut presser sa bouche contre l’épaule de Misha pour ne pas crier. Misha gémit et soupira en même temps, un son d’un tel délice que Jensen espéra qu’il put en être de même dans la réalité, parce que bon sang, il ne se fatiguerait jamais de l’entendre. C’était irréel, et en fait, c’était bien et bien _irréel_ après tout. Tout en gardant Misha en place en agrippant avec force sa hanche de sa main gauche, Jensen bougea l’autre vers le ventre de Misha, la plaçant juste à la base du membre de Misha. Jensen ouvrit la main et la pressa de nouveau sur le ventre de Misha, et il sentait presque son propre membre bouger en lui. La pensée, la sensation, même s’il savait que ce n’était pas réel, envoyèrent un éclair de plaisir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Pressant sa main avec plus de force, Jensen accéléra ses mouvements.

Misha gigota dans ses bras, arqua son dos et reposa sa tête contre l’épaule de Jensen. Ses lèvres, pleines ne demandant qu’à être embrassées et glissantes de bave, restèrent entrouvertes, des bouffées rapides d’air chaud chatouillant la peau de la mâchoire de Jensen. Tout s’évanouit dans un brouillard d’halètements et de gémissements, et Jensen voulut en finir, voulut sentir les vagues de la satisfaction, mais–

Eh bien, à ce moment, il se réveilla, installé sur le ventre et faisant des mouvements de va-et-vient dans les draps. Le matelas n’offrant presque aucune friction. Néanmoins, Jensen termina le fantasme dans sa tête — s’imagina enroulant le membre de Misha de sa main, le caressant doucement alors qu’il le poussait vers l’avant avec l’autre main jusqu’à ce que Misha soit à quatre pattes devant lui, et continuant ses mouvements tendrement jusqu’à ce que Misha ne crie sa libération — et il vint avec force, si bien qu’il ne se souvenait pas d’avoir joui avec une telle force depuis quelques temps.

Mais à présent, il payait le prix pour ce merveilleux sexe onirique et excitant avec son merveilleux voisin canon. Rester assis à une réunion en attendant que ça se passe n’était pas amusant, même s’il avait été totalement réveillé et en pleine forme, et même joyeux, lorsqu’il était venu travailler ce matin-là.

Jensen frotta ses yeux avec les talons de ses mains avant de cligner des yeux pour apaiser la petite irritation que lui causèrent ses lentilles de contact.

Le crétin de Denver était maintenant en pleine discussion animée avec le directeur de production et le chef du département de la comptabilité. Comme il l’avait prévu. C’était exactement la raison pour laquelle ils avaient convenu de ne pas mettre le sujet sur la table. Jensen soupira doucement pour lui-même.

Il voulait rentrer chez lui, prendre une bière, regarder des émissions à la télé qui n’étaient pas prise de tête. Peut-être passer voir Misha et demander s’il avait aimé les muffins. Lui demander comment s’est passé ce-qui-n’est-absolument-pas-un-entretien-d’embauche-mais-un-rendez-vous-à-la-Banque-du-Mal. Peut-être qu’il ferait ça.

Un regard sur la montre lui indiqua qu’il aurait dû être rentré chez lui une heure et demie plus tôt.

La discussion s’étendit, et lorsque Jensen rentra bel et bien chez lui, il était huit heures du soir et il était épuisé et désarçonné. Il ouvrit la porte du jardin arrière pour laisser entrer un peu d’air frais. Il n’était pas d’humeur à regarder la télévision ou du sport sous toutes ses formes et pourtant, il se sentait tendu et énervé. Jensen passa une main sur son visage et soupira.

À ce moment-là, il repéra Misha, assis sur sa propre terrasse avec une bouteille de vin.

Sans y réfléchir, Jensen s’avança tranquillement vers la barrière. « Hé, » fit-il doucement, mais assez haut pour que Misha puisse l’entendre.

« Hé, » répondit Misha d’un air fatigué en lui jetant un coup d’œil.

Jensen fronça les sourcils. Ce n’était pas le ton que son voisin avait l’habitude d’employer. « C’est quoi le truc avec le vin et votre attitude ? »

Le soleil couchant peignait le visage de Misha d’un orange sombre et d’un rouge flamboyant alors qu’il soupirait bruyamment. « Journée merdique. »

« Alors l’entretien… ? »

« Ne m’en parlez pas, » l’interrompit Misha en prenant une bonne gorgée de vin.

« Je suis désolé. » Jensen fut surpris de constater qu’il était effectivement désolé.

Misha haussa simplement les épaules. « J’ai déjà pris une demi bouteille de vin. Le monde est déjà moins triste. »

Jensen souffla et se tourna pour admirer le coucher de soleil dans le ciel dégagé.

« Vous rentrez tard, ce soir, » remarqua Misha.

« Oui, eh bien, j’ai aussi eu une journée merdique. J’ai été retenu par une réunion inutile, » expliqua simplement Jensen. Lorsqu’il tourna de nouveau la tête vers Misha, il découvrit que l’homme aux cheveux sombres le scrutait.

« Est-ce qu’il nous faut du fromage pour aller avec le vin ? » Demanda Misha.

Jensen cligna des yeux. Cela lui prit un moment, mais lorsqu’il comprit, il gloussa d’un air fatigué. « J’ai de l’emmental et du gouda au frigo, vous savez. »

« Et je ne sais pas si ce serait blasphématoire de manger de l’emmental et du gouda avec ce vin, mais je n’y suis pas opposé de toute façon, » Misha sourit, et Jensen lui rendit la pareille de bon cœur. C’était la première fois aujourd’hui que Misha semblait être lui-même.

« Je reviens de suite, » fit Jensen en imitant un salut militaire avant de retourner dans sa maison pour prendre le fromage. Tandis qu’il le coupait en cubes assez grands pour être mangés en une bouchée, il se souvint également qu’il y avait une bouteille de très bon vin rouge quelque part dans un des cartons de déménagement qui contenait des choses appartenant à la cuisine. L’attrapant au passage, Jensen sortit et marcha en petites foulées vers le jardin arrière de Misha. La première chose qu’il remarqua fut que le gazon avait été coupé, son odeur fraîche toujours présente dans l’air. « Vous avez tondu la pelouse ? » Demanda-t-il dès qu’il eut contourné le coin et qu’il trouva Misha se paressant sur la balancelle.

« Oui, mais il y a beaucoup d’autres choses à faire, » soupira Misha en faisant tourner le verre dans ses mains. Sans dire le moindre mot, il fit glisser un second verre, rempli à moitié de vin rouge, à l’autre bout de la table et il sourit pour l’inviter à s’installer.

Jensen sourit immédiatement et il posa l’assiette qu’il avait apportée sur la table. Puis il montra la bouteille à Misha et la plaça près de l’assiette. « Je me suis dit qu’il fallait que je l’amène avec moi. Je l’avais eue en cadeau et je n’ai jamais eu l’occasion de la boire. Et je ne peux pas boire tout votre vin savoureux et sans doute coûteux sans offrir quelque chose en retour, » Jensen s’installa près de l’autre homme alors qu’il parlait.

Le regard qu’il reçut était aussi bien agacé qu’intrigué. « Merci, » dit Misha en fin de compte. « Même si j’ai simplement demandé au vendeur de ne donner deux bouteilles du meilleur vin que je pouvais me payer pour vingt balles. »

Jensen rejeta la tête en arrière et rit, il ne put s’en empêcher. C’était tellement naturel de faire ça près de Misha que c’en était tout simplement effrayant. À côté de lui, Misha gloussa, pencha la tête sur le côté alors qu’il regardait Jensen, le bleu de ses yeux intensifié par le soleil couchant. Jensen se retrouva happé par eux, complètement stupéfait et incapable de faire quoique ce soit, et lorsque le sourire de Misha se fit un brin plus enjoué, Jensen sentit son ventre faire des sauts tandis que des papillons — non, pas des papillons — _Mothra_ se débattait frénétiquement dans ses boyaux. Tout à coup, Jensen se sentit nerveux et incertain, et il avait l’impression d’être au septième ciel ou tout comme. Il était aux anges juste parce que Misha le regardait.

En cet instant, Jensen prit une décision. Il s’était refusé d’avoir une vraie vie, de s’offrir des choses, pendant trop longtemps. Il avait sacrifié tout ça pour sa carrière, pour être Mystic J, et il ne s’était jamais laissé désirer quelque chose.

C’en était assez.

S’il y avait une chose que Jensen désirait, c’était Misha.

Jensen tendit la main vers son verre de vin et le leva vers Misha, qui fit tinter son verre contre celui de Jensen en réponse. « À… Je ne sais pas. À nous parce qu’on est émotifs ? » Jensen haussa les épaules, mais il fit un sourire.

« Au partage de nos peines ? »

« Ou parce que la vérité est dans l’alcool. »

« Est-ce qu’on peut s’en tenir à ‘le vin est bon, un point c’est tout’ ? » Demanda Misha, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

« Très bien, alors, » répondit Jensen avant de boire une longue gorgée. Il le goûta avec attention, n’étant pas un grand amateur de vin, mais celui-là… Ni trop sec, ni trop doux sur le palais, et un goût riche et fruité. « Hum. Il est bon. »

Sur ce, il pencha la tête en arrière et but le reste de son verre d’une seule traite, toussant lorsqu’il reposa le verre.

Misha rit.

« Hé, j’ai du retard à rattraper, » fit Jensen en souriant de toutes ses dents et il lécha ses lèvres alors qu’il levait la main vers la bouteille pour remplir son verre. « Vous avez une demi-bouteille d’avance, idiot. »

« Oui, j’ai eu du temps, » répondit Misha, regardant le vide. Ou plutôt, regardant son verre.

« Alors, qu’est-ce qui s’est mal passé, si je puis me permettre ? »

« Juste… Tout, j’imagine. J’ai une autre chance de présenter un projet demain. Peut-être que ça fonctionnera. » Misha soupira et frotta sa main sur son visage. Il semblait éreinté.

Jensen tapota son épaule pour l’encourager. « Ça marchera. Vous devez croire en vous. »

Ils prirent tous deux une gorgée de vin. Le calme demeura quelques instants, mais le silence n’était pas gênant. Un peu étrange, peut-être, mais agréable.

Misha souffla. Sa voix était calme et plus grave que Jensen ne l’avait entendu lorsqu’il dit, « Je ne peux pas vraiment me battre contre la malchance. J’ai l’impression que rien ne marche pour moi ces temps-ci. »

Sans un mot, Jensen tourna la tête pour le regarder. La tristesse se lisait sur tout son visage, des lignes tendues s’étendaient autour de ses yeux, et Jensen remarqua également l’ombre noire qui les cernait. Ça lui faisait mal de le voir comme ça, parce que Jensen s’inquiétait énormément pour lui, même si ça voulait dire qu’il aidait son plus redoutable compétiteur.

Cela frappa alors Jensen lorsqu’il réalisa qu’il lui faudrait dire un jour à Misha qui il était vraiment, afin que ça puisse marcher entre eux. Il prit une autre gorgée de vin. Le verre était de nouveau vide, et Jensen se resservit rapidement, terminant la bouteille dans la foulée.

« Tout le monde a un mauvais jour de temps en temps. Et même si c’est une phase, ça s’arrange tôt ou tard. J’ai appris ça au lycée, » dit Jensen, évitant les yeux de Misha. Il prit une poignée de cubes de fromage et commença à les mâcher nonchalamment.

Sur un autre profond soupir, Misha se leva. « Je reviens, » dit-il avant de disparaître par la porte de ce qui semblait être un salon. Le regard de Jensen le suivit, étudia la courbe de ses fesses dans son jeans ajusté, la descente de sa colonne vertébrale et ses hanches minces. Seigneur, Jensen le ferait se pencher sur la table et lui ferait l’amour dans la seconde qui suivait s’il le pouvait. Réprimant un gémissement de frustration, Jensen ferma les yeux et reposa sa tête contre le dossier, inspirant profondément pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

Un bruit sourd, le premier accord d’une guitare électrique résonna par la porte ouverte du salon et alors que le volume augmentait, Jensen reconnut qu’il s’agissait que ‘Whole Lotta Love’ de Led Zeppelin et sourit.

« Je me suis dit que vous l’aimeriez, » fit la voix de Misha en traversant l’étourdissement dans lequel Jensen s’était tout à coup retrouvé. L’alcool faisait son effet.

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Misha, appuyé dans l’encadrement de la porte avec un sourire tranquille. Il lui sourit. « Ah oui ? Comment savez-vous que j’aime Zep ? »

« Votre tee-shirt, » répondit simplement Misha.

« Oh, oui, » fit Jensen. Il l’avait presque oublié.

« Et je me suis dit qu’on pouvait alléger un peu l’ambiance. Je ne veux pas passer ma soirée à broyer du noir et à me lamenter pendant que je vous raconte toutes mes misères. »

Les yeux de Jensen étaient fixés sur Misha alors qu’il traversait le patio et s’installait de nouveau près de lui. « Hé, il n’y a pas de problème. Les amis sont faits pour ça, non ? »

Le regard de Misha flancha et ses sourcils grimpèrent vers la ligne de ses cheveux alors qu’il croisait les yeux de Jensen. « Amis ? » Demanda-t-il, perplexe, et sa voix se brisa en plein milieu du mot.

« Oui, » Jensen déglutit avec force pour que sa gorge cesse d’être serrée. Oh, il voulait être tellement plus qu’un simple ami pour Misha, mais bon.

Misha hocha la tête, perdu dans ses pensées, son menton tombant contre sa poitrine avant qu’il ne relève les yeux. « Amis, » déclara-t-il en levant la main vers Jensen.

Jensen lui sourit chaleureusement et prit sa main, la serrant fermement. La paume de Misha était plus petite que la sienne, ses doigts longs et élancés et presque fragiles contre les siens, mais la sensation était électrique et la peau de Jensen picota là où il touchait celle de Misha. Le souffle de Jensen resta coincé dans sa gorge. Merde, il fallait que ça cesse avant qu’il ne devienne dingue.

Un couinement ravi venant de la porte du salon les surprit tous les deux. Après avoir cligné des yeux plusieurs fois, Jensen se retourna tout à coup et vit—

Oui, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’était ce qu’il voyait. Ça faisait à peu près un mètre de haut, ça avait un œil, ça portait une salopette bleue et ressemblait à un tic tac démesuré. C’était jaune, aussi. Les yeux écarquillés, Jensen regarda Misha, qui ouvrait et refermait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l’eau. Il cherchait visiblement quoi dire. Jensen savait que Misha était un vilain, qu’il avait un laboratoire, qu’il y avait sans doute testé une chose ou deux, mais, sérieusement, qu’est-ce que c’était que ça ?

Il réussit plus ou moins à parler. « C’est quoi ? »

« Hum, Jensen… Voici Dave. »

« Dave ? » Demanda Jensen, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Oui, il est… Eh bien, c’est le fruit d’une expérience que j’ai fait quand j’étais plus jeune ? » Misha haussa les épaules. « C’est un minion. »

Le minion — Dave — sautilla jusqu’à eux, riant bêtement de joie, et se hissa sur les genoux de Jensen. « Jen ! » fit-il joyeusement.

« Hum, oui, bonsoir Dave, » répondit Jensen, ne sachant trop où poser ses mains. Il tapota bizarrement la tête du minion, et Dave se mit immédiatement à rire.

Misha le regardait, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Il semblait terrifié.

Jensen leva la main pour donner une tape sur la cuisse de Misha. Innocemment, rien que deux fois. « Du calme, tout va bien. »

Misha déglutit bruyamment, et regarda Dave. Le minion semblait plutôt heureux, installé sur les genoux de Jensen, et se reposa même contre sa poitrine. « Jennn, » roucoula-t-il encore.

« Je crois qu’il vous apprécie, » dit Misha dans un souffle.

Ce devait être à cause de l’alcool, mais Jensen sentait la tension s’apaiser entre eux et il rit de bon cœur. L’œil de Dave le scruta et le regarda d’un air interrogateur. Puis il entoura le torse de Jensen de ses deux bras et se pelotonna contre sa poitrine, ronronnant de contentement. Jensen tapota son dos.

Tout à coup, Dave descendit de ses genoux et retourna dans la maison.

« Eh bien, ça s’est bien passé, à ma plus grande surprise, » fit Misha d’un air impassible, regardant l’endroit où Dave avait disparu.

Une fois de plus, Jensen rit et tendit la main vers son verre de vin. ‘Houses of the Holy’ commença à jouer au loin. Jensen sourit alors qu’il buvait, juste avant de lever les yeux vers Misha au-dessus du rebord du verre. L’ambiance était détendue et agréable, dieu merci. Lorsque Jensen regarda le jardin une fois de plus, il vit que le soleil était sur le point de disparaitre de l’horizon. Alors Misha regardait le coucher du soleil avec lui, comme c’était romantique. Jensen eut du mal à ne pas grogner.

« Ce doit être bien, d’avoir un minion dans le coin, » dit-il, tâtant le terrain.

« Ça a ses avantages, » fit Misha en souriant. « Mais c’est aussi la raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas ramener qui que ce soit chez moi. »

« Alors vous n’avez jamais… ? » La phrase demeura inachevée et Jensen se rendit compte trop tard de ce que cela impliquait. Se donner une baffe semblait être approprié.

Misha secoua la tête et sourit tristement. « Ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne me manque pas de temps en temps. »

Jensen sentit soudainement un frisson d’excitation picoter sa colonne vertébrale lorsque Misha leva les yeux et croisa son regard. La tension était revenue, tout à coup, mais d’une manière très différente cette fois. L’insinuation dans les yeux bleus de Misha était très claire.

Une petite brise chaude souffla dans le jardin, bougeant l’une des mèches de Misha et la laissant boucler sur son front. Cela démangeait Jensen de passer sa main dans les cheveux de l’autre, de les remettre en place, de sentir les mèches épaisses entre ses doigts. De laisser sa main glisser sur la nuque de Misha, de l’attirer à lui et de l’embrasser à en perdre haleine, de le faire gémir et gigoter dans ses bras jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse l’allonger sur la balancelle et—

Mais il s’écartait du sujet.

Cela lui demanda un court instant pour déglutir et se reprendre avant de répondre. « Oui, je comprends. »

Misha leva un sourcil. « Vraiment ? Vous ? Avez-vous oublié de mettre un miroir quand vous avez emménagé ? »

Jensen le regarda, perplexe, et il cligna des yeux. Il prit nerveusement une gorgée de vin. Puis une autre.

« Je suis désolé, je n’aurais pas dû– » Misha posa sa main sur sa bouche. « Je crois que j’ai un peu trop bu, » ajouta-t-il doucement derrière ses doigts et détourna les yeux.

« Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas, » Jensen lui sourit pour le rassurer.

Un silence très étrange s’ensuivit, jusqu’à ce que Dave se montre de nouveau, tendant un tire-bouchon à Jensen. Ce ne fut qu’à ce moment-là que Jensen remarqua qu’ils avaient tous deux vidé leurs verres et que la première bouteille était vide.

« Merci, mon vieux, » il sourit au minion, qui courut de nouveau dans la maison, et prit la bouteille.

« Alors, parlez-moi de votre réunion, » demanda Misha pour changer de sujet, au grand soulagement de Jensen.

« Oh, seigneur. Je vous jure, celui-là. Un jour je l’étranglerai et personne ne retrouvera son corps, » dit-il, grognant alors qu’il sortait le bouchon du goulot de la bouteille. « Fiou, il était difficile, celui-là. Bref, » Jensen remplit le verre de Misha, puis le sien alors qu’il continuait. « On avait une réunion très importante aujourd’hui, vous savez ? La présentation de notre nouveau modèle de voiture, à faible consommation d’énergie et écologique — une voiture électrique— et tout ça, et notre plan était parfait du début à la fin. Bon dieu, je me suis démené pour ce projet depuis le début. Et devinez quoi, j’ai fait une erreur de calcul assez stupide mais qui était insignifiante. L’arbre moteur. C’était juste une erreur de calcul, rien de bien grave et facile à corriger, mais pas à temps pour la réunion. Donc je lui ai parlé, à ce collègue qui était censé présenter le concept au chef de production, et nous nous étions mis d’accord pour ne pas évoquer le sujet. Je l’aurais corrigé demain et tout ce serait bien passé avant l’envoi des plans. »

« Laissez-moi deviner, » l’interrompit Misha, souriant de travers. « Il a mis ça sur la table. »

« Oh que oui. Quel salaud, » Jensen secoua la tête et but une gorgée avant de reprendre. « Et parce que le chef de la compta est peut-être bon avec les chiffres mais totalement nul en réflexion rationnelle, il en a fait tout un pataquès, et ça a duré six heures au lieu de trois. Donc, oui, la vie, ça craint des fois même lorsqu’on a un travail. »

« Eh bien, je ne dirai qu’une chose– » Misha leva son verre une fois de plus. « Qu’il aille se faire foutre, et _Prost_. »

« Prost ? »

« Ils disent ça en Allemagne. Ça veut dire ‘santé’. »

« Hum, » fit Jensen, souriant. « Alors, _Prost_  ! »

Ils firent tinter leurs verres et burent.

« La lune se lève, » dit Misha, montrant l’horizon du doigt.

Jensen suivit son doigt, et vit un croissant pâle qui s’élevait dans le ciel sans nuage et constellé d’étoiles. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il avait vu quelque chose d’aussi pur et simple que la lune se pointant. Pour dire la vérité, c’était là un moment de calme, un moment où il pouvait se concentrer sur la beauté de la nature plutôt que ses problèmes plutôt terre-à-terre. Comme Luke de Denver ou son béguin impossible pour son voisin, qui était toujours assis près de lui et regardait le paysage avec lui.

Si c’était une comédie romantique, ils se regarderaient droit dans les yeux à cet instant précis, se rendraient compte que pour une raison surnaturelle c’était avec l’autre qu’était leur place et ils se jetteraient tous deux sur l’herbe. Parce que vraiment, tout ce qu’ils avaient fait jusque-là était de se tourner autour. Pour Misha, c’était parce qu’il ne faisait confiance à personne, naturellement. C’était une partie inhérente de son travail. Quant à Jensen, c’était parce que son plan à la base était de rayer Misha de la carte, et non de tomber amoureux de lui. Et, oh seigneur, venait-il tout juste de penser ça ?

Les yeux de Jensen furent attirés vers Misha une fois de plus, et l’autre homme était paresseusement affalé dans la balancelle, penché en arrière et sirotant distraitement son verre de vin. En prenant une gorgée du sien, Jensen regarda de nouveau la lune. C’était une belle nuit claire. Jensen soupira de bien-être. Oui, il pensait pouvoir s’y faire.

Ils restèrent assis ainsi pendant quelques minutes reposantes. Ni Misha, ni Jensen ne sentirent le besoin de parler, ils profitèrent simplement de leur présence mutuelle, même si l’air était agréablement tendu entre eux. Comme quelque chose de dangereux et malicieux suspendu dans l’air, présageant que quelque chose s’apprêtait à arriver cette nuit. Jensen frissonna, et une fois de plus, c’était plutôt par une agréable anticipation.

À un moment où un autre, ils s’étaient visiblement rapprochés, parce que Jensen sentait la chaleur de Misha près de lui et constata que le haut du bras de Misha touchait le sien. Il ne s’éloigna pas.

« Si je peux me permettre… » Dit doucement Jensen après plusieurs minutes. Il l’ignorait, perdant toute notion du temps à un moment donné. « Vous avez dit que la présence de quelqu’un vous manquait. Pourquoi ? Enfin, je veux dire : qu’est-ce qui vous manque le plus ? »

Et si ce n’était pas déjà assez clair que Jensen avait un peu trop bu, ça l’était à présent, parce que comment avait-il pu demander quelque chose comme ça aussi directement ? Misha n’y répondrait pas de toute façon. Jensen l’espéra, parce qu’il ne réussissait pas à concevoir ce qu’il devrait faire de l’information lorsqu’il l’aurait. S’il l’avait, en fait. Et s’il ne creusait pas un trou pour s’y cacher tellement il avait honte, en fait.

« Le sexe, » répondit impassiblement Misha d’une voix grondant effrontément qui déstabilisa Jensen. Il s’était attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à ça.

« Le sexe ? » Demanda Jensen en guise de réponse, ne sachant quoi dire d’autre.

Misha tourna la tête vers lui et sourit. « Je parle quoi, le Swahili ? Bien sûr que c’est le sexe, » Il fronça les sourcils d’un ton moqueur.

« Mais vous êtes célibataire. Avoir quelqu’un avec qui coucher est facile, » répliqua Jensen. Bon sang, cela faisait des années qu’il était dans ce cas.

« Qui dit que je veux ce genre de relation ? Parce que je pourrais coucher avec quelqu’un est une raison pour que je le fasse ? » Lança Misha en levant un sourcil.

« Donc vous voulez dire que– » 

« Avoir une relation avec quelqu’un qui te connaît et qui sait ce que tu aimes et qui te fait venir en deux secondes pile est le meilleur type de partie de jambes en l’air ? C’est ce que je veux dire, » fit Misha. Il n’avait aucunement honte, en fait.

Jensen sentit la chaleur monter à ses joues et il resta bouche bée devant Misha et les images mentales qui se formaient d’elles-mêmes en cet instant ne l’aidaient pas à redescendre sur terre.

« Et si votre prochaine question porte sur la raison pour laquelle je n’ai personne avec qui partager ce genre de relation, eh bien, c’est parce que je ne fais pas facilement confiance aux autres et je ne laisse pas rentrer quelqu’un dans ma vie à moins d’avoir une très bonne raison, » Misha lui fit un grand sourire, et cette expression faisait sans doute trembler les genoux de Jensen. Heureusement qu’il était confortablement installé.

Toutefois, c’était un sujet auquel Jensen pouvait faire part de son expérience. « Oui, et c’est précisément la raison pour laquelle j’ai pris des coups d’une nuit au lieu de m’impliquer dans une relation jusque-là. »

« Croyez-moi, une fois que vous avez eu une relation durable et toutes les expériences que cela implique, sur le plan sexuel, il n’y a rien qu’un coup d’une nuit puisse satisfaire. »

Jensen cligna des yeux. Cela lui prit un moment pour comprendre alors que sa tête bourdonnait, mais le sens caché derrière les mots devinrent clairs. « Alors vous avez eu quelqu’un dans votre vie ? »

Le sourire de Misha s’évanouit, comme s’il venait tout juste de se rendre compte qu’il avait laissé s’échapper quelque chose sans le vouloir. « Oui. Elle… » Il ne termina pas sa phrase, visiblement à court de mots.

« Vous n’avez pas à en parler, vous savez, » dit doucement Jensen.

Misha secoua simplement la tête. « Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Je… Nous nous sommes rencontrés au lycée, donc elle avait entendu les rumeurs qui courraient sur moi. Eh bien, les rumeurs qui étaient vraies, visiblement. Elle s’en fichait, et nous nous sommes mis ensemble. Après, il y a eu la fac et nous nous sommes établis ensemble dans une maison et tout. Et un jour, je me suis réveillé et elle était partie. Je ne savais pas où elle est allée ni si elle allait revenir un jour et encore moins la raison qui l’a poussée à faire ça. Je ne m’y attendais absolument pas. Elle occupait une place importante dans ma vie si bien que j’ai mis des mois, et même des années, à m’en remettre. »

« Je suis désolé de l’apprendre, » murmura Jensen, qui surprit sa main posée sur la cuisse de Misha et l’effleurait dans un geste d’apaisement. Il se hâta de l’éloigner lorsqu’il se rendit compte de ce qu’il faisait — il devait blâmer le vin pour ça. Il prit une autre gorgée. Misha était silencieux à ses côtés, regardant la lune, perdu dans ses pensées. « Vous savez ce qui s’est passé ? »

Misha sortit de sa rêverie et hocha la tête. « Elle m’a écrit une lettre, deux ans plus tard. Elle disait qu’elle était désolée, mais qu’elle ne pouvait plus assumer mes choix dans la vie et que je devais me trouver un travail stable et qu’elle avait l’impression qu’on s’éloignait l’un de l’autre. En fait, elle avait sans doute raison sur ce point, mais nous nous étions tellement habitués à la présence de l’autre, à occuper l’espace de l’autre et tout, que c’était étrange de ne plus l’avoir près de moi. Pour la première fois depuis le lycée, j’étais totalement seul. J’ai renoncé aux femmes depuis, mais je suis toujours fan de la théorie du je-pourrais-aimer-une-femme-si-je-tombe-sur-la-bonne, » il croisa de nouveau le regard de Jensen, et Jensen ne voulait pas le prendre en pitié, parce qu’il semblait fort et sûr de son opinion sur le sujet.

« C’est compréhensible, » Jensen fit un clin d’œil, essayant d’alléger l’ambiance. Il ne voulait pas fouiller sur les choix de vie qu’avait fait Misha ou sur l’histoire du boulot stable, il savait et imaginait très bien les raisons qui avaient motivé cette femme.

« Oh, et pour votre information — je dis toujours que je suis bi, parce que c’est la façon la plus simple de me catégoriser. En fait, je n’aime pas me mettre d’étiquette. Je pense en général que c’est avec la personne que l’on tombe amoureux, pas du sexe de la personne ou de ses préférences sexuelles. »

« C’est une bonne façon de voir les choses, » gloussa Jensen. « Pour ma part, je suis simplement bi, purement et simplement. Parce que les hommes et les femmes ont chacun leurs avantages, mais je pense que vous le savez déjà. »

Les sourcils de Misha se levèrent une fois de plus. Il était visiblement intrigué. « Dites-moi, » fit-il en souriant, l’air content de lui. « Enfin, oui, j’ai mes préférences, mais j’aimerais bien connaître les vôtres. »

« C’est très simple, comme je l’ai dit, et si vous pensez que je suis superficiel, c’est le cas dans ce domaine… Je ne suis pas attiré par les poitrines. Je préfère une belle paire de fesses, et pourquoi devrais-je me limiter aux femmes alors qu’il y a des hommes que j’ai envie de– » il fit un geste de la main qui imitait une belle tape. Puis il rit bizarrement et gratta sa nuque.

Misha rit, heureusement. « Je vois, » et son regard s’illumina, mais Jensen l’avait sûrement imaginé, à cause du vin.

Il but une fois de plus, méditant les mots de Misha. « Vous avez dit que vous ne faites pas confiance aux autres facilement, » dit-il doucement. Ce n’était pas vraiment une question.

Misha hocha néanmoins la tête. « C’est exact. »

« Alors puis-je vous demander comment Jared a gagné votre confiance ? Je suis juste curieux, vous savez. Je suis certain qu’il y a tout un roman là-dessous. »

Un grondement étouffé dans la gorge de Misha confirma les doutes de Jensen. « C’est le cas, ce n’est pas une grande surprise. Ce n’est pas vraiment un roman, en fait. Nous nous sommes rencontrés à la fac, où nous étudiions l’ingénierie. Au tout début, je pensais que c’était un idiot dégingandé et je n’avais donc aucun intérêt à le connaître plus que ça. Je pensais que c’était juste un de ces gamins qui avaient du succès autour d’eux, et je ne frayais pas avec ce genre de personne. Je n’ai jamais été extraverti. Nous en sommes arrivés à parler un jour lorsque nous avions essayé de saboter le modèle de moteur de voiture de notre professeur. Ce prof était un crétin arrogant, qui nous serrait la vis à chaque examen, et nous savions qu’il allait utiliser ce modèle le lendemain au cours suivant. Lorsque je me suis faufilé dans la salle de classe la nuit, avec l’intention de couper le câble qui maintenait le modèle en l’air — ce qui aurait entraîné la chute du modèle dès que le prof le toucherait — eh bien, j’ai découvert Jared, qui se trouvait déjà à l’intérieur avec le câble dans la main. Et nous nous sommes simplement regardés et avons souri de toutes nos dents. Le jour suivant lorsque le modèle est effectivement tombé et que notre prof était à deux doigts de la combustion spontanée ou de brasser de l’air avec ses bras en jurant comme un charretier, nous sommes sortis pour boire et fêter notre titre de meilleurs farceurs. De toute façon, Jared est quelqu’un de bien. Il essayait toujours de me sortir de ma chambre pour aller boire ou faire des farces à nos chers collègues. C’était une bonne époque. »

Misha resta silencieux un instant, mais il donnait l’impression qu’il allait continuer, donc Jensen attendit patiemment et ne l’interrompit pas.

Après avoir ouvert puis refermé ses lèvres plusieurs fois, Misha finit par continuer. « Et Jared était le meilleur ami que je puisse espérer lorsque c’est… arrivé…. Avec elle. Il a été là pour moi, tout le temps. »

Jensen sourit avec compassion et frotta son coude contre le côté de Misha. « Je crois que je ne vous ai jamais entendu parler autant en une seule fois, » fit-il en souriant pour alléger l’ambiance.

Misha lui fit la même chose. « Taisez-vous, » dit-il, souriant d’un air débonnaire.

Ils détournèrent les yeux l’un de l’autre et ils levèrent le regard une fois de plus vers le ciel. La lune était plus haute, à mi-chemin de son zénith. Ils laissèrent le silence s’installer quelques instants.

« Vous savez ce qui serait une bonne farce ? » Rit Jensen, soudainement emballé par l’idée ridicule qu’il venait d’avoir.

La tête de Misha se tourna vers lui, ses yeux le fixant de leurs iris bleu intense. « Non, mais je sens que vous allez me le dire. »

Jensen sourit de toutes ses dents. « Je pensais à ses crétins devant la Maison Blanche de l’autre jour. Et si quelqu’un allait là-haut et colorait la lune des couleurs de l’arc-en-ciel ? Ils ne pourraient rien y faire. La Maison Blanche en rose serait amusante et tout, mais ils recouvreraient la peinture en quelques jours. La lune ? Ils ne pourront pas le faire. »

Ce qui commença en un doux grognement finit par obliger Misha à poser son verre sur la table avant de rejeter la tête en arrière, secoué d’un éclat de rire que Jensen imita. « Ce serait _merveilleux_  ! » Réussit à dire Misha alors qu’il cherchait son souffle et essuyait les larmes de ses yeux. Lorsqu’ils se calmèrent, ils firent tinter leurs verres et ils les vidèrent d’un trait. Misha lui sourit doucement et ce regard ramena Mothra — bien qu’elle était sans doute un peu bourrée à l’heure qu’il est — dans son ventre.

Jensen décida de prendre la fuite. « Hé, je peux utiliser les toilettes ? »

« Bien sûr, » fit Misha en hochant la tête. « Lorsque vous rentrez, il faut descendre le couloir et c’est la première porte à gauche de l’entrée. »

« Merci, » dit Jensen. Lorsqu’il se mit sur ses pieds — oh là. _Arrête-toi là, cowboy_ , se dit-il avant de se rasseoir. Tout autour de lui tournait au point de lui donner la nausée.

« Ça va ? » Demanda Misha.

« Oui, c’est… le vin, » Jensen fit un geste en direction des bouteilles sur la table avec un sourire désolé.

Misha rit de nouveau, et si ce rire n’était pas franchement déloyal, Jensen ignorait ce que ce pouvait être. « Hé ! » se plaignit-il, frappant l’épaule de Misha d’un air faussement offensé. « Je vous interdis de rire de moi. Essayez pour voir, vous ferez moins le malin. »

Misha se recroquevilla en riant débilement dans un coin de la balancelle. Secouant la tête, Jensen se leva une fois de plus, un peu plus lentement cette fois, et se tint fermement au rebord de la table. Il réussit cette fois, et il entra lentement à l’intérieur. Heureusement, il trouva rapidement les toilettes. La demeure de Misha, ou du moins ce qu’il pouvait en voir alors qu’il essayait de marcher droit — heh, jeu de mot intentionnel — et de ne pas tomber sur quelque chose ou de percuter quelque chose, était assez inhabituelle. Inhabituelle dans le sens positif du terme. Jensen adora la masse d’armes dans le salon.

Lorsqu’il revint, sain et sauf et sans renverser quoique ce soit, et sortit par la porte menant au jardin de derrière, Jensen fut arrêté soudainement en marche. Par Misha. Qui lui rentra dedans. Ils se tinrent mutuellement par instinct — la main de Jensen s’enroulant autour du biceps de Misha, la main de Misha posée à plat sur la poitrine de Jensen — pour éviter de justesse de tomber au sol.

Jensen fut intensément hypnotisé par les yeux d’un bleu profond de Misha, si près des siens. Les lèvres de Misha furent les suivantes à happer son regard, gercées et pleines alors qu’elles étaient entrouvertes. Ils se tenaient si près l’un de l’autre que Jensen sentait le souffle de Misha sur ses lèvres et sentait le vin et l’eau de Cologne que portait Misha. Jensen dut faire appel à toute la retenue dont il était capable pour ne pas baisser sa tête et l’embrasser. Ce désir devint écrasant lorsque Misha bougea sur ses pieds, ce qui le rapprocha davantage de Jensen. Machinalement, Jensen inclina un peu la tête sur le côté, comme s’ils allaient vraiment s’embrasser dans les secondes qui suivaient. Misha brisa l’étourdissement dans lequel ils étaient en détournant le regard des lèvres de Jensen pour le fixer dans ses yeux et ils battirent des paupières— une fois ou deux — alors qu’ils se regardaient d’un air incertain. Jensen en fut presque soulagé, parce que son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et qu’il était certain que Misha le sentait sous sa paume. Mais il était également un peu déçu.

Jensen déglutit avec force. « J’allais revenir dans le patio, » réussit-il à dire, la voix rauque.

« Je voulais prendre l’autre bouteille de vin, » dit Misha pour sa défense, qui se mariait très bien avec celle de Jensen. « Et il commence à faire froid dehors. Peut-être pourrions-nous continuer dans le salon ? »

Toujours perplexe, Jensen hocha la tête et baissa la main alors qu’il reculait à contrecœur.

Il fallut que Misha lui fasse signe pour qu’il s’installe sur le canapé.

Visiblement, ils avaient écouté tous les albums de Led Zeppelin que Misha avait, parce que ‘Burning for you’ de Blue Öyster Cult commença. Jensen fit un large sourire. Ils avaient le chic d’écouter des musiques qui correspondaient très bien au moment présent. Et oui, il se souvenait encore de ‘Thunderstruck’.

Misha revint avec leurs deux verres dans les mains et les bouteilles vides coincées entre ses coudes et ses hanches. Sans plus de cérémonies, Jensen lui retira les verres des mains, et si ses doigts frôlèrent ceux de Misha plus qu’il n’était strictement nécessaire, eh bien, ce fut ainsi. Misha se dépêcha de rentrer pour récupérer l’assiette de fromage.

« Maintenant que j’y pense, » dit-il une fois qu’il fut de retour à l’intérieur et eut fermé la porte. « J’ai quelque chose de meilleur que le vin, si vous voulez. »

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers une vitrine du salon et en retira deux verres et une bouteille verte qui ressemblait à du… Whiskey.

« Whiskey ? » Demanda Jensen, aussi bien amusé qu’inquiet de l’état dans lequel il allait se retrouver.

« Du scotch, pour être exact. »

« Voyons-voir, » et s’il marmonna un peu en disant cela, tant pis. Et si ses mots furent dits d’une voix un peu traînante par pure paresse et lui donnait l’air de venir du Texas, eh bien, c’était parce qu’il venait _effectivement_ du Texas. Alors quoi ? Il prit la bouteille que lui tendait Misha, scruta l’étiquette avec attention en louchant avec un œil fermé. « La… Laphroaig ? Ça veut dire quelque chose ? »

« Honnêtement, je n’en ai aucune idée. Tout ce que je sais, c’est que c’est du bon. Et que le Jack n’aura plus le même goût après ça, » promit Misha, se laissant tomber dans le canapé auprès de Jensen. Il déboucha la bouteille et en versa deux doigts dans chaque verre, puis en tendit un à Jensen.

« Santé, » dit-il.

«  _Prost_ , » répondit Jensen en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Les yeux de Misha étincelèrent lorsqu’il porta son verre à ses lèvres, prenant une gorgée. Il fit un bourdonnement appréciateur lorsqu’il posa le verre et lécha ses lèvres. Jensen n’osa pas en prendre une grande gorgée et il suivit l’exemple de Misha. Le whiskey avait un puissant arôme de tourbe et de fumée, l’alcool brûlait sa gorge alors qu’il l’avalait, mais il laissa un goût agréable dans sa bouche.

« Je l’aime bien, » déclara-t-il enfin, prenant une autre gorgée avant de placer le verre sur la table basse.

Misha le regardait du coin de l’œil et il posa également son verre. « Il y a une raison pour laquelle je vous apprécie, » fit-il en souriant.

« Parce que j’aime ce genre de choses ? » Demanda Jensen en faisant un signe de tête vers le verre de whiskey, pour en avoir la confirmation.

« Visiblement, » dit Misha, roulant des yeux. « Très sérieusement, même si… Merci. Pour ce soir. Je me sens vraiment mieux maintenant. »

« Je vous en prie, » répondit Jensen en se tapant mentalement l’épaule pour avoir eu l’air si doux. Il sourit chaleureusement à Misha. « Ce n’était pas bien difficile, vous assurez. »

« Merci, » répondit Misha. Il évita le regard de Jensen, et si ses yeux ne le trahissaient pas, Jensen aurait juré qu’il rougissait un peu.

Jensen termina son verre de scotch. « En tout cas, merci pour tout, mais je crois que je ferais mieux d’y aller. » _Avant que je ne fasse quelque chose de stupide._

« Vous êtes sûr que vous allez réussir à rentrer chez vous en un seul morceau ? » Le taquina Misha.

« Taisez-vous, je suis tout à fait capable de– » Le ton amusé de Jensen s’évanouit lorsque sa tentative de se lever échoua lamentablement et il retomba dans le canapé, juste à côté de Misha. Leurs corps se touchaient de l’épaule au genou, et Jensen sentait le moindre muscle de Misha qui bougeait alors qu’il éclatait de rire, une fois de plus. Il rit davantage lorsque la seconde tentative de Jensen se termina exactement de la même manière que la première.

« Je pense que vous feriez mieux de rester ici pour cette nuit. Le sofa vous tend les bras, Jensen, » proposa Misha, souriant toujours d’un air suffisant et essayant avec difficulté de ne pas éclater de rire. Une fois de plus.

« Ça ne vous dérange vraiment pas ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. L’aurais-je proposé sinon ? » _Sans déconner_ , se lisait clairement sur le visage de Misha.

Jensen hocha la tête. « Eh bien, alors, merci. Je vais prendre le canapé. »

« On dirait que mon mobilier est un sacré veinard, » fit Misha en ricanant, se mettant prudemment sur ses pieds et tirant une couverture du plus petit canapé par-dessus la table. Il retomba juste à côté de Jensen.

« Vous ne réussissez même pas à tenir debout non plus, » se moqua Jensen.

« Taisez-vous et dormez, » fit Misha en jetant la couverture sur lui.

« Vous allez me border ? » Le taquina Jensen alors qu’il s’allongeait, reposant sa tête sur l’un des coussins.

« Non, je ne vais pas– » et à ce moment précis, la mission de Misha fut interrompue parce qu’il perdit l’équilibre et tomba sur Jensen.

« Oh, » dit intelligemment Jensen, qui avait l’impression d’être un objet. Il entoura machinalement les mains autour de la taille de Misha, le gardant immobile.

« Désolé, » murmura Misha, sans pour autant mettre fin à leur contact visuel. « Je crois que je devrais aller au lit. »

« Vous pouvez rester ici, » Jensen remua les sourcils de façon suggestive.

Misha rougit. _Rougit_ purement et simplement. Et à ce stade, Jensen se fichait des conséquences que ses actes pourraient bien avoir. Misha était allongé sur lui, rougissant au point d’avoir une couleur cramoisie et il avait l’air d’un adorable nounours qu’il voulait fourrer dans sa poche et ramener chez lui. Et se le faire. Littéralement. D’accord, Jensen ne faisait pas dans le métaphorique sur ce point.

Le fait était que, les lèvres de Misha, ces fichues lèvres veloutées et roses, étaient si proches des siennes et étaient horriblement tentantes. _Merci pour le courage en bouteille_ , pensa Jensen. Puis il glissa l’une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Misha et l’attira doucement vers lui pour l’embrasser. Ce fut un baiser chaste et doux. Rien de fantaisiste, rien d’extraordinaire. Il pressait avec fermeté ses lèvres contre celles de Misha, capturant ces fichues lèvres qui étaient faites pour être embrassées qu’il avait admiré et désiré depuis le premier jour. La sensation était la même que celle lorsqu’il rêvait de Misha, tout aussi agréable et oh— Misha répondait à son baiser. Le baiser se fit langoureux et lent, et les lèvres pleines de Misha étaient faites pour être embrassées et étaient tellement parfaites contre celles de Jensen. Son cœur doubla la cadence et Mothra fit un autre passage éclair. Tous ces sentiments, une vague soudaine de bien-être et de bonheur et _oui, c’est parfait_ , s’écrasait sur lui et le laissa haletant.

Lorsqu’il mit fin au baiser et laissa sa main retomber sur le coussin, Jensen vit Misha qui le fixait, ébahi.

« Je pensais que je devais te le faire savoir, » dit Jensen, espérant secrètement que Misha ne se mettrait pas à flipper.

L’homme aux cheveux sombres déglutit. Puis il reposa simplement sa tête sur la poitrine de Jensen et dit, « Nous devrions dormir. »

Jensen tira la couverture sur eux et ferma les yeux. Même au travers de l’étourdissement et du bourdonnement de l’alcool, il savait que Misha avait sans doute besoin d’un peu de temps pour y réfléchir.

« Bonne nuit, Misha, » murmura-t-il.

« Dors bien, Jen. »

Et peut-être qu’il eut le souffle coupé à cause du surnom.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !  
> Ohlàlà, la fin de l'année dernière a été riche en choses à faire (je travaille dans le libéral et on cravache à la fin de l'année pour clore des dossiers de manière à faciliter la compta, entres autres TT). Trop riche. Et le temps que je retrouve assez de temps libre pour reprendre mes activités, voilà que janvier était bien entammé. Et je n'ai même pas encore répondu à vos reviews du chapitre 3 ! Je m'en vais corriger ce manquement de ce pas !  
> Voici donc le chapitre 4 de Despicable Misha; les chapitres suivants sont pratiquement prêts, alors vous n'aurez plus à attendre tant de temps pour le suivant - surtout que ce sera chaud !  
> Bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 4_

 

Lorsque Misha se réveilla ce vendredi matin, tout était parfait. Il sentait la poitrine de Jensen qui se levait avant de redescendre, parce que sa tête était posée juste dessus. Ils étaient allongés sur le canapé, leurs jambes entremêlées sous la couverture, toujours complètement habillés. Mais Misha était loin de s’en préoccuper.

Il fit un sourire pour lui-même et cligna des yeux paresseusement dans la lumière chaude du matin qui traversait la fenêtre.

À ce moment-là, une douleur transperça sa tête et menaça de fracasser son crâne en deux. Il avait l’impression que des leprechauns jouaient du bongo avec son cerveau. Et cette comparaison n’avait ni queue ni tête. La douleur le fit grogner d’agonie, réveillant effectivement Jensen.

« Mish ? » appela-t-il, sa voix rauque d’ensommeillement. Judicieusement, il n’ouvrit pas les yeux et gémit simplement. « Uh, J’ai un de ces mal de tête. »

Cachant son visage dans la courbe du cou de Jensen, Misha grogna. « Oui, c’est tout à fait ça. Et bonjour à toi aussi. »

« B’jour’, » fit Jensen d’une voix traînante, dont le seul son réveillerait le membre de Misha s’il n’avait pas une fichue gueule de bois.

Son ventre gargouilla et se serra douloureusement. Misha ignorait si c’était dû à la faim ou si ses organes protestaient face à l’overdose d’alcool de la nuit dernière. Peut-être était-ce à cause de ces deux raisons.

« Merde, » fit Jensen après avoir levé la main pour regarder l’heure qu’affichait sa montre. « Ça fait quinze minutes que j’aurais dû être au boulot. Laisse-moi juste– » il passa le bras sous la couverture pour chercher son téléphone dans sa poche. Misha n’avait pas encore ouvert les yeux, se contentait de rester allongé, toujours à moitié sur Jensen, et essayait de garder la nausée à distance.

« Bonjour, Nancy. C’est Jensen. Ackles. Écoutez, je vais devoir me faire porter pâle aujourd’hui, je ne me sens pas bien. J’ai dû choper quelque chose. J’irai mieux d’ici lundi, » dit-il, la voix rauque et saccadée. Il n’avait pas du tout besoin de faire semblant.

Jensen prit rapidement congé et raccrocha. Misha caressa distraitement l’épaule de Jensen de sa main libre. L’autre était bloquée entre sa tête et la poitrine de Jensen. « Quel homme diabolique tu es, » gloussa Misha, bien qu’il se sentait mal.

Jensen rit, et bon sang, ces secousses étaient de trop pour l’état de Misha. Il avait peut-être l’air malade, parce que Jensen s’arrêta, retint son rire et passa une main le long du dos de Misha. « Désolé, vieux. »

« Tu n’as pas un peu la gueule de bois ? Je pensais que tu comprendrais, » fit-il en tapotant la poitrine de Jensen, tandis qu’il essayait de garder le contrôle de sa respiration.

« Un peu ? » Grogna Jensen. « J’ai l’impression que des fées jouent au bongo avec mon cerveau, mais… Ça va. »

« Des fées ? Vraiment ? »

« Comment tu appellerais ça ? »

« Il s’agit résolument de leprechauns. »

Jensen rejeta la tête en arrière et rit, une fois de plus. Misha évita les secousses en reposant son poids sur un coude placé près de Jensen, et l’observa. Des choses qu’il avait oubliées de la nuit dernière lui revinrent à l’esprit. Y compris le baiser.

Misha déglutit pour faire passer la boule dans sa gorge et réprima l’envie d’embrasser Jensen de nouveau. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille en faisant des angles bizarres, un autre côté était plaqué contre sa tête, et une fine barbe couvrait ses joues. Jensen avait également toujours ses bras autour de la taille de Misha et, consciemment ou non, c’était là qu’était leur place. Misha ne pouvait pas laisser ses mains sans occupation, il tendit donc la main droite et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux indisciplinés et en bataille, les lissant là où ils étaient hérissés. Jensen avait l’air de plus en plus adorable alors qu’il fermait les yeux et appréciait ce simple contact.

Seigneur, Misha voulait l’embrasser.

Mais pas avec son haleine matinale de la mort qui tue. L’arrière-goût du scotch était toujours présent, et pas de la façon la plus agréable. Il mourrait aussi de soif. Lorsque Misha regarda par-dessus son épaule, il trouva immédiatement ce qu’il cherchait. « Dave, de l’eau, » ordonna-t-il.

Le minion se précipita vers la cuisine et revint avec deux bouteilles d’eau.

Misha et Jensen s’assirent et descendirent chacun la moitié d’une bouteille.

« Voilà qui est mieux, » affirma Jensen après avoir posé la bouteille. Lorsqu’il tourna la tête pour regarder Misha, il dut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois avant de secouer la tête. « Bon sang, tout tourne encore. Retournons nous coucher, » ajouta-t-il en retombant droit dans les coussins.

Misha ne put réprimer le rire qui soulevait sa poitrine, malgré le mal de tête et le mal de cœur. « Je vais dans ma chambre, dans ce cas, » gloussa-t-il quand le rire se calma.

« Non, hum, » Jensen tendit rapidement les bras et ramena Misha sur lui. « Reste. Je t’en prie. »

Ils se fixèrent quelques instants. Misha n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il attendait ni de ce qu’il cherchait dans les yeux de Jensen, ou peut-être bien avait-il été ravi par ces yeux d’un vert profond, car il ne put détourner le regard. Puis Jensen lui fit un sourire radieux et prometteur, ce qui obligea Misha à abandonner les derniers vestiges de sa retenue. Il laissa sa tête tomber sur l’épaule de Jensen, se lova — oui, se lova, et alors ? — contre le cou de Jensen. Il le taquina d’un bref coup de langue sur la clavicule de Jensen et remarqua la façon dont cela le fit frissonner de plaisir.

« Tu es un putain d’allumeur, Collins, » marmonna Jensen sans ouvrir les yeux. « Et tu as beaucoup de chance que j’aie une gueule de bois, en plus d’être un homme très patient. Ou sinon… »

Misha se surprit à rire de nouveau. « Ou sinon quoi ? »

Sans dire le moindre mot, Jensen roula sur le côté et se franchit le dernier centimètre qui les séparait, emboîtant leurs corps comme deux pièces d’un puzzle. Il regarda Misha attentivement alors qu’il étendait la main sur la chute de ses reins, puis se pressa contre lui et bougea ses hanches contre celles de Misha. Alors que ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites, un doux gémissement s’échappa des lèvres de Misha devant la friction inopinée dont il avait désespérément besoin à ce stade. La tension explosait entre eux, brûlante et consumant tout sur son passage, précipitant le sang de Misha jusque dans son entrejambe. Oh seigneur, il _voulait_ , voulait désespérément — il fit rouler ses hanches contre celles de Jensen, le sentit lutter pour reprendre son souffle et une soudaine vague de fierté le traversa car il avait la confirmation que oui, c’était lui qui faisait cela. C’était une sensation foutrement bonne. Les images qui avaient tourné autour de l’imagination de Misha durant la semaine précédente revinrent en le percutant de plein fouet, de Jensen se touchant. La seule pensée de la courbe parfaite de son membre lui donna l’eau à la bouche et sa tête se mit à tourner alors qu’il pensait à ce qu’il ferait s’il posait la bouche sur cette partie spécifique de l’anatomie de Jensen.

Le front de Jensen tomba alors contre celui de Misha, et merde — ce qui déclencha son mal de tête.

« Seigneur, ma tête veut ma mort, » se plaint-il alors que la douleur emplissait sa tête en vagues répétées.

Le visage de Jensen se tordit. « Oui, la mienne aussi, » grommela-t-il doucement, et Misha n’imaginait certainement pas qu’il avait l’air triste. « Mais, ce que je veux dire… comme ça, tu sais, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire dépité, rappelant à Misha une fois de plus ce qu’il s’était produit la nuit dernière.

Misha réussit tout de même à sourire, malgré le vertige que provoquaient les dernières traces de l’alcool qui vibraient dans ses veines et l’adrénaline ajoutée à cela en plus de la fatigue qui le terrassait. « Oui, je sais, » répondit-il, l’observant alors que les yeux de Jensen brillaient de compréhension. Il sentit son ventre brûler et palpiter agréablement à cause du regard de cet homme, de ses beaux yeux verts qui le fixaient de si près, ses taches de rousseur si visibles que Misha aurait pu les compter s’il l’avait voulu.

« Dormons. »

Tout ce que Misha pu faire au point où il en était fut de hocher la tête. Sa bouche était sèche, et pas uniquement à cause des conséquences de l’alcool, mais surtout parce qu’il sentit tout à coup une peur incroyable. Il ignora sciemment le problème gros comme un éléphant, qui avait d’écrit sur le côté « HÉ ! TU ES UN SUPER VILAIN ! » et qui grignotait métaphoriquement le palmier nain dans un coin du salon.

: : :

La fois suivante où Misha ouvrit les yeux, Jensen était déjà bien réveillé et était allongé face à lui, sa tête reposant en appui sur sa main alors qu’il observait Misha. Son index jouait avec une mèche qui bouclait sur le front de Misha. À moitié endormi, Misha bâilla et frotta ses yeux.

Qu’il était agréable de se réveiller auprès de Jensen.

Et, d’accord, c’était l’euphémisme de l’année.

Misha pourrait vraiment s’habituer à être réveillé par les doux contacts de Jensen et son sourire paisible, si près de lui au point de sentir la chaleur irradier de son corps. Il avait toujours cru que ce ne serait jamais possible pour lui, qu’il passerait sa vie seul et que ça lui conviendrait.

Et Jensen était arrivé.

Misha gloussa, se sentit un peu étourdi et se rapprocha de Jensen. La main qui jouait avec ses cheveux était descendue sur sa taille à présent, le gardant fermement en place.

« B’jour, » marmonna Jensen, de cet accent traînant du Texas qui faisaient s’entortiller ses orteils à chaque fois. Ses yeux verts brillaient en le regardant, ne faisant rien pour atténuer cette impression. Mais ça, Misha ne s’en plaindrait jamais.

« Bonjour, Jen, » préféra-t-il dire. « Comment vas-tu ? »

Jensen sourit de toutes ses dents. « Ma tête va mieux, merci, mais j’aimerais vraiment, vraiment manger un morceau. Sinon, tu auras un voisin mort de faim à enterrer. »

« Je crois qu’on peut y remédier, » fit Misha avec un sourire en coin.

« Et toi ? Comment ça va ? »                          

« Mieux aussi. »

Leurs yeux ne se détournèrent à aucun moment de l’autre et le regard de Jensen provoqua des picotements dans le ventre de Misha qui se tordit ensuite, et, comme si ce n’était pas déjà assez, Jensen s’allongea sur lui. « C’est dommage, vraiment. J’aurais voulu apaiser la douleur d’un baiser, » dit-il doucement, la voix rauque et grave, le grondement bas allant une fois de plus directement à l’entrejambe de Misha. Il dut réunir toute la retenue dont il était capable pour ne pas gémir à cause du pur besoin qu’il sentait parcourir son corps.

Misha ferma les yeux à demi, alors qu’il fixait Jensen avec envie. Ils étaient allongés si près l’un de l’autre qu’ils respiraient pratiquement le même air. Il lui suffirait tout juste d’avancer un peu la tête pour capturer les lèvres de Jensen et l’embrasser, et qu’il soit damné si ces lèvres n’étaient pas tentantes.

« Qui dit que quelques baisers ne contribueront pas à nous guérir, de toute façon ? » Le provoqua Misha hardiment.

« Hum. Et qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » fit Jensen en arborant un large sourire, ses dents blanches visibles entre ses lèvres pleines.

« Eh bien, personnellement, je me sentirais mieux, mais tu sais comment on se sent après avoir trop bu, cette impression de lourdeur dans l’estomac, et– »

« Oh, tout ça parce que tu ne tiens pas un peu de liqueur, » le taquina Jensen en retour, un sourire joueur dansant sur ses lèvres. Le regard de Misha fut absorbé par elles, encore et encore, comme un aimant.

« Je suis désolé — goujat — mais j’avais déjà la moitié d’une bouteille d’avance, » répliqua Misha, tapotant sa poitrine.

Les yeux de Jensen étincelaient d’un rire contenu. « Et je n’ai pas rattrapé mon retard ? »

« À peine, » dit Misha, la voix intentionnellement grave et provocatrice, et ils savaient tous les deux qu’il ne parlait pas du vin.

Ce qui commença comme une simple plaisanterie se termina en duel de regards, les yeux verts de Jensen tourbillonnaient, assombris par le désir, avec une étincelle de tendresse. La tension entre eux était si étouffante et épaisse qu’il était possible de la couper au couteau, mais c’était une bonne tension, de celles qui vous laissaient haletant et qui promettait bien des choses à venir.

Son souffle était erratique lorsque Misha n’y tint plus, il se pencha et s’empara de ses lèvres de Jensen entre les siennes. Le baiser fut lent et passionné dès cet instant, faisant soupirer Misha et sa respiration se bloqua lorsque Jensen captura sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes, la suçant doucement avant de la libérer pour que Misha puisse infliger le même traitement à la sienne, pleine et soyeuse. Le corps de Jensen était chaud contre le sien, ses mains fermement installées sur la hanche et la nuque de Misha, sans le pousser ou l’attirer à lui pour autant et le serrant simplement avec force dans ses bras et l’embrassant avec l’assurance d’un homme qui savait précisément ce qu’il voulait. Misha sourit alors que leur baiser langoureux se prolongeait et il sentit les lèvres de Jensen bouger et s’étirer pour former également un sourire. Ils mirent fin au contact l’espace d’un moment. Misha n’osa pas ouvrir les yeux, il fit de petits coups de nez contre celui de Jensen et il se laissa submerger par la nostalgie que le rire insouciant que fit l’autre homme provoquait chez lui.

Tout était parfait, du moins jusqu’à ce que les minions ne prennent d’assaut la pièce, babillant et interpellant Misha. Il grogna de frustration et adressa un sourire d’excuse à Jensen avant de se retourner et de s’asseoir, faisant face aux minions. « Quoi ? »

« Attends, il y en a d’autres ? » Demanda Jensen derrière Misha. « On dirait bien, » ajouta-t-il, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même et répondant effectivement à sa propre question.

Les minions sautaient partout, montrant du doigt l’écran de soixante pouces qui était au mur. Une lumière montrant que quelqu’un était en attente d’une connexion satellite était allumée.

« Merde, » jura Misha alors qu’il regardait la montre à son poignet. « Merde ! » Fit-il plus haut. Puis il arrangea ses cheveux aussi vite que possible, rajusta ses vêtements froissés et se frotta les yeux. Il franchit les quelques pas qui le séparait de la télévision pour mettre en route le système de vidéo conférence. Toutefois, il sentait le regard de Jensen dans son dos. « Je suis désolé, est-ce que tu pourrais me laisser seul une minute ? » Dit-il avec détermination par-dessus son épaule, mais Jensen n’eut pas le temps de répondre.

« Monsieur Collins ! »

Misha tourna brusquement la tête vers la télévision, où Sheppard l’observait avec une expression mêlant la surprise et la méfiance, ses sourcils levés et son indispensable verre de whiskey à la main. Misha évita son regard et s’éclaircit la gorge d’un air gêné.

« Et en compagnie, à ce que je vois. Vous êtes du genre à aimer les surprises, dites-moi ? »

Un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule lui confirma que Jensen avait bougé sur le canapé, s’était assis et arrangeait ses vêtements et ses cheveux. En dépit du fait qu’il devrait vraiment, vraiment revoir ses priorités, Misha avait vraiment, vraiment envie de mettre un terme à la vidéoconférence et de s’installer sur les cuisses de Jensen pour lui faire des choses vraiment, vraiment licencieuses. Recouvrant ses yeux de sa main et frottant sa tempe, Misha se concentra de nouveau sur la télévision et le visage désapprobateur de Sheppard.

« Eh bien, c’est– »

« Jensen, » intervint l’homme derrière lui. Misha se retourna et lui lança un regard inquiet, secouant discrètement la tête et espérant que Jensen capterait le message. _Reste en dehors de tout ça._

« Hum. Sachez que je ne suis pas surpris de vous trouver en compagnie d’un homme, Collins, mais n’y a-t-il pas quelque chose que vous deviez avoir préparé pour moi ? Vous savez, pour obtenir votre troisième prêt de l’année ? » Grogna Sheppard.

« Oui, » acquiesça Misha aussi sérieusement qu’il le put. Il avait merdé et il le savait. Il avait putain de merdé.

« Eh bien, » répondit l’homme à l’écran alors qu’il se pencha en arrière dans sa chaise, faisant tourner le verre dans ses mains. « Dites tout. Quel est le plan génial ? »

Misha ferma les yeux l’espace d’un instant, réprima le mal de tête qui commençait à revenir. Cette fois, il savait que ce n’était pas qu’à cause de l’alcool. « Je, hum– » murmura-t-il, avant de s’interrompre. Il entendit des pas derrière lui, et il en eut le souffle coupé lorsque Jensen entoura ses épaules de son bras.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » Siffla Misha sous la colère. « Tu n’as aucune idée de ce dont tu te mêles. »

« Détends-toi, » et le sourire suffisant de Jensen donna envie à Misha de le frapper.

Misha roula les yeux et calma son tempérament.

« Donc, eh bien, » fit Jensen alors qu’il fit un signe de main à l’adresse de Sheppard. « En tant que le nouvel assistant de Misha– »

Misha détourna lentement la tête de la télévision pour la diriger vers Jensen, l’inclina sur le côté, les yeux écarquillés. _Quoi ?!_

« —Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Je suppose que vous avez vu les manifestations contre le mariage gay à la télé ? Donc, nous avons un peu réfléchi à la façon donc nous pourrions rendre à ces crétins la monnaie de leur pièce, vous voyez, pour encourager un peu la cause LGBT. » Jensen fit une pause dramatique, observa Sheppard avant de reprendre. « Le plan est d’aller jusqu’à la lune et de la peindre en couleurs de l’arc-en-ciel. »

Les sourcils levés de Sheppard n’avaient cessé d’aller plus haut pendant le petit speech de Jensen. Son expression crispée se changea alors en sourire en coin, et Misha se détendit grâce au contact de Jensen.

« Et comment comptez-vous peindre notre satellite ? Des millions d’hectares ? » Sheppard essayait de se montrer détaché, mais Misha voyait dans ses yeux qu’il était intrigué. S’ils ne foiraient pas, ils pouvaient obtenir de lui ce qu’ils voulaient.

« Le pistoréducteur, » répondirent Jensen et Misha en chœur, comme si c’était la chose la plus naturelle à laquelle penser en cet instant, et ils ne partagèrent qu’un bref regard aussi bien confus qu’amusé.

« Hum, » fit Sheppard. « Combien ça vous demandera, question argent ? Et dans combien de temps serez-vous capable de mener ce plan à bien ? »

Misha était à présent dans son élément. « La fusée peut être construite en une semaine, et le lancement — en fonction du temps et des phases de la lune, mais si je me souviens bien, ces éléments jouent en notre faveur — pourra être effectué dans les deux prochaines semaines. Quant au coût, je vais devoir hacker un peu les serveurs de la NASA, mais je crois que nous pouvons y arriver efficacement. Deux millions, peut-être ? J’ai toujours une combinaison spatiale, et mes minions n’en ont pas besoin. »

Sheppard hocha la tête. « Eh bien, faites-moi savoir les chiffres exacts. Et ne vous plantez pas cette fois, compris ? »

Sur ces mots, l’écran redevint noir et Misha prit une grande inspiration. Spontanément, il enroula un bras autour de la taille de Jensen, l’attira à lui pour le prendre dans ses bras tellement il était reconnaissant. Jensen sourit, Misha sentait ses lèvres contre son cou, et ils demeurèrent ainsi à profiter de la présence de l’autre jusqu’à ce que Misha se rendre compte d’une chose très perturbante et s’éloigne des bras de Jensen.

Misha resta bouche bée un moment, ne trouvant pas la bonne manière de dire les choses, tandis que Jensen le scrutait, levant un sourcil interrogateur. « Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »

« Hum, comment sais-tu qu’il existe des choses comme un pistoréducteur ? Comment sais-tu comment… Enfin, comment est-ce que tu savais que ce plan n’était pas des divagations aidées par l’alcool ? Qu’est-ce qui vient juste de se produire ? » Misha recula d’un pas, les mains levées devant lui pour le protéger, une terrible prémonition lui tordant les entrailles. Il eut envie de vomir, mais pas à cause de la gueule de bois.

« Je… sais un peu comment ça marche dans ce genre d’affaires ? » Dit Jensen en essayant d’en faire fi, car il avait l’air aussi mal à l’aise que Misha.

« Comment ça ? »

Jensen traîna les pieds, tapa le tapis du bout du pied.

« Jensen, je t’en prie. J’ai besoin que tu sois honnête avec moi. »

Sa tête retomba lourdement vers sa poitrine alors que Jensen soupirait. Doucement, il commença à parler. « D’accord, je vais tout te dire. Mais je t’en supplie, ne me déteste pas à cause de ça. Ne tire pas de conclusions hâtives non plus. Je t’en prie. Accorde-moi une chance. »

Misha écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Serait-ce possible… ? Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine et il n’était pas loin de vomir. Encore une fois, ce n’était pas à cause de la gueule de bois.

« Je suis en quelque chose dans ce genre d’affaires, » dit Jensen. « Et je veux t’aider. »

« Qui es-tu ? » Réussit à sortir Misha entre ses dents.

« Mes initiales, ou du moins la première lettre de mon prénom, est mon nom de Vilain. Imagine la suite, » dit Jensen, et le cœur de Misha faillit se briser lorsqu’il vit le désespoir dans les beaux yeux verts de Jensen.

Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps de réflexion.

« Mystic J, » marmonna Misha. La réalité était une vraie garce, et elle l’avait frappé en plein visage à cet instant. Merde alors.

Jensen hocha la tête.

« Oh, seigneur, » soupira Misha avant de se retourner. « Tu es… Tu es… » Et il en resta sans voix. Il passa sa main sur sa tête alors qu’il digérait la nouvelle, emmêlait et enroulait ses cheveux alors que le coup de poing en plein ventre faisait effet. Il était tombé amoureux, après tant de temps, et il avait fallu que ce soit de Mystic J. La vie n’était pas juste.

« Je sais, mais ce n’est pas ce que tu penses. Je ne voulais pas te manipuler ou quoi que ce soit, je voulais juste… Enfin, ce qui est arrivé là, la nuit dernière et ce matin, c’était– »

« Je t’en prie, pars avant que je ne fasse quelque chose que je pourrais regretter plus tard, » dit doucement Misha, mais avec fermeté.

« Mish, je t’en prie—»

« Ne commence pas avec tes ‘Mish’, » fit-il en se retournant avant de fixer Jensen. « Je te faisais confiance, espèce de salaud. Et là tu es ma Némésis jurée ? Et je devrais tout simplement l’accepter, parce que tu avais apparemment de bonnes raisons ? Désolé, appelle-ça de l’intuition féminine, mais je refuse de gober ça. »

« Je comprends, je te jure, et je réagirais sans doute de la même manière si j’étais toi. Mais le fait est que, Misha, je n’ai jamais voulu être aussi proche de toi, tu sais ? Je vais te le dire sans détour, parce que oui, je voulais te manipuler, c’est pour ça que j’ai déménagé ici, mais– »

« Oui, eh bien, merci, » grogna Misha. Chaque mot prononcé par Jensen le blessait un peu plus. « Et je ne suis pas censé croire pour de vrai que tu as changé d’avis ? Que ta carrière de vilain et un siège à la Diabolique Ligue du Mal n’est plus si important pour toi ? Je sais que tu n’es pas loin du but. On n’a pas à faire semblant ici, Jensen, nous sommes concurrents, et je ne peux pas te faire confiance. Alors sors. De ma maison. Maintenant. »

Le visage de Jensen était déformé par la douleur, ses lèvres pleines, celles que Misha embrassait avec un tel enthousiasme quelques minutes plus tôt, étaient pressées en une simple ligne. Les rides autour de ses yeux semblaient plus profondes, les ombres sous ses yeux plus sombres. Franchement, Misha ignorait si c’était vrai ou drôlement bien imité. Il ignorait si Jensen était vraiment blessé ou s’il était un acteur très convaincant. Ses yeux semblaient un peu humides, et bon sang. Ça ne devrait pas donner à Misha l’impression que son ventre se nouait comme c’était le cas. Il se sentait horriblement mal.

« Sors, » répéta calmement Misha. « Je dois réfléchir. »

Jensen se dirigea lentement vers la porte qui menait au patio, le regard fixé sur le sol. « Tu peux toujours utiliser le plan, tu sais. »

Les yeux de Misha se fixèrent immédiatement sur lui. Il n’y avait pas pensé. « D’accord, » dit-il, en hochant la tête une fois.

Jensen lui sourit alors qu’il tournait la poignée pour ouvrir la porte. « Vilain ou non, et si tu veux mon avis — je pensais vraiment qu’il y avait quelque chose entre nous, Misha. »

Misha ferma les yeux avec force, trop effrayé de penser de nouveau à cette option. C’était effrayant, horriblement effrayant, de savoir qu’il était presque tombé amoureux de cet idiot, de le laisser entrer dans sa vie. Il aurait pu tout gâcher. Ce n’était qu’une raison de plus pour Misha de revoir ses priorités, et de ne pas mettre Jensen dans les trois plus importantes d’entre elles.

C’était tout de même douloureux, parce que Jensen avait raison sur un point. Misha pensait aussi qu’il y avait quelque chose entre eux.

Lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux, Jensen était parti et la porte du patio était grande ouverte.

Misha s’effondra dans le canapé et téléphona à Jared. C’était la seule chose logique à laquelle il avait pu penser.

: : :

« Wow, » fut la réponse honnête de Jared devant l’histoire de Misha, une heure plus tard. Suivie de « Merde. »

Misha posa son menton sur sa main et soupira. Jared plaça sa main sur son épaule, la massa dans un simple geste pour offrir du réconfort. « Tu penses que je devrais faire quoi ? »

« Je ne peux pas te dire ce que tu dois faire, » dit doucement Jared. « Et je ne le ferai pas. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c’est que tu me semblais complètement différent ces derniers jours. Je ne t’ai pas vu comme ça depuis… Tu sais. Elle, » fit-il en haussant les épaules. « C’était bien de te voir heureux pour changer. »

Misha se pencha en avant pour poser sa tête contre ses genoux. « Merde, » jura-t-il.

« Mais pour le moment, je dirais qu’il faut que tu t’occupes à quelque chose d’autre, de submerger ta tête de travail. S’il y a une bonne chose que ça t’a apporté, c’est le prêt de la Banque. Alors on va l’utiliser, faire en sorte que ce plan devienne réalité, et montrer à Mystic J et à la Banque et au monde entier que nous sommes toujours capables de mettre au point un plan tel que celui-là. »

« Tu as raison, » répondit Misha avant de s’asseoir. Ses yeux faisaient mal, mais il ne pleurait pas. Il ne pleurerait pas.

Jared lui fit une tape sur le dos et se leva. « Préparons-nous pour le briefing. »

: : :

Le hall bourdonnait d’excitation, les minions papotaient joyeusement entre yeux, se tapotaient et se taquinaient, ou regardaient simplement l’entrée en silence.

« Tu es prêt ? » Demanda Jared, entourant de nouveau les épaules de Misha d’un bras, le serrant une fois pour l’encourager.

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, Misha soupira. « Aussi prêt que je peux l’être. »

Jared relâcha sa prise et ouvrir la porte en poussant le bouton rouge. « Bonne Chance. »

Misha hocha la tête et franchir le seuil. Ses oreilles manquèrent d’éclater à cause du grondement d’acclamations et de cris des minions, mais Misha essaya de ne rien laisser transparaître. C’était lui, le chef brave, il devait être fort, maintenant plus que jamais. Malgré ce qu’il s’était passé avec Jensen et tout le reste. Et merde, il ne devrait vraiment pas penser à Jensen en cet instant.

Au second rang, Misha vit un minion avec — oh non. « Joe, pose ce lance-rocket ! » Ordonna Misha avec fermeté, son index pointé vers le minion doté d’un seul œil qui tenait son jouet préféré. « Tu sais ce qu’il s’est produit la dernière fois. »

Joe baissa la tête et soupira théâtralement avant de partir pour ranger l’arme, traînant des pieds.

L’espace d’un instant, la douleur vive dans son ventre fut de nouveau là. Misha déclara qu’il avait vu assez de ce genre de vision pour la journée.

Tout en inspirant profondément, Misha s’avança vers le centre de l’estrade, où son microphone l’attendait. On fit immédiatement silence dans la salle, et les petits visages jaunes le regardèrent avec excitation.

« Mes chers minions ! »

Les minions sautillèrent et rebondirent là où ils se tenaient, tapant dans leurs mains et débordant de joie. Misha les fit taire d’un regard sérieux.

« Nous avons déjà beaucoup fait cette année ! Je dirais que cette année a déjà été pleine de succès. Vous avez fait de l’excellent travail lors de notre braquage pour voler la statue de la Liberté– » Misha, interrompu par une vague d’applaudissements, s’interrompit un instant « — La petite, à Las Vegas. »

Ensuite, lorsque Misha fit abstraction du bruit et embrassa du regard son armée de minions réunis, il en remarqua un en particulier, assis contre un mur sur le côté. Ses bras pendaient lamentablement le long de son corps, et il était loin de sourire. En fait, il avait l’air si pitoyable que Misha avait envie d’aller le voir et de lui faire un câlin.

Misha se rendit compte qu’il s’agissait de Dave, et qu’il boudait. La douleur mordante qu’il ressentait à cet instant dans sa poitrine n’était pas une chose à laquelle Misha voulait s’habituer. Comme s’il savait ce qui allait se produire, Dave leva la tête et son œil croisa les deux de Misha, qui était à l’autre bout de la pièce. Misha sourit, tristement, parce que bon sang, ce n’était pas un plan qu’il avait conçu tout seul de A à Z. C’était idiot, mais il se sentait incomplet. Il avait beau adorer créer des plans démoniaques et tout ce qui allait avec, il n’était pas du genre à faire croire qu’il avait mis au point un plan de toutes pièces alors que ce n’était pas le cas.

Quelle impression cela ferait-il d’avoir Jensen près de lui avec toute la confiance dont il avait fait preuve devant Sheppard ?

Misha pourrait faire ainsi, là, maintenant. Il ne s’était jamais senti ainsi, surtout devant ses minions.

Il se concentra de nouveau sur la tâche qui l’attendait. Il observa ses minions alors qu’ils le scrutaient avec curiosité, un peu confus pas son silence soudain.

Jensen n’était pas là en cet instant, et il ne le sera probablement jamais. Misha réussit à sourire, et tant pis si ça avait l’air faux.

« Mes chers minions, » recommença-t-il, de son ton le plus sérieux, « nous avons un nouveau plan. Et nous avons l’argent de la Banque pour le réaliser. »

Le tonnerre des cris enthousiastes étaient presque de trop. Misha leva la main. « Ne voulez-vous pas écouter le plan d’abord ? » Fit-il avec un clin d’œil avant de lancer la présentation que lui et Jared avaient préparée pendant l’après-midi.

Dave regardait toujours sans grand enthousiasme. Misha comprenait pourquoi.

« Parlons un instant de la lune– »

L’image de la lune qu’ils avaient prise sur Wikipédia fut projetée sur l’écran derrière eux. La salle replie de minions se fit silencieuse.

« Ne trouvez-vous pas que sa couleur est un peu… insipide ? »

Plusieurs minions semblaient avoir déjà compris et commencèrent à glousser.

« Avec l’aide de mon fidèle pistoréducteur– » arriva l’image du pistoréducteur que Misha avait inventé quelques années plus tôt — « Nous pouvons la réduire jusqu’à arriver à la taille d’un ballon de foot. Nous pourrions voler la lune sous cette forme, ce qui serait également un plan intéressant, mais il se trouve que je sais que les objets réduits par le pistoréducteur reviennent tôt ou tard à leur forme originelle. Donc– »

 _Pause dramatique_ , pensa Misha pour lui-même lorsque la plateforme au milieu de la scène s’éleva, le rapprochant du plafond qui s’ouvrit lentement au fur et à mesure qu’il montait. C’était la nuit, et la lune blafard plongea les minions dans une lumière argentée, faisant briller et étinceler leurs yeux derrière leurs lunettes.

Puis, lorsqu’il arriva tout en haut avec la plateforme, Jared activa la mise en place du filtre qui recouvrait toute l’ouverture. Ils l’avaient programmé de façon à ce qu’il soit des couleurs du drapeau arc-en-ciel, et donnerait aux minions l’impression d’avoir une lune aux couleurs de l’arc-en-ciel.

« —Nous allons peindre la lune des couleurs de l’arc-en-ciel ! » Annonça Misha, la voix grave et retentissant dans le hall silencieux.

La pièce explosa pratiquement à cause de tous les bruits et les cris provenant des minions. Misha sourit pour lui-même. Oui, c’était exactement la réaction qu’il avait espéré. Ils approuvaient.

Jared l’attendait lorsque la plateforme revint sur sa base. Il lui donna une tape dans l’épaule. « Bon boulot. »

Misha lui rendit la pareille et partit, un sourire sur le visage. Tout à coup, Dave apparut près de lui, souriant lui aussi, mais il n’était pas aussi tendu que les autres minions. Il serra la jambe de Misha sans un mot avant de partir en trottinant.

« Huh, » fit Jared en fronçant les sourcils. « C’était pour quoi ? »

« J’en ai aucune idée, » répondit Misha, secouant la tête.

Puis il s’avança et désigna l’équipe chargée de la construction de la fusée, les réservoirs d’essence, et l’équipe chargée de l’approvisionnement.

: : :

Jusque-là, tout avait marché selon le plan.

Jared surveillait de près les ouvriers qui s’occupaient de la fusée, tandis que Misha supervisait ceux qui mettaient au point la peinture et les réserves d’énergie pour le pistoréducteur.

Cependant, tout ceci avait un arrière-goût amer.

Misha se retrouvait de temps en temps dans la cuisine, comme à son habitude, et se surprenait à regarder la maison de Jensen par la fenêtre. Il savait lorsque l’autre homme partait pour le travail, revenait, partait courir. Une chose qu’il avait remarqué, et Misha ignorait si c’était à cause de ce qui s’était passé entre eux, mais— avant, lorsqu’il prenait son journal le matin, Jensen avait l’habitude de sourire ou de siffler tandis qu’il franchissait la porte. Il semblait joyeux et avec son Zen bien en place.

Misha ne l’a pas vu sourire de toute la semaine. C’était étrange.

Il ne savait pas comment il devait se sentir vis-à-vis de cela, parce que c’était en quelque sorte la même chose pour lui. Sourire n’était plus aussi facile ces derniers jours. Jared l’avait aussi remarqué, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

Une fois de plus, Misha se tenait dans la cuisine, le regard dans le vide. Jensen venait tout juste de partir pour le travail, habillé d’un costume noir avec une chemise blanche, d’une cravate rouge rayée et avec ses cheveux gominés en arrière. Il lui a fallu beaucoup de contrôle pour ne pas faire quelque chose de stupide. Comme se ruer dehors et lui faire l’amour sauvagement. Ou juste, enfin, sortir lui dire bonjour, demander s’il voulait bien parler avec lui.

Misha entendit le téléphone sonner et espéra que ce ne soit pas sa mère. C’était la dernière personne à qui il voulait parler, mais c’était presque la seule personne à utiliser son numéro de téléphone fixe. Lorsqu’il se dirigea vers le téléphone près du comptoir de la cuisine, la présentation du nom de l’appelant ne fit que confirmer son appréhension.

« Bonjour, Maman. »

« Bonjour, Misha– »

Il l’interrompit, n’étant pas d’humeur à tourner autour du pot. « Avant que tu ne demandes, oui, j’ai un plan et je ne vais pas te l’expliquer en détail ici, mais tu devrais surveiller les nouvelles en rapport avec l’espace dans les prochains jours. »

« Eh bien, j’espère que tu ne me décevras pas. »

Misha souffla. « J’espère aussi. Mais j’ai un bon pressentiment là-dessus. Rien ne peut vraiment être pire au point où j’en suis. »

La mère de Misha étant la mère de Misha, donc malgré sa rudesse habituelle, elle releva le ton amer dans sa voix. Et oui, même elle pouvait être gentille de temps en temps. « Chéri, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Faisant fi du ‘chéri’, Misha soupira. « J’ai rencontré Mystic J. »

« Mais c’est merveilleux ! Tu pourrais– »

« Non, Maman, tu ne comprends pas. C’est mon _voisin_. »

« Et alors ? » Demanda-t-elle imperturbable, et plutôt enthousiaste. « C’est parfait ! Observe-le, découvre ses plans, mets-les en déroute, débarrasse-toi de lui. »

« Oui, eh bien, c’est exactement ce qu’il voulait me faire, » répondit doucement Misha avant de déglutir pour faire descendre la boule qui s’était formée dans sa gorge.

« Oh. »

« Oui, oh. Et il a réussi à se faufiler dans ma vie et je ne sais pas quoi faire, pour être honnête. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda-t-elle, un peu désorientée.

Misha frotta ses yeux de sa main libre. « Je crois que j’ai développé… des sentiments pour lui. Et le moins qu’on puisse dire, c’est que je ne vais pas très bien. »

« Oh, mon cœur. Allez, tu connais la chanson. Nous restons seuls et nous n’accordons notre confiance qu’à ceux qui le méritent. Je t’avais appris ça, non ? »

Misha baissa la tête, même si elle ne pouvait visiblement pas le voir. « Bien sûr que oui. C’est tout de même arrivé et je ne peux pas y faire grand-chose. »

« Mais tu sais que tu dois en faire abstraction pour que ton plan fonctionne. Ton plan est toujours la priorité numéro un. Alors fais-le jusqu’au bout ou ne le fais pas, » dit-elle fermement.

« Je sais, » la voix de Misha sembla un peu timide. « Je vais voir ce que je ferai. Je ne sais pas encore. »

« En tout cas, bonne chance pour ton plan. »

« Merci, Maman. »

« Je t’en prie. Au revoir, Misha. Appelle-moi bientôt. »

« Promis, » répondit Misha avant de reposer le combiné dans sa station au mur. Il demeura là, debout près du comptoir, jusqu’à ce qu’une voix familière ne brise le silence.

« Il te manque, non ? »

Misha se tourna lentement. Il n’avait même pas remarqué que Jared était arrivé pour travailler et se demanda ce qu’il avait entendu de la conversation. Un grand soupir passa les lèvres de Misha. Puis il hocha la tête avec lassitude. « Comme si tu me croirais si je te disais l’inverse. Bon sang, même _moi_ , je ne réussis pas à y croire la plupart du temps. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne prends pas ton courage à deux mains pour sortir d’ici ? Et lui parler ? » Demanda Jared, déterminé, qui marchait vers Misha tout en parler avant de s’arrêter juste devant lui.

« Parce qu’il vient de partir travailler ? » fit Misha, impassible, inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Jared cligna des yeux. « D’accord, tu marques un point. Alors pourquoi tu ne ferais pas simplement ça lorsqu’il sera rentré ? »

Recouvrant son visage de ses deux mains, Misha soupira une fois de plus. « Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas, » dit-il en secouant la tête et en baissant ses mains sur ses cuisses, en proie au désespoir.

« Tu ne le peux pas ou tu ne le feras pas ? »

Misha ne répondit pas, il prit soin de détourner les yeux pour éviter le regard de Jared. Il semblait être capable de lire en Misha comme dans un livre ouvert, surtout lorsqu’il s’agissait de ce genre de chose et surtout ces derniers temps.

Après un instant passé dans le silence, Misha fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête, déconcerté. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu l’encourages ? Cela va sans dire que je devrais — tu sais, vu que mon plus grand et dangereux concurrent vit juste à côté — paniquer, augmenter le niveau de l’alarme à onze, flipper parce qu’on m’a espionné, et oh — ne pas lui faire confiance, pour faire un euphémisme. »

« Parce que, » répondit Jared, à peine impressionné, « Je t’ai vu, et lui aussi. Avant que ça n’arrive et maintenant. Tu ne lui as même pas laissé une chance de s’expliquer. Je crois qu’il peut mériter une seconde chance. »

Misha libéra une respiration qu’il n’avait même pas eu conscience d’avoir retenu.

Avant qu’il ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Jared ajouta avec un sourire triste. « Vous feriez une équipe d’enfer. »

« N’imagine pas que je n’y ai pas déjà pensé, » dit Misha doucement. Cette pensée l’avait traversé plusieurs fois. « Mais il a tout gâché. Donc je dirais que la balle est dans son camp. »

« Comment est-ce qu’il pourrait savoir que tu acceptes de lui parler ? Tu l’as mis dehors la dernière fois. Est-ce que tu es trop fier pour marcher jusqu’à lui et lui parler ? »

« Je ne suis pas trop fier, » Misha secoua la tête une fois de plus et fit un signe de tête vers le salon. « Tu te souviens du palmier nain de mon estime personnelle ? Celui que j’ai acheté après _qu’elle_ soit partie ? Il est toujours en vie. De même que mon estime personnelle, fin de la discussion. »

D’un pas décidé, Misha se dirigea vers la porte qui menait au laboratoire. « Nous avons du travail, » dit-il.

Il vit du coin de l’œil Jared secouer la tête de désapprobation.

: : :

Deux jours plus tard, Jensen n’y tint plus. Il était dans tous ses états, et il en avait assez.

Il ne dormait plus correctement, il ne réussissait plus à aligner deux pensées — il ne pouvait même plus sourire, doux Jésus.

Misha lui manquait tellement, et il n’était pas visionnaire au point de ne pas se l’admettre.

Il avait était sur le point de… Non, Jensen secoua la tête, essayant de s’éclaircir les idées. _N’y pense même pas_ , se dit-il. _Tu sais que ça te fait du mal._

L’image se manifesta malgré tout d’elle-même dans sa tête — de grands yeux bleus, qui clignaient dans la lumière du soleil levant, des lèvres roses enflées par les baisers, si douces sous les siennes, une tignasse de cheveux noirs en bataille avec d’adorables boucles. Un faible gémissement lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontraient, encore et encore, pour frôler parfaitement les siennes.

Le dossier devant lui semblait écrit en Hénokéen ou il ne savait quel charabia, parce que les mots ne voulaient rien dire. Jensen ne réussissait pas à se concentrer, ce qui était sans doute un effet secondaire dû au manque de sommeil. Et à tout ce qui avait rapport avec Misha, en général.

C’était pire lorsqu’il se remémorait les rêves érotiques qu’il faisait sur l’homme en question. Au moins, Jensen était agréablement excité et enfin, se soulageait la nuit, rêvait un peu plus de Misha, et ainsi de suite.

Ce cercle-là était plaisant, mais celui dans lequel il se trouvait était une spirale qui l’attirait vers le bas et l’y entraînait sans aucune pitié.

Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui — et merde, il n’était que dix heures du matin — et s’effondrer sur le pas de la porte de Misha, tomber à genoux et supplier qu’il lui pardonne. Pour tout.

Si l’amitié était tout ce qu’il pouvait avoir, Jensen l’accepterait avec joie, mais la situation actuelle était insupportable pour lui.

Il ne savait pas comment il réussit à tenir le reste de la journée, mais il le fit quand même. Lorsqu’il s’écroula dans son sofa le soir-même, épuisé alors qu’il n’avait même pas fait son jogging quotidien, Jensen déclara qu’il devait faire quelque chose. N’importe quoi. Il était réduit à l’état d’épave, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, et à chaque fois qu’il regardait de l’autre côté et voyait Misha s’occuper du jardin, il voulait l’interpeller et lui demander comment se passait la construction de la fusée, et s’il avait besoin d’aide avec l’élagueur.

Il voulait avoir une place dans la vie de Misha, et il était arrivé à point de désespoir qu’il ne pensait jamais atteindre.

Comme par enchantement, il entendit un coup timide à la porte qui menait à l’arrière-cour.

Un petit minion jaune avec un œil s’y tenait, le regardant comme s’il attendait quelque chose. Jensen le reconnut immédiatement ; il s’agissait de Dave. Il secouait une feuille de papier pliée dans sa main.

Jensen comprit tout. Il avait un plan.

: : :

« J’arrive ! » Cria Misha, remontant le couloir alors que la sonnette de la porte d’entrée résonnait une seconde fois. Il vérifia de qui il s’agissait sur le petit écran près de la porte.

C’était Jensen. Misha ferma les yeux l’espace d’une seconde et il prit une profonde inspiration. Il n’était pas certain d’être prêt pour ça. Il ouvrit tout de même la porte.

« Jensen. »

L’homme qui se tenait devant lui semblait être dans un était bien pire que ce que Misha avait vu le matin-même. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre, comme s’il avait passé sa main dedans à plusieurs reprises, et ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et des cercles rouges les soulignaient. Sa belle bouche était pressée et Jensen était pâle, ses taches de rousseur formaient un contraste saisissant avec sa peau.

Il avait aussi l’air épuisé. « Écoute, Misha, je te supplie de ne pas me fermer la porte au nez. Je veux juste m’expliquer. On peut discuter ? »

Il lui fallut une autre grande inspiration et un moment d’hésitation avant d’accepter. « Oui, » dit-il avec détermination et il essaya de ne pas révéler que sa voix tremblait.

« Est-ce que je peux entrer ? » Demanda Jensen, et il semblait si peu sûr de lui et secoué que Misha dût réunir toute la maîtrise dont il était capable pour ne pas l’enlacer et lui pardonner sur-le-champ.

Misha voulait le voir sourire de nouveau, parce que le sourire de Jensen était magnifique et communicatif au point d’illuminer toute la pièce. Il voulait voir la façon dont le bord des yeux de Jensen formaient des sillons, voulait l’entendre rire, parce son rire, intense et chaleureux, était l’un des sons les plus merveilleux auxquels il pouvait penser.

Misha voulait être la cause aussi bien de ce sourire que de ce rire. Il voulait l’entendre le matin lorsqu’il se réveillait et voulait que ce soit la dernière chose qu’il verrait avant de s’endormir.

Cette pensée ne l’effrayait plus, elle le désolait. Arrivé au point où il ne refusait plus d’admettre aucun de ces sentiments et désirs, Misha faisait face à la réalité, brutale et difficile.

Jensen était un concurrent, un vilain, comme lui. Les vilains n’étaient pas amis, et les vilains n’avaient pas de relation intime.

Plus Misha y réfléchissait, plus ça lui semblait idiot. En attendant, il avait fait un pas sur le côté et avait fait signe à Jensen d’entrer.

Il portait encore le costume qu’il avait lorsqu’il était parti travailler ce matin-là, sauf pour la veste, et il avait desserré sa cravate et défait les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Les manches étaient roulées jusqu’à ses coudes, révélant ses puissants bras musclés. Et comme si cette vision ne faisait pas déjà baver Misha, il avait à présent la glorieuse vue du dos de Jensen alors qu’il fermait la porte. Il devrait avoir un permis pour mettre un pantalon formel sur ce fessier, parce que _bon sang_ —

_Concentre-toi, Misha._

Misha souhaita ardemment que l’excitation grandissante retombe. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à la cuisine, il offrit une chaise à Jensen et sans dire mot, commença à leur préparer du café. Sans lait, avec un morceau de sucre pour chacun. Il tendit son mug à Jensen et s’installa prudemment avec le sien, à l’autre bout de la table et en face de Jensen.

L’autre homme scrutait le liquide noir fumant. Sa tête était baissée au niveau de sa poitrine et il semblait exténué.

Misha sirota son café, appréciant de sentir la boisson chaude et forte le réchauffer de l’intérieur. Dieu savait qu’il en avait besoin. Il se sentait très bizarre. Et vulnérable.

Ça craint.

Jensen poussa un soupir et prit une bonne gorgée avant de croiser enfin le regard de Misha.

« Je veux te dire toute la vérité, » commença-t-il, et Misha remarqua très bien combien cela coûtait à Jensen de contrôler sa voix. « Écoute-moi jusqu’au bout, je t‘en prie. »

« Très bien, » dit simplement Misha avant d’observer attentivement Jensen alors qu’il frottait son visage de ses mains.

Jensen prit une autre inspiration. « Tu as raison, tu sais. Je veux ce siège à la Diabolique Ligue du Mal. Mais comme tu as plus de chances d’y arriver avant moi, je devais trouver un plan pour pouvoir… » Il gratta son cou d’un air gêné. « Eh bien, te mettre en retraite. Je n’ai jamais eu l’intention de te tuer, alors n’y pense pas. Ce n’est pas mon genre. Et ça fait encore moins partie de l’image que je me suis forgé. »

Misha hocha la tête. En vérité, cette pensée ne lui avait jamais traversé l’esprit.

« Donc, vu que je commençais à être à l’étroit dans mon appartement en ville — cette partie était complètement vraie — j’ai cherché une maison. Et j’ai trouvé celle-là, en ai eu une bonne impression et j’ai donc fait des recherches sur le voisinage. Je t’ai bien sûr immédiatement repéré, vu que ton nom est… accrocheur. Quoiqu’il en soit, c’était l’époque où j’avais un plan de prêt. Déménager ici, construire mon nouveau quartier général et laboratoire ici, gagner ta confiance, et saboter ton plan, te rayer de la carte et entrer dans la Ligue. Malgré tout– »

Misha retint son souffle dans sa gorge lorsqu’il saisit la détresse dans les yeux de Jensen, ses sourcils froncés et ses lèvres qui tremblaient en un petit sourire triste.

« Malgré tout, » recommença-t-il, « Je ne pensais pas que je tomberais amoureux de toi quelque part en chemin. »

Misha manqua de renverser son café sur la table. Même le meilleur acteur au monde ne pouvait faire une performance comme celle-là, avec une telle tristesse contenue et cet air brisé sur le visage. Il savait simplement que Jensen ne mentait pas.

Après avoir regardé pensivement son café, Jensen en prit quelques gorgées. « C’est ce que je voulais te dire. Tu sais, dans notre secteur d’activité, quand est-ce qu’on a une chance de faire un coup aussi énorme ? Les besoins personnels sont un luxe. J’ai toujours pu les mettre de côté, m’en tenir à mes objectifs, me concentrer sur ma carrière. Et à ce moment-là… Tu es arrivé. »

Déglutissant pour avaler la boule qui s’était formée dans sa gorge, Misha se retrouva complètement et simplement à court de mots. Ce qui n’était pas arrivé depuis… jamais ?

« Écoute, je comprends si tu ne me réponds pas maintenant. Totalement. Mais, je t’en prie, penses-y. » Jensen posa sa main à plat sur la table, se penchant vers Misha pour mettre l’accent sur sa conclusion, « Les choses que nous pourrions faire, les coups que nous pourrions mettre au point. Toi et moi — ensemble. »

Misha hocha la tête avec gravité. Ce n’était certes pas la première fois qu’il y songeait, mais savoir que Jensen serait d’accord ? Ça changeait tout.

Tout de même. Il lui fallait du temps pour réfléchir. Il y avait tellement de variables à prendre en compte que Misha ne voulait même pas en faire la liste. Il appréciait l’honnêteté de Jensen, énormément, mais il lui fallait malgré tout une raison pour lui faire de nouveau confiance.

« Quand sera le grand jour, si je peux me le permettre ? » Demanda Jensen, dont la voix était à présent adoucie. Il se pencha sur sa chaise et sirota son café.

Et, heureusement, la voix de Misha décida de fonctionner de nouveau. « Demain. »

Jensen hocha la tête, ses yeux concentrés sur un point quelque part au sol à proximité de Misha. Puis il se leva et plaça son mug vide dans l’évier. « Écoute, je ne veux pas te déranger plus longtemps. Tu as sans doute une montagne de choses à préparer. Merci de m’avoir écouté. »

Misha se rendit compte qu’un petit sourire s’étendait sur ses lèvres en entendant cela. Il eut une drôle d’impression lorsqu’il se leva et raccompagna Jensen à la porte. C’était comme être au bord, sous tension, à attendre qu’il arrive quelque chose qui mettrait fin à tout ceci. Ils se sentaient plus à l’aise en présence de l’autre et ils le savaient, et seigneur, que c’était bon.

« Je voudrais te poser une question, » dit Misha, s’arrêtant net lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à la porte. « Est-ce que tu es venu ici de, hum, toi-même ? Ou est-ce que… Jared a dit quelque chose ? »

Jensen sourit et Misha remarqua avec délice qu’il était, en fait, en train de rougir comme un petit garçon pris en flagrant délit la main dans la boîte de cookies. « Jared m’a peut-être envoyé ou non une note comme quoi il t’a en quelque sorte dit le fond de sa pensée et que tu me parlerais ? » Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Misha se gifla sur les yeux et grogna. Après avoir frotté ses yeux un instant, il laissa sa main retomber et vit que Jensen souriait toujours d’un air amusé face à lui. « Eh bien, je ne peux pas vraiment dire que je le déteste à cause de ça, ça m’est impossible. »

« Tu le pourrais. »

Après un bref moment d’hésitation, Misha secoua la tête. « Jamais. »

Jensen se tourna vers la porte, posa la main sur la poignée avant de se retourner une fois de plus. « Bonne chance pour demain, Mish. »

Ce surnom, utilisé ou non à une certain fin, éveilla tous les sentiments que Misha réprimait et qu’il avait mis de côté du mieux qu’il l’avait pu pour cette conversation.

« Merci, Jen, » répondit-il.

Le surnom eut apparemment le même effet sur Jensen, car il tressaillit manifestement. Lorsque deux yeux verts étincelant de milles émotions se posèrent sur Misha, ils trahissaient le conflit intérieur auquel il était en proie, tout comme Misha.

Il était injuste de laisser Jensen partir ainsi, alors qu’il avait eu le courage de tout lui dire.

Il ne dut pas se convaincre bien longtemps pour s’avancer, entrer dans l’espace personnel de Jensen, et ces mêmes yeux verts s’écarquillèrent tout à coup. Le regard de Misha tomba sur les lèvres de Jensen, qui semblaient avoir été mordues souvent cette semaine. Misha se pencha vers Jensen, inclina légèrement la tête vers le haut et abaissa celle de Jensen en entourant sa nuque de sa main.

Ils s’embrassèrent, juste en un baiser, leurs lèvres de rencontrant simplement et doucement.

Jensen haletait lorsque Misha recula.

« Je pensais que je devais te le faire savoir, » dit Misha avec un sourire mystérieux.

Jensen souffla un petit rire et baissa la tête. Mais il sourirait, lui aussi. « Promets-moi que tu vas réfléchir à ce que je t’ai dit ? »

« Promis. Parole de scout. »

Jensen rit avant d’ouvrir la porte, et quelque chose se raviva à l’intérieur de Misha à l’idée qu’il rendrait de nouveau Jensen heureux.

: : :

Lorsque Misha attacha son casque le lendemain, levant les yeux vers sa fusée flambant neuve qui avait fait ses preuves, un incroyable mélange d’émotions déferla sur lui. Il y avait la fierté, parce que ses minions avaient réalisé tout ça — c’était un travail titanesque, malgré la fusée qui était bleue et munie d’une capsule jaune en haut — cependant, il y avait également quelque chose d’étrange que Misha avait encore peur de définir. Pourtant, il avait pu le délimiter à ‘quelque chose qui a à voir avec Jensen’.

Et, whoa, juste penser à son nom donnait à Misha des picotements dans son ventre comme si une volée de papillons était devenue totalement dingue là-dedans.

Misha prit une profonde inspiration et entra dans l’ascenseur qui le conduisit en haut de la fusée.

Juste à côté de l’écoutille qui menait à la salle des commandes de la fusée, Jared l’attendait, un bloc-notes à la main et cochant les dernières choses dans sa liste. Un minion entrait et ressortait lorsqu’il le demandait.

« Tu es prêt ? » Demanda Jared en lançant un regard inquiet en direction de Misha lorsque celui-ci apparut et s’arrêta devant son ami.

Misha hocha la tête avec sérieux sans dire le moindre mot pour autant.

« Bien. La fusée est prête, elle aussi. Décollage dans T moins dix minutes, » dit Jared, faisant sortir le minion de la fusée avec un geste. « Il n’y aura qu’un simple équipage de cinq minions à bord. Les ressources sont chargées. Il y a de l’oxygène pour au moins cinq jours et une réserve de nourriture pour dix. »

Le regard de Misha croisa celui de Jared, et bon sang, il était si grand que Misha devait lever la tête. Jared semblait si sûr de lui, convaincu que tout irait pour le mieux, et Misha savait également que c’était un excellent acteur, mais que Jared ne lui mentirait jamais. Surtout au sujet d’une chose aussi importante.

Jared leva les mains pour serrer une dernière fois Misha dans ses bras. « Bonne chance, » murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

« Merci, j’en aurai besoin. »

« Pas avec moi à la station de contrôle. Allez, file, » fit Jared en riant, en le chassant dans la fusée de la même manière qu’il avait fait sortir un minion une minute plus tôt.

: : :

Ils avaient quitté l’orbite de la terre il y avait quelques minutes de cela et avaient dépassé la sphère qui empêchait toute communication radio. Jusque-là, tout s’était passé comme sur des roulettes et malgré l’euphorie qui l’épuisait physiquement, Misha se sentait bien. Il était dans l’espace, pour dire les choses telles qu’elles étaient, et comment ce ne pourrait pas être merveilleux ?

La radio grésilla. « Misha ? Tu es là ? À toi. »

« Bin reçu, Jare. À toi. »

« Tu vas bien ? À toi. »

« J’ai la pêche, tout fonctionne, les minions aussi vont bien. À toi. »

« Parfait. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose. Je te recontacterai dès que tu approcheras la lune. Bon vol. Terminé. »

« D’accord. Terminé. »

Le silence s’installa pendant la demi-heure suivante. Durant ces trente minutes, le second réservoir de carburant se détacha de la fusée comme prévu, la réduisant à la capsule où se trouvaient Misha et ses minions. Le silence était relaxant, et Misha savoura le calme qui l’entourait. Même les minions étaient silencieux, c’en était presque inquiétant, mais d’un autre côté — la beauté de la nature qui les entourait, la terre clairement visible près d’eux, même les minions étaient frappés d’admiration par la vue.

Jusqu’à ce que le bruit blanc de la radio ne vacille.

« Houston à Homme de l’Espace, » fit une voix. « Dites quelque chose. À vous. »

Et Misha reconnut immédiatement cette voix, puis il sourit lorsqu’il se rendit compte de qui provenait cet appel.

« Homme de l’Espace à Houston, » répondit-il, amusé. « Comment as-tu eu ma fréquence ? À toi. »

« Il est possible que quelqu’un me l’ait donnée. Un type très grand, avec des cheveux bruns qui lui tombent dans les yeux. Il a dit que tu aurais besoin de compagnie là-haut. »

Tout à coup, il entendit à peine un accord, le début d’une chanson qui provenait de la radio.

« N’ose même pas balancer une musique ringarde au piano ici. Je n’ai pas de femme qui me manque, » le taquina Misha.

L’autre bout de la ligne se fit silencieuse, mais malgré le bruit diffus, Misha jura avoir entendu quelque chose qui ressemblait à une nette inspiration. Comme si Jensen avait voulu dire quelque chose, mais décidé de se taire.

« Pas d’Elton John pour toi alors, Homme de l’Espace, » gloussa-t-il, deux secondes trop tard. Ce qui sonnait un peu faux.

« Et maintenant j’ai cette chanson dans la tête. Merci beaucoup, espèce de crétin. »

Jensen rit chaleureusement au travers de la ligne, et Misha frissonna à cause de ce que ce son lui faisait. « Mais il y a un peu de vérité dedans. Tu n’es pas l’homme qu’ils pensent que tu es. »

« Hum. »

« J’espère tout de même que tu ne planes complètement. »

« Voyons. Je suis un professionnel compétent. »

« J’ai horreur de devoir te l’annoncer, mais tu ne l’es pas, idiot. »

« Est-ce que tu essayes de gagner mon cœur en mettant de la musique sentimentale et en m’insultant ? » Rit Misha.

« Peut-être ? » Répondit Jensen avec insolence, mais il y avait un peu d’amertume dans son ton. Ce qui laissait entendre ce qu’il y avait vraiment entre eux. « Est-ce que ça marche ? » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire qui était clairement audible dans sa voix.

Misha souffla et réfléchit à une réponse. Est-ce que cela marchait ? Le charme de Jensen agissait comme de la magie, il ne pouvait le nier, mais… son cerveau disait Non, parce que Jensen était toujours dangereux. Pour autant qu’il en sache, il pouvait bien tout casser dans son laboratoire pendant que Misha était parti. Bien qu’il ne croirait pas que Jensen le fasse.

Au fond de lui, Misha voulait croire que Jensen était sincère envers lui. Chaque cellule de son corps le voulait.

Il n’avait toujours pas de réponse lorsque la voix de Jensen, anxieuse, soucieuse et sincèrement inquiète, résonna dans le haut-parleur de la radio de Misha.

« C’est juste que… Reviens-nous en un seul morceau, d’accord ? »

Misha déglutit, il savait d’après le ton de Jensen qu’il ne plaisantait pas lorsqu’il s’agissait de lui. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, il finit par dire, « D’accord. »

Il se passa quelques secondes où le silence demeura entre eux, une fois de plus. Ses yeux tombèrent dans le vague et il regarda dans le vide — littéralement — et Misha tressaillit lorsqu’un message fut ajouté, doucement.

« Je t’attendrai. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ Jackie pour la marque Jack Daniels et Jackie Tyler, la mère de Rose Tyler (la compagne du neuvième Docteur).  
> \+ Ocytocine : hormone produite par l'hypothalamus qui intervient lors de la création de liens sociaux et la reproduction.

_Chapitre 5_

 

On peut sans doute dire beaucoup de choses sur l’espace en général — qu’il est sombre, désolé, et infernalement glacé.

Bon sang, Misha avait toujours cette musique d’Elton John dans la tête.

Mais l’espace était aussi vaste, et voyager jusqu’à la lune prenait du temps, c’est pourquoi Misha lança le pilote automatique et se retira dans sa cellule pour s’y reposer. Ce n’était pas bien confortable, loin de là, d’être à la verticale et de se sangler contre une paroi pour ne pas flotter sur place. Lorsqu’il appela la Terre une dernière fois, Misha demanda à Jared de le réveiller lorsqu’ils arriveraient à portée de tir de la lune.

Pour dire la vérité, Misha n’avait pas très bien dormi depuis quelques temps. Pas comme cette nuit de jeudi, saoul et pelotonné dans les bras de Jensen. Il avait mieux dormi la nuit dernière, après qu’ils aient discuté de ce qu’il se passait entre eux. La tension avait visiblement des effets sur lui, ce qui ne lui était encore jamais arrivé, mais d’un autre côté, il n’avait jamais été—

Non, il ne fallait pas y penser. Il était trop tôt.

Toutefois, les pensées de Misha qui tournaient en rond alors qu’il essayait de faire fi de la position inconfortable dans laquelle il était et essayait de dormir, n’aidaient pas. Ça ne marchait pas, et il pensait encore plus à Jensen à cause de cela.

Confiance et pardon, c’était tout ce qu’il fallait.

Pardonner Jensen parce qu’il lui avait menti ? Eh bien, d’accord, Misha pouvait faire ça. En fait, au plus profond de lui, il l’avait déjà fait, et il le savait.

Faire confiance à Jensen ? C’était là le problème.

Après avoir lutté pendant près d’une heure, Misha tomba dans une sorte d’assoupissement agité. Ce qui ne l’aida pas beaucoup à se détendre.

Tout ce qui l’entourait était composé de Jensen, de sa voix chaleureuse, de son rire fracassant, de ses yeux d’un vert intense, de ses taches de rousseur, de l’odeur de son après-rasage qui subsistait après son passage. Misha voulait le toucher, mais il ne pouvait pas l’atteindre en étant cloué sur place.

Les cauchemars qui n’étaient là que pour se moquer de vous, ça craignait, déclara Misha en se pinçant consciemment le poignet gauche pour se réveiller.

Il ouvrit les yeux lorsque Dave tira sur sa manche. « Mee-Maw ? » Dit-il, l’inquiétude visible dans son ton.

« Je vais bien, » grogna Misha, qui était toujours à moitié endormi, avant de bâiller.

« Contrôle à Terre à Homme de l’Espace, » intervint la radio. « À toi. »

Misha défit les sangles et se dirigea vers le tableau de contrôle. « Vraiment, Jared ? Tu t’y mets aussi ? À toi. »

« Désolé, vieux, c’était trop drôle. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne vous remettez pas ensemble, alors ? À toi. »

« Parce que je suis dans l’espace et lui sur terre ? À toi. »

Cela s’entendit dans la voix de Jared qu’il roulait des yeux lorsqu’il répondit. « Ce fait mis à part, crétin. À toi. »

« J’ai encore besoin de réfléchir. Laisse-moi faire, Jared, je ferai tout ce que je dois faire lorsque je serai rentré. Dans combien de temps est-ce qu’on pourra passer à la phase deux du plan ? À toi. »

« Tu es presque à portée de tir, attends encore cinq ou dix minutes et on pourra commencer. Ce qui est la raison pour laquelle je t’ai appelé. À toi. »

« Parfait, je vais demander aux minions de tout préparer. Salut — terminé. »

« Confirmé. Terminé. »

Les minions avaient entendu une grande partie de la conversation, semblait-il, car ils étaient partis dans toutes les directions dès que Misha s’était retourné. Il prit tout de même une profonde inspiration et dit à voix haute, « Dave, Chuck — peinture. Joe, Sam — pistoréducteur. Nick, tu restes ici avec moi. »

Il reçut des « Oui mssieur ! » et « Oui » de voix aigües alors que les minions se mettaient au travail.

Ils gagnèrent l’orbite lunaire huit minutes plus tard.

« Parfait, Sam, mets en route le pistoréducteur ! » Ordonna Misha.

L’éclair bleu frappa le satellite de la Terre dans les secondes qui suivirent et Misha regarda, plutôt impressionné, alors que la lune se réduisait à la taille de… Eh bien, il avait prévu que ce soit un ballon de foot, mais c’était plus près d’un bloc de roche des _Aventuriers de l’Arche Perdue_. Mais hé, c’était ce qu’il fallait pour peindre.

Avant de commencer à peindre la lune, Misha commanda le tir d’un pistolet laser dont la fusée était armée, configuré à basse puissance. Il fit chauffer la lune juste assez pour que la surface fonde et se solidifie de nouveau, créant un sol sans poussière et compact pour faciliter la coloration.

« Dave et Chuck, vous avez quinze minutes. Go ! »

Après le signe de tête approbateur de Misha, Nick ouvrit le sas. Les deux minions, munis uniquement de casque avec réserves d’oxygène, dérivèrent dans l’espace, et Misha vit de là où il était qu’ils gloussaient et riaient. Il ne put s’empêcher de rire — comme il était bon de voir qu’ils aimaient leur tâche.

Dave commença avec la couleur rouge vif en haut, Chuck en bas avec le violet. Ils peignaient la lune réduite rapidement et Misha regardait avec délectation la lune se parer lentement des couleurs de l’arc-en-ciel, l’une après l’autre.

Se sentait tout à coup téméraire, Misha prit la radio. « Homme de l’Espace à Houston, parle-moi. »

Il y eut quelques secondes de battement. « Hey Mish. À toi. »

« Tu vois quelque chose d’en bas ? À toi. »

« On est en pleine journée, tu sais. Donc, non, je ne vois malheureusement rien. Comment ça se passe ? À toi. »

Misha sourit, le son chaleureux de la voix de Jensen picotant ses veines et faisant battre son cœur à pleine vitesse. Seigneur, il devenait nunuche ces derniers jours. « Très bien. On a commencé à peindre. À toi. »

« J’ai hâte de voir le résultat. Imagine un peu la tête que vont faire les gens lorsque la lune se lèvera pour la première fois parée de toutes les couleurs, » gloussa Jensen. « À toi. »

« Promets-moi que tu iras en ville ce soir, Jen. Va prendre une bière avec Jared ou je ne sais quoi. Il me faut quelqu’un pour en être témoin et me raconter ça plus tard. À toi. »

« Ce sera fait. Quand seras-tu de retour ? À toi. » Dit Jensen. Il avant de nouveau ce ton sérieux.

« Demain, dans la matinée. À toi. »

Le silence s’installa l’espace d’un moment entre eux, et Misha regarda distraitement Chuck, qui venait juste d’entamer la peinture jaune au milieu.

« Vous ne pouvez pas simplement sortir ensemble tous les deux, bon sang ? » La voix faussement agacée de Jared rompit le silence.

« La ferme, Jare, » bafouilla Misha, un peu choqué même s’il savait qu’ils avaient tous deux entendu leurs conversations respectives.

« Je serai là, » dit Jensen. « Terminé. »

« Merci, » répondit Misha. Il ne dit pas ‘terminé’. En grande partie parce que Dave attira son attention à cette seconde, en sortant la peinture rouge bien qu’il eut déjà terminé avec la partie supérieure. Les machines à haute pression qu’utilisaient les minions pouvaient être modifiées en y attachant plusieurs dispositifs pour ajuster le spray — Dave avait mis le plus petit pour peindre une fine ligne.

« Dave, qu’est-ce que tu fabriques ? » Demanda Misha avec fermeté dans l’interphone.

Dave fit juste un signe de main en direction de la fenêtre de la fusée et leva le pouce. Misha fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n’allait pas et il—

Les yeux de Misha s’écarquillèrent sous le choc. La panique le submergea comme une vague, et une boule s’installa dans sa gorge.

Dave.

« Dave ! » Cria-t-il, se rendant compte seulement une seconde plus tard qu’il n’avait pas appuyé sur le bouton de l’interphone. « Dave, qu’est-ce que… Arrête ça ! » Ordonna Misha, cette fois clairement dans l’interphone.

Dave se retourna rapidement, mais il secoua la tête.

Pourquoi avait-il choisi Dave, parmi tous les autres minions, pour aller peindre dehors ? Dave, qui s’était lié d’amitié avec Jensen, Dave, qui avait agi comme si c’était lui qui avait eu le cœur brisé lorsque Jensen était parti pendant une semaine ?

Oh seigneur, Misha avait vraiment tout fait pour que ça se réalise.

Ses pensées tournèrent à cent à l’heure. _Quel crétin, quel crétin, quel crétin_ , se maudissait Misha tout en se tapant la tête avec la paume de sa main. Pourquoi avait-il fait confiance à Jensen ? Même ça, ça avait fait partie de son plan. Pourquoi diable Misha avait-il pensé que tout se passerait bien ? Jensen était un vilain, Jensen était Mystic J, et il était certain qu’il en profiterait pour saboter son plan. Ce serait la fin de la carrière de Misha, la toute dernière humiliation pour l’éjecter des rails, et il en aurait terminé. Misha voulut chercher sa combinaison spatiale, mais il savait que ça lui demanderait trop de temps pour la mettre correctement avant de pouvoir arrêter Dave.

C’était terminé. Misha couvrit son visage de ses deux mains, sentit le choc, la panique, et l’humiliation s’infiltrer dans ses os et le laisser avec un amas d’apitoiement sur lui-même et de désespoir. Non, il ne pleurerait pas, bien qu’il en eût très envie. S’attendant au pire, Misha jeta un coup d’œil entre ses doigts pour regarder Dave à l’œuvre sur la lune.

S’activant et peignant aussi vite que possible, Dave commença à dessiner un cœur au milieu de la bande d’un jaune éclatant. Puis il écrivit la lettre _M_ dans un coin, et le cœur de Misha se mit à battre à un rythme fou. Il fallut à Dave exactement cinq secondes de plus pour peindre un + au milieu du cœur, et un _J_ dans le coin opposé au _M_.

Il y avait un ‘M + J’ d’écrit sur la lune. Eh bien, ça aurait pu être pire. Dès que la lune se dilaterait de nouveau, ce serait sans doute lisible de la terre, si on avait un télescope. Mais ça pourrait, sans aucun doute, être bien pire.

« Dave, rentre. Maintenant, » fit Misha en serrant les dents. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu’il était en colère contre son minion déloyal.

Chose étonnante, le minion retourna bien sagement dans le sas en utilisant la corde qui le rattachait à la navette.

Misha fut submergé de soulagement dès que Dave s’éloigna de la lune, un énorme poids s’en allant de son esprit. Il expira le souffle qu’il n’avait même pas eu conscience de retenir lorsque le sas se referma. Misha fulminait et une tonne de punitions étaient prêtes lorsque Dave entra dans la salle et se dirigea vers lui. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, il s’apprêta à se plonger dans un discours épique sur la raison pour laquelle on ne trouvait plus de personnel sur qui compter de nos jours, mais fut arrêté par Dave.

Le minion se tint face à lui, baissant la tête dans une excuse silencieuse et tapant du bout du pied au sol, tout en tendant un papier plié à l’adresse de Misha.

Comme si ça expliquerait tout.

Misha l’arracha de sa petite menotte, toujours agacé et fronçant les sourcils et, d’accord — apeuré, et le déplia. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent alors qu’il commençait à lire. C’était un message, écrit avec des lettres manuscrites de grande taille. Misha déglutit.

_Misha,_

_Je sais que tu ne me fais pas confiance, et crois-moi, je le comprends._

_Oui, c’est moi qui ai demandé à Dave de peindre un cœur sur la lune. Je plaide coupable. Cependant, j’espère que tu vois à présent à quel point ça m’aurait été facile de saboter totalement son plan, mais je ne l’ai pas fait. Parce que je ne te ferais pas ça, point._

_Parce que, pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis rendu compte qu’il y a des choses importantes à réaliser, plutôt que de saboter ce que font les gens et d’être diabolique. Tu es celui qui m’a ouvert les yeux. Et j’espère que tu le vois, toi aussi. Et aussi, que tu peux me faire confiance._

_Si tu veux me donner une chance — je t’attendrai, qu’importe le temps supplémentaire dont tu auras besoin. Prends tout le temps que tu veux. Je serai là._

_J._

Misha la lut au moins trois fois avant de la replier et de la mettre en sécurité dans la poche intérieure de son costume. Son cœur battait la chamade à présent, il le sentait battre avec force sous les doigts qu’il avait posé contre sa poitrine, il sentait le sang pulser dans ses tempes, avait l’impression que le sol allait se dérober sous ses pieds — comme si c’était possible, alors qu’il se trouvait dans l’espace et flottait en plein ciel.

Il s’avéra que la lettre expliquait tout.

J _ensen_ , pensa Misha avec affection, secouant la tête. Penser simplement à ce nom faisait faire un saut périlleux à son estomac et tourner sa tête.

Seigneur, il voulait Jensen. Il ne l’a jamais désiré autant que maintenant. Parce que si ça, cette chose en cet instant, ne prouvait pas qu’il pouvait faire confiance à Jensen, alors… Misha perdit toute habilité à établir des pensées cohérentes lorsqu’il déclara, pour la première fois, pour lui-même qu’il était à présent absolument bon de désirer Jensen. Qu’il avait tous les droits de lui faire confiance et de le croire. Il avait eu une de ces peurs quelques instants plus tôt, et Jensen aurait vraiment pu— non, Misha ne voulait pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu arriver. Il refusa d’y penser, car trop de pensées heureuses tournaient dans sa tête à présent, et ce moment devait perdurer.

Et Misha se demanda pourquoi il n’y avait pas pensé plus tôt lorsqu’il se rendit compte qu’il savait précisément ce qu’il voulait.

Il ne laisserait pas Dave recouvrir de peinture ce cœur au milieu de leur drapeau arc-en-ciel. Il devrait demeurer ici, comme un rappel éternel de la façon dont Jensen avait fait ses preuves auprès de Misha. Alors qu’il regardait la lune, nouvellement colorée avec le cœur clairement visible en son centre, Misha découvrit un sourire idiot sur ses lèvres et une impression de chaleur qui s’enroulait dans son ventre.

« Rentrons, les gars, » dit tendrement Misha aux minions avant de soupirer doucement, un sourire étirant toujours ses lèvres, juste au moment où la radio s’anima de nouveau en grésillant.

« Misha, il te reste deux minutes pour quitter l’orbite de la lune. Elle va se dilater de nouveau. À toi, » fit Jared avec insistance.

« Compris. Retour sur Terre initié. À dans quelques heures, Jared. Va prendre une bière avec Jensen. C’est un ordre. Terminé. »

« D’accord, patron, terminé, » rit Jared, et _s’il savait ce qui venait tout juste de se produire_ , pensa Misha avant de se sourire joyeusement. S’il savait quel genre de révélation Misha venait tout juste d’avoir.

Jensen lui dirait sans doute pour le cœur sur la lune. De toute façon, ces deux-là devront s’habituer l’un à l’autre, parce que vu comment c’était parti, ils allaient en apprendre bien plus l’un sur l’autre à l’avenir. Et d’une certaine manière, Misha savait que Jared et Jensen s’entendraient très bien. Cette pensée le fit sourire davantage.

: : :

Ils trouvèrent un petit bar agréable dans le centre-ville dès que la nuit tomba. Un match de hockey sur glace passait à la télévision juste au-dessus du comptoir dès qu’ils entrèrent et se trouvèrent une place au bar.

Jared l’observait avec curiosité, à chaque maudite seconde qui passait, et Jensen sentait son regard près de lui. Ce type était loin d’être un idiot, il savait que quelque chose se tramait.

Misha ne les avait pas recontactés depuis qu’ils avaient fini de peindre la lune, mais il devait déjà avoir lu la lettre, car Dave la lui avait sûrement donnée depuis le temps. Savoir cela suffisait à rendre Jensen nerveux.

Parce premièrement, ses sentiments avaient décidé de faire le grand huit, sautant de réussir à peine à attendre le retour de Misha parce qu’il était absolument certain qu’ils se sauteraient dessus à la minute où ils se reverraient — à être complètement convaincu que Misha allait le détester, le giflerait et ne lui parlerait plus jamais.

Seigneur, il avait horreur de se sentir aussi incertain.

Oh, et secondo, parce qu’il n’avait pas parlé à quiconque de ça. Pas même à Jared, qui — Jensen devait bien l’admettre — était un type super. Ils s’entendaient à merveille. Si ce n’était ces regards entendu.

« Un scotch. Double, » commanda immédiatement Jensen.

« Pour moi aussi », ajouta Jared.

Ils s’échangèrent un sourire complice avant de se tourner vers la télévision, leurs regards étrangement absorbés par l’écran.

Le barman disposa deux verres en face d’eux. Jensen le remercia à voix basse et lui demanda d’augmenter le volume de la télévision, parce que c’était la pause pour le match de hockey. Les nouvelles commençaient, et la lune venait tout juste de se lever. Les scientifiques partout dans le monde devaient s’être rendu compte de ce qu’il se passait.

« La lune est rouge ! » Cria quelqu’un dans le bar. « Genre, pour de vrai, peinte en rouge ! »

« C’est un drapeau ? » Demanda un autre type.

« C’est le drapeau chinois ! Fichus communistes ! Je le savais ! »

Jensen gloussa discrètement dans son verre, et Jared était à deux doigts d’éclater de rire.

« Regardez ! C’est aussi jaune ! Ce n’est pas le drapeau allemand ? »

« Les nazis ! Merde ! »

« Quoi ? Le drapeau allemand est noir, rouge, et jaune. Ce n’est pas celui des nazis, fiston. »

« Alors c’est l’Espagne ! Je pensais qu’ils étaient fauchés, comment est-ce qu’il pourraient payer– »

« Vert ! Il y a du vert ! »

Le silence se fit une seconde, avant que quelqu’un ne demande d’un air totalement perdu : « Hum… Est-ce que quelqu’un a foutu la Bolivie en rogne ? »

C’en fut trop. Jared toussa en renversant sa boisson sur le bar et éclata de rire et Jensen dut faire appel à toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas se plier de rire. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau, les yeux de Jared étaient humides et Jensen tentait désespérément de reprendre son souffle.

« Hé, je connais un endroit où on devrait aller maintenant, » dit Jensen à voix basse entre deux gorgées d’air. Puis il fit tinter son verre avec celui de Jared, et ils vidèrent leurs scotchs d’un trait. Après avoir mis quelques billets sur le comptoir, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte.

Les clients du bar regardaient toujours la télé, fascinés parce ce qu’il se produisait.

« Les gars, » cria Jensen. « C’est un drapeau arc-en-ciel. Gay et fier de l’être ! » en levant le poing en l’air pour appuyer ses propos.

Et là-dessus, Jared le tira hors du bar par le poignet, et ils gloussaient comme des adolescents alors qu’ils courraient dans la rue. Qui savait combien de crétins homophobes étaient dans le bar ? Jensen s’arrêta deux rues plus loin, un large sourire sur le visage alors qu’il prenait appui contre le mur d’une maison pour reprendre son souffle.

« Mec, » fut tout ce que dit Jared, riant alors qu’il retrouvait la voix. Puis, tout à coup, Jared tira sur les épaules de Jensen et l’entoura de ses bras en le serrant de toutes ses forces. « Tu es _génial_. »

Jensen rit simplement, parce qu’il était encore à bout de souffle et que l’étreinte ne l’aidait pas. Plutôt l’inverse. Malgré tout, il rendit à Jared son étreinte.

« Je t’en prie, épouse Misha, » fit nettement Jared en reprenant son souffle.

« Quoi ? » Ils se séparèrent, leurs mains toujours sur les épaules et la taille de l’autre, mais Jensen fixait Jared avec incrédulité. Avait-il vraiment dit cela ?

Jared pouffa. « Vous êtes comme deux gamins qui se battent pour un jouet dans le bac à sable, je te jure. Il t’apprécie, tu l’apprécie, vous pouvez casser la baraque tous les deux, alors où est le problème ? »

Et malgré le grand sourire de Jared, Jensen se sentit aussi peu sûr de lui qu’il l’avait été cette dernière semaine. Son ton fut bas et sérieux lorsqu’il répondit, « Comment le saurais-je ? Misha ne me fait pas confiance, et je ne suis pas assez stupide pour ne pas comprendre pourquoi. »

« Mais ceci mis à part… Tu l’aimes vraiment, non ? Tu ne lui mentiras pas, jamais ? » Lui rappela Jared.

« Bien sûr que non, » répondit Jensen. N’était-ce pas évident ? « Je suis amoureux de lui, » lâcha-t-il, plaquant sa main sur sa bouche de suite après. Il n’avait pas vraiment eu l’intention de dévoiler à Jared cette nouvelle en particulier.

Jared reste bouche bée l’espace d’une seconde. Puis, il dit rapidement, « Tu lui as dit ? »

« Oui, je l’ai fait. La nuit avant le lancement de la fusée, je suis allé le voir et je lui ai dit, » fit Jensen en haussant les épaules désespérément.

« Et ? Qu’est-ce qu’il a dit ? » Demanda Jared, excité et sautillant comme s’il était un des minions.

« Pas grand-chose, juste qu’il y réfléchirait, » dit Jensen, mais un sourire étirait les coins de ses lèvres. « Par contre, il m’a embrassé pour me dire au revoir. »

Jared lança quasiment ses bras en l’air. Il marmonna dans sa barbe, et tout ce que Jensen réussit à comprendre fut quelque chose du genre « ce type, je jure, pas possible. »

« Hum ? »

« Rien du tout. Par contre, vous allez devoir trouver une solution pour ça lorsqu’il sera rentré. Vous avez ma bénédiction, mais si jamais tu lui fais du mal, prépare-toi à souffrir, parce que j’ai un laboratoire rempli de minions. Est-ce que c’est assez pour le speech du meilleur ami ? » Demanda sérieusement Jared, la tête inclinée vers le bas et ses yeux fixés sur ceux de Jensen.

Jensen sourit de toutes ses dents. « Oui. »

« Bien. Et je sais que tu n’as qu’un seul minion de ton côté. Ne crois pas que j’ignore ce qu’il se passe là-haut, » Jared lui sourit en retour avant de tirer Jensen plus loin dans la rue. « Je pensais que tu voulais aller quelque part ? »

« Oui, » dit Jensen, encore dérouté par la facilité avec laquelle Jared acceptait tout cela. Il les mena rapidement à une petite ruelle étroite qui menait à Rochester Street, ou le nom que lui donnaient les autochtones — Liberty Street. C’était la rue principale qui accueillait les événements LGBT, et elle était actuellement le théâtre d’un énorme festival. Les gens dansaient littéralement dans la rue et Jensen voyait des femmes danser avec d’autres femmes, des hommes ensemble, s’embrassant et agitant des drapeaux arc-en-ciel. De la musique retentissait des portes ouvertes des clubs et des bars, et, brillant au-dessus d’eux, se trouvait la lune de toutes les couleurs haut dans le ciel.

Jared prit sa main et la serra doucement. « Regarde ce que nous avons fait, » dit-il, frappé d’admiration.

« C’est dommage que Misha ne puisse pas voir ça, » répondit Jensen, observant distraitement les gens en liesse tout autour de lui, et pensa, _Peut-être faire quelque chose de diabolique peut aussi apporter quelque chose de bien_. Il se sentait mieux, en tout cas. Il n’avait jamais prêté une aussi grande attention aux retombées de ses vols et plans. La plupart du temps, il se sentait complet lorsqu’il voyait les acteurs de son plan souffrir, et non les personnes qu’il avait probablement aidé grâce à ses méfaits.

En attendant, Jared avait sorti son smartphone et avait commencé à filmer la scène qui se déroulait autour d’eux, la lune en hauteur et Jensen près de lui. « As-tu quelque chose à dire alors que nous vivons un moment qui va changer l’histoire, Jensen ? »

« Tu me manques, Misha, » dit Jensen, avec détermination devant la caméra, puis il sourit un peu tristement. Il savait que la vidéo était destinée à Misha, lorsqu’il serait de retour, et l’attente était insoutenable.

Jared continua de filmer encore quelques autres minutes alors qu’ils descendaient la rue, rencontraient des gens de tous horizons, qui s’embrassaient, criaient de joie et faisaient la fête le long de leur route. Un homme se dirigea même tout droit sur Jensen, le serra dans ses bras et essaya de l’embrasser. Jensen eut à peine le temps de sortir « Désolé, je suis pris ! » avant d’avoir droit à un baiser sur la joue. Le type continua de déambuler avec un sourire idiot, et Jared était mort de rire. Et, bien entendu, il avait tout pris en vidéo.

« ‘Pris’, hein, » réussit à dire Jared avant d’éclater de rire de nouveau.

Lorsqu’il eut un moment, Jensen leva les yeux vers le ciel sans nuage et vérifia si le cœur rouge au milieu de la bande jaune pouvait être vu de là. Il lui semblait par moments discerner un point rouge, mais il était au final impossible à voir sans support technique.

Mais il était là, il le savait.

Souriant pour lui-même, Jensen remarqua que Jared avait éteint le téléphone et l’avait remis dans sa poche. Lorsqu’il accrocha le regard de Jensen, il entoura ses épaules d’un de ses longs bras et fit une pression amicale. « Il reviendra, tu verras, » dit-il doucement. Puis, plus fort, « Allez, allons boire ! »

Jensen fut attiré vers un bar où le tenancier avait décidé d’offrir une bière à chacun passant par-là, et le reste de la soirée demeura dans la mémoire de Jensen comme étant une nuit de bonheur confus et de couleurs de l’arc-en-ciel troubles et omniprésentes.

: : :

C’était la fin de la journée, et Jensen était installé sur les marches du patio de Misha. La gueule de bois n’était pas si terrible, vraiment. Il avait surtout pris de la bière la nuit d’avant et il s’en remettait plutôt bien. Le soleil qui brillait en plein sur son visage n’était pas vraiment un problème. C’était chaud et réconfortant, d’une certaine manière.

Jensen était nerveux _à mort_.

Parce que Misha allait rentrer chez lui d’une seconde à l’autre. Jared l’avait averti deux heures plus tôt que la capsule de Misha avait atterri en douceur dans l’océan Atlantique, comme prévu, et qu’il allait le récupérer avec leur hélicoptère. Jensen avait commencé par prendre une longue inspiration, avant de s’offrir une douche minutieuse, en prenant tout le temps nécessaire et plus encore. Il savait que lorsque l’attente commencerait, il ne pourrait pas tenir en place.

Ce qui était précisément le cas à présent.

_Inspire à fond. Et inspire encore_. Jensen ferma les yeux, essaya de se calmer, mais sans succès. Il était dans tous ses états et il était prêt à éclater de rire et fondre en larmes en même temps. C’était l’espoir qui l’aidait à tenir le coup, il espérait tellement, mais merde—

Jensen se pencha sur le côté pour s’appuyer contre le pilier de bois de l’auvent de Misha. La texture rugueuse contre sa peau le gardait en quelque sorte sur terre, mais elle ne calmait en rien ses battements de cœur irréguliers. Il demeura assis là pendant ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, mais qui ne devait avoir duré plus de quelques minutes.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux lorsqu’il entendit des pas.

C’était Misha, avançant sur le chemin pavé en direction de sa maison, vers Jensen. Son casque était accroché à son bras et il souriait. Jensen ne put rien faire d’autre à part lui rendre son sourire.

« Salut, _Mystic J_ , » le salua Misha, souriant d’un air satisfait.

« Salut à toi, _Malicieux Misha_ , » répondit Jensen, qui dut plisser les yeux à cause du soleil alors qu’il levait les yeux vers l’autre homme.

Misha enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et s’immobilisa devant Jensen. Un gloussement s’échappa de ses lèvres alors qu’il arborait un large sourire. « Je crois qu’il nous faut de nouveaux noms de vilains. »

Jensen éclata de rire. La tension le quitta enfin et fut remplacée par une douce impatience. Les picotements dans son ventre, comme une flopée de papillons devenue folle, était de retour, mais cette sensation était délicieuse cette fois. Comme si le monde tournait agréablement autour de lui.

« Comment s’est passé l’atterrissage ? » Demanda Jensen dans une dernière tentative pour faire la conversation.

« Mouvementé, » répondit Misha, sans jamais quitter Jensen des yeux. « Je pense que mon arrière train va être douloureux demain, mais pas d’une manière spécialement agréable et mémorable. »

Ils rirent de nouveau, mais la tension entre eux s’était changée en quelque chose de différent, indéniablement chargée de désir.

« Est-ce que Jared t’a montré la vidéo ? » Demanda Jensen avec hésitation.

Le sourire de Misha se fit un peu plus grand avant qu’il ne s’accroupisse juste devant Jensen. Maintenant que leurs yeux étaient à la même hauteur, Jensen voyait également une étincelle d’espoir dans ces yeux incroyablement grands et bleus. Il y avait une douceur sur son visage que Jensen n’attendait pas, mais alors qu’il pensait pouvoir précisément mettre le doigt sur ce que Misha ressentait, il baissa la tête. « Oui, » dit-il, la voix grave avec une pointe d’amusement.

Jensen l’observa en silence alors que Misha réfléchissait, se préparant à dire quelque chose de sérieux. Ou quelque chose du genre. Il était distrait par son cœur, qui battait avec une telle force que Misha devait sans doute pouvoir l’entendre. C’était un peu cliché, il en était bien conscient, mais il avait l’impression qu’il était sur le point de s’évanouir lorsque Misha releva la tête.

Cependant, Misha détourna le regard, fixant quelque part autour de lui lorsqu’il dit, « Écoute, je crois qu’on est tous les deux conscients qu’on tourne autour du pot. »

Jensen en eut le souffle coupé un moment, mais il se retrouva à hocher la tête et à déglutir la boule dans sa gorge. « Je sais. »

Finalement, les yeux de Misha croisèrent ceux de Jensen, et ils se sourirent avec douceur. Aussi ringard cela puisse-t-il paraître, Jensen avait l’impression que le temps s’était suspendu pendant cette seconde et il lui semblait se noyer dans les yeux d’un bleu profond de Misha. Misha sembla alors prendre une décision, se pencha en avant, fit un petit pas en direction de Jensen et s’agenouilla sur la marche entre les jambes de Jensen. Il était si près, juste là, et les mains de Jensen descendirent instinctivement sur ses hanches, le maintenant à sa place. Les mains de Misha entourèrent délicatement le cou de Jensen et il l’attira à lui pour l’embrasser.

C’était doux et hésitant, les lèvres s’effleurant, explorant et traçant chaque centimètre carré de peau. Ce baiser était si différent de ceux qu’ils avaient échangés auparavant, si pur et innocent à sa manière, si bien qu’ils en sourirent tous deux, se séparant après quelques secondes car aucun d’eux ne put réprimer le rire qui menaçait d’exploser. Misha fourra sa tête contre le cou de Jensen, et Jensen l’entendit inspirer profondément. Le nez de Jensen se posa dans la tignasse noire qui composait la chevelure de Misha. Il ferma les yeux, profitant simplement de ce moment, se laissant submerger par le bonheur qui envahissait sa poitrine, et Jensen eut l’impression qu’il pourrait en prendre feu. C’était incroyable.

À ce moment, il ne put que serrer Misha dans ses bras, entourant fermement ses bras autour de sa taille et s’y cramponner de toutes ses forces.

Lorsque le dernier vestige de tension le quitta enfin, Jensen gloussa doucement et embrassa Misha sur le haut du crâne. « Seigneur, j’étais si nerveux, tu n’imagines pas. »

« Moi aussi, » bafouilla Misha contre son cou, le souffle de sa respiration fit frissonner Jensen. Puis Misha l’embrassa aussi, sur la veine de son cou qui battait, et oh, le corps de Jensen était définitivement réceptif.

« On ne devrait pas aller à l’intérieur ? » Demanda calmement Jensen. Les démonstrations publiques d’affection et le roulage de pelles devant la porte d’entrée étaient deux choses bien distinctes, et Jensen ne voulait pas vraiment que les voisins voient ce qu’ils étaient en train de faire là.

Il était sur le point de regretter avoir dit ça lorsque Misha se leva et lui offrit sa main, l’aida à se mettre sur pieds après que Jensen l’eut saisie. Aucun d’eux ne voulant se lâcher, ils demeurèrent simplement là à se tenir la main jusqu’à ce que Misha ne grimpe les marches le séparant de la porte et ne la déverrouille.

Lorsque la porte s’ouvrit et qu’ils entrèrent, c’était étrangement inquiétant. Étrangement, parce que la demeure de Misha était habituellement remplie de minions pleins d’entrain, qui trouvaient toujours le moyen de foutre le bordel. Jensen ferma la porte derrière eux, adressant un regard irrité à Misha, qui haussa simplement les épaules.

Il s’avéra que tous les minions s’étaient cachés dans le salon et ils les surprirent en les couvrant de confettis et applaudissant si fort que Jensen était certain que son ouïe allait en souffrir pour les prochains jours. Jared se tenait au milieu de tout ce monde et applaudissait en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Misha n’avait pas encore lâché la main de Jensen, et ce n’était pas Jensen qui allait rompre ce contact.

Jared le remarqua, bien entendu. Jensen le connaissait plutôt bien à présent, et il avait sûrement dû voir toute la scène sur une caméra de sécurité postée quelque part.

« Félicitations ! » Cria Jared au-dessus des acclamations et des hurlements des minions.

Jensen lui adressa un grand sourire et tira sur la main de Misha pour l’attirer plus près de lui, puis tous deux échangèrent un bref regard. C’était si bon, de savoir qu’ils étaient encouragés à ce point.

« Mais, » dit Jared, « Je pense que tu vas préférer aller chez Jensen. Je garderai un œil sur nos petits amis. Et, Misha, tu vas sans doute avoir besoin de ça. »

Et Misha vit qu’il tendait un sac à dos. « Est-ce que– »

« — c’est un sac avec tes affaires pour une nuit, oui. Filez, les gars. »

Misha sourit à son ami de toutes ses dents avant de lui mettre un coup amical dans l’épaule. Jared se contenta de rire, et il riait toujours lorsque Misha enroula son bras autour de la taille de Jensen et qu’ils sortirent ensemble de la maison.

: : :

Ce ne fut que lorsqu’ils entrèrent dans la demeure de Jensen que Misha laissa tomber son sac dans le couloir, et qu’il se rendit compte que non seulement Jensen était là, avec lui, mais qu’en plus il lui était enfin permis de le toucher. C’était aussi simple que ça. Et tout aussi facilement, Misha le fit. Il enroula ses bras autour de Jensen et le serra contre lui, parce qu’il le pouvait à présent. Jensen rit chaleureusement et reposa son front contre celui de Misha.

Quelques tendres baisers plus tard, Misha leva les yeux vers Jensen, une soudaine idée en tête. « Hé, hum… Est-ce que je peux voir ton labo ? »

Jensen mit quelques secondes à répondre, car il fut quelque peu déstabilisé par la question. « Oui, pourquoi pas, » finit-il par répondre, apparemment surpris par ses propres mots.

Attrapant la main de Misha, Jensen l’attira à l’étage, dans sa chambre. Momentanément désorienté, Misha regarda autour de lui, puis haussa un sourcil. « Hum. Je ne croyais pas que tu étais aussi facile, Jen. »

« Tu n’imagines même pas à quel point, » Jensen secoua la tête et fit un petit sourire satisfait.

Misha soutint son regard et demanda audacieusement, « Montre-moi, alors. »

Avant même que Misha ne puisse reprendre son souffle, Jensen l’avait plaqué contre la porte du placard encastré et ses lèvres furent capturées par celles de Jensen, insatiables. Là où il le touchait, une main sur la hanche de Misha, l’autre, appuyée contre la porte de bois juste à côté de sa tête, montrait tout de sa possessivité. Il ne prit pas la peine de demander avant que sa langue ne prenne d’assaut la bouche de Misha, la passant sur l’intérieur sensible de sa lèvre inférieure, la mordillant doucement avant de changer et de l’égratigner avec ses dents. Ceci rendit Misha sans voix, le mettant à deux doigts de se liquéfier sur place, le souffle coupé face à l’ardeur des avances de Jensen.

Jensen garda son entrejambe à bonne distance de celle de Misha et fit attention à ce qu’elles ne s’effleurent pas, même lorsqu’il s’éloigna et laissa Misha reprendre son souffle, la tête penchée en arrière contre le placard. Néanmoins, Misha ne comptait pas laisser les choses telles quelles. Oh que non. Sans perdre une minute, il tendit les mains vers les hanches de Jensen, les pressa contre les siennes pour glisser son genou entre les jambes de Jensen, avant d’appuyer en un coup fort contre la ligne tendue du membre de Jensen, emprisonné dans son jeans.

Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent cette fois, Jensen gémit de frustration et ses yeux étaient troublés lorsqu’ils se fixèrent de nouveau sur Misha, qui haletait. C’était comme s’ils essayaient tous deux de rendre l’autre fou de désir. Eh bien, défi accepté. Misha se pencha en avant pour voler des lèvres de Jensen un dernier baiser, plutôt innocent celui-là, avant de demander, « Alors ? Le labo ? »

Après avoir cligné des yeux plusieurs fois, Jensen hocha la tête. « C’est vrai. Par ici, » dit-il avant d’ouvrir la porte du placard.

Il y avait un ascenseur caché derrière.

« Okay, _ça_ , c’est cool, » reconnut Misha avec étonnement, ce qui dessina un large sourire sur la bouche de Jensen alors que ce dernier l’attirait dans la cage de l’ascenseur tout en appuyant sur le bouton de l’autre pour entamer la descente. Il trébucha en avant et atterrit plus ou moins accidentellement dans les bras de Jensen. Mais vu qu’il se trouvait dans cette position, Misha fit jouer son poids et le confort que leur procurait l’espace contigu de la cage pour, cette fois, pousser Jensen contre le mur. À l’inverse de Jensen, il n’essaya pas le moins du monde de dissimuler son désir. Leurs corps étaient en contact de la tête aux pieds, sans compter Misha qui balançait ses hanches doucement contre Jensen, encore et encore. La respiration de Jensen était distinctement saccadée, et ce son était délicieux aux oreilles de Misha, car il savait qu’il était la raison de cet état.

Misha s’apprêtait à mettre un terme à la visite du labo pour se faire Jensen contre le côté de l’ascenseur sans perdre une seconde de plus lorsque Jensen l’attira à l’extérieur en arborant un grand sourire. « Donc, voici mon laboratoire, » dit-il, faisant un ample mouvement pour montrer la salle comme si rien ne s’était passé entre eux quelques secondes plus tôt.

« C’est le faisceau gelant et mes vieux robots pour faire les cookies. Puisque tu es le seul qui les utilise encore, je les ai rangés– » le taquina Jensen, mais il fut interrompu.

« Je t’en prie. Même moi, j’ai découvert une manière beaucoup plus simple d’espionner les gens. »

« Tu parles de ton bouton avec micro ? »

Le sourire sur les lèvres de Misha s’effaça alors qu’il se rendait compte lentement de ce que cela voulait dire. Non seulement, Jensen savait depuis le tout début, non— ce moment, cette nuit où il était sur le canapé—

Oh.

« Tu savais ? » Réussit finalement à dire Misha.

« Bien sûr ! » Répondit Jensen. « Tu aurais pu tromper n’importe qui ne sachant pas que ça existe, mais moi– »

« Alors tu as fait ça exprès, » le coupa Misha, énonçant l’évidence.

Les yeux de Jensen croisèrent les siens, le fixant pensant un moment, mais il comprit de quoi Misha parlait. C’était plutôt clair vu le léger rougissement sur ses joues — et merde, un adulte ne devrait pas être autorisé à avoir l’air aussi adorable et sexy en même temps. La pensée que c’était l’homme qui avait mis Misha dans tous ses états en se déshabillant et en se touchant sur son canapé envoya une décharge d’excitation le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Oui, c’est vrai. Mais tu ne peux pas me dire que tu n’as pas aimé, » répondit Jensen malicieusement.

« En fait, non. Je me suis masturbé au moins dix fois devant cette séquence pendant les quarante-huit heures qui ont suivi uniquement parce que la couleur de ton sofa était foutrement stimulante, » fit Misha d’un air pince-sans-rire.

Jensen le regarda bouche bée pendant une seconde, puis il rit à gorge déployée et de façon séduisante. Ce seul son donna envie à Misha de tomber à genoux et de s’occuper de lui avec sa langue.

Heureusement, ils visitaient toujours le laboratoire, autrement Misha aurait déjà agrippé Jensen au moins dix fois et l’aurait jeté sur la première surface horizontale venue avant de baiser à en perdre la raison.

En revanche, ce genre si unique de tension sexuelle, cette douce anticipation bourdonnant comme un courant électrique, était quelque chose de spécial, quelque chose à savourer. C’était l’une des sensations que l’on ne ressent qu’au tout début d’une relation. Donc, oui, sur certains points, Misha voulait prendre son temps.

« Alors tu étais déjà intéressé à ce moment-là ? C’était, quoi, le lendemain de notre rencontre ? » Demanda Jensen, d’un ton taquin, mais l’allusion transparaissait clairement dans son ton.

« Eh bien, je pensais que c’était purement sexuel. Je veux dire que si je t’avais rencontré dans un bar ou un endroit du même genre, je t’aurais dragué avec une telle assiduité que tu ne te serais pas rendu compte de ce qui t’étais arrivé jusqu’à ce que tu te sois retrouvé dans mon lit. »

« Même chose pour toi, » répondit calmement Jensen en lui faisant un sourire provocant.

« Mais, comme tu le sais… des choses se passent. Se sont passées. Je ne pouvais plus faire comme si de rien n’était. Et lorsque j’avais décidé que ce n’était pas grave, il s’est avéré que c’était toi, Mystic J, et pas un autre. »

Le regard de Jensen demeura sur lui, l’observant attentivement alors qu’il attendit un instant avant de demander, « Alors ? Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? »

Misha regarda avec détermination dans ses yeux alors qu’il déclara, « Je veux tenter le coup. Je ne peux pas te promettre tout ce que tu désires dans une relation, parce que je n’en ai qu’une seule expérience en la matière et tu sais comment ça s’est terminé. Mais c’est toi, et tu sais qui je suis et ne suis pas, et je—» il prit une grande inspiration, essayant de réunir son courage pour la suite, « —te fais confiance. C’est beaucoup venant de quelqu’un comme moi, et tu le sais. »

« Oui, et je respecte et honore cela, » répondit sérieusement Jensen, « mais tout ce que je peux dire, c’est que… » à court de mots, il haussa les épaules, et Misha eut l’impression que quelque chose d’énorme était sur le point de se produire. Jensen mordit sa lèvre.

Misha s’arrêta, se tourna vers Jensen et l’embrassa brièvement. « Oui ? »

Ce fut au tour de Jensen d’inspirer profondément, et il soupira en faisant une sorte de rire avant de relever la tête et de regarder Misha. « Je sais que c’est nunuche à dire, mais si c’est ça, tomber amoureux, je ne veux plus avoir à vivre ça de nouveau. »

Un rire s’éleva dans la poitrine de Misha, provenant du plus profond de son être, tellement il était heureux et ravi et trop stupéfait pour se rendre compte que tout ceci était réellement en train de se produire. Ne sachant que faire d’autre, Misha entoura simplement Jensen dans une étreinte affectueuse, le serrant fort et embrassant son épaule.

« Je ne crois pas que tu auras à le faire, » dit-il avec un sourire espiègle et embrassa de nouveau Jensen, sur les lèvres cette fois-ci, et la tension sexuelle entre eux avait beau ne pas avoir disparu, mais en cet instant, ce n’était que réconfort et douceur alors qu’ils s’embrassaient en prenant tout leur temps. Le seul fait d’être là, dans les bras de Jensen, leurs lèvres allant lentement à la rencontre de l’autre, mordillant et suçotant, était tout simplement parfait.

Jensen fit un doux sourire lorsqu’ils mirent enfin fin au baiser. « Aller, je vais te montrer le labo. Comme il faut, cette fois. »

Prenant la main de Misha dans la sienne, Jensen le guida à travers le laboratoire parfaitement rangé et nettoyé qui incluait quatre pièces — la première remplie d’équipements et de produits chimiques, la seconde servant au stockage, la troisième comportant une aire de test et la dernière pièce avec un écran géant sur le mur le plus large.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » Demanda Misha, perdu, lorsqu’il le vit pour la première fois.

Jensen gloussa doucement. « Ceci, mon ami, est Jackie. Jackie, je te présente Misha. »

Une voix métallique et atone répondit alors que l’écran géant s’allumait. « Bienvenue. »

« Elle est mon super-ordinateur, » expliqua Jensen avec un sourire suffisant. « Et ma dernière invention. »

« Mais _Jackie_? »

« Eh bien, j’étais peut-être un peu éméché lorsque je lui ai donné un nom ? À cause de Whiskey ? Et que je regardais Docteur Who ? » Le sourire de Jensen s’agrandit alors qu’il grattait sa nuque. « Bref. Jackie, test. »

« Vos intentions, Monsieur ? » Demanda la petite voix à présent clairement féminine.

« Partenaire, comme dans petit-ami. »

Un hublot s’ouvrit dans le mur, révélant un bras robotisé qui se déplia rapidement et s’avança vers Misha. Tout se passa ensuite tellement vite qu’il ne put cligner des yeux ou protester que le robot avait déjà maintenu son œil ouvert de son second bras, tenant une lampe allumée vers son visage et vérifiant ses yeux pendant que l’autre bras avait agrippé son poignet, tâtant son pouls. Misha sursauta lorsqu’il sentit un picotement sur la pulpe de son pouce, mais ne put regarder ce qu’il se passait à cause du robot qui maintenait toujours en visage fermement en place.

Les bras robotisés partirent aussi vite qu’ils étaient arrivés.

« Qu’est-ce que– » Commença Misha, mais il fut interrompu par Jackie.

« Le sujet est sain. L’échantillon de sang est normal, sans présence d’infection virale. Négatif au VIH. Niveau hormonal normal, avec un taux élevé d’ocytocines et de phéromones. »

Lorsque Misha se tourna vers Jensen, sans savoir s’il devait rire ou le foudroyer du regard, Jensen haussa les épaules. « Désolé ? »

« Jackie, tu pourrais lui faire ça, aussi ? » Se hâta de demander Misha.

À sa plus grande surprise, le robot suivit ses ordres, immobilisa Jensen dans la même prise de clef à la tête et prit du sang du bout de son doigt.

« Le Maître est en bonne santé. Vous devriez peut-être changer vos lentilles, monsieur. L’échantillon de sang est normal, sans présence d’infection virale. Négatif au VIH. Niveau hormonal normal, avec un taux élevé d’ocytocines et de phéromones. »

Misha éclata de rire devant l’expression surprise qu’affichait Jensen.

« Pourquoi as-tu obéi ? » Demanda-t-il, perdu.

« Je suis programmée pour suivre vos ordres ainsi que ceux de votre partenaire, monsieur. Vous avez déclaré que Misha était votre partenaire. »

Jensen cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme s’il venait tout juste de se rendre compte que oui, la machine avait raison. Arborant toujours un large sourire, Misha fit glisser son bras le long de son dos pour poser sa main sur la taille de Jensen. « Content que nous ayons mis cela au clair, » fit-il, sans pour autant s’empêcher de continuer de sourire.

Avec un soupir, Jensen plaça un bécot sur ses lèvres. « Alors, qu’est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« C’est plutôt impressionnant. J’aime beaucoup, » fit Misha tout en hochant la tête d’un air rassurant alors qu’il observait tout ce qu’il y avait autour de lui. « C’est si calme ici. Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois où mon propre laboratoire était si calme, lorsqu’il n’y avait pas Jared et les minions. »

« Il faudra que tu me montres ça un de ces jours, » dit Jensen en souriant.

« Promis. »

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent l’espace d’un instant, avant que Jensen ne fixe son regard sur le sol, visiblement hésitant à dire quelque chose.

« Crache le morceau, Ackles, » Misha l’encouragea en souriant doucement.

Il lui fallut un moment passé à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure et un sursaut avant que Jensen ne réponde. « Tu sais, je ne suis pas sûr de moi. Ne te méprends pas, je veux ça… Enfin, je veux que ça marche entre nous, et je ferai de mon mieux, mais et si— Je veux dire, on a tous les deux beaucoup à perdre. Et si on ne réussit pas ? »

Il avait raison de penser à cette possibilité et Misha ne le savait que trop bien. La vérité peut mettre mal à l’aise parfois, mais il fallait que Jensen et Misha en parlent. « Alors nous resterions amis, parce que cette relation-là nous réussit à tous les deux, » déclara-t-il, regardant Jensen droit dans les yeux. Il le pensait vraiment, avec tout le sérieux qu’il put rassembler. « Et puis, nous signerons tous les deux un contrat pour ne jamais utiliser nos connaissances respectives de l’autre à mauvais escient. Jusqu’à ce que nous ayons établi cela, nous considérerons cet accord de bonne intelligence, si tu es d’accord. Je te le promets. Parole de Scout. »

Le sourire de Jensen s’élargit alors qu’il se détendait grâce aux mots de Misha, et lorsqu’il eut fini, Jensen hocha la tête. « Tu as ma parole aussi. Et je ne dis pas ce genre de choses à la légère. »

« D’accord, » fit Misha. Puis il entoura Jensen de ses bras, le serra tout près de lui et laissa sa main caresser la chute de reins de Jensen. L’autre homme avait sa main droite entortillée dans les cheveux sur la nuque de Misha, jouant avec les mèches sombres et bouclées.

« D’accord, » murmura Jensen en guise de réponse, et l’intimité de cette situation fit trembler Misha de délice jusqu’à ses os.

Ils passèrent ensuite du temps ensemble dans le laboratoire, Jensen lui montrant certains équipements qui avaient été partie intégrante de certains de ses plans passés, des inventions sur lesquelles il travaillait — et pour lesquelles Misha avaient une ou deux idées pour les améliorer et qu’ils mettraient en pratique lorsqu’il auraient le temps de travailler dessus. Misha était réellement impressionné tout en ayant hâte de montrer son propre labo à Jensen lorsque l’occasion de présenterait.

Lorsqu’arriva le soir, Jensen proposa de retourner à la partie principale de la maison pour préparer à dîner.

« Est-ce que ça te dérange si je prends une douche rapide ? » Demanda Misha alors que Jensen sortait une casserole. « Je n’ai pas vraiment eu le temps, tu sais… avec le voyage sur la lune et le reste. »

Jensen rit. « Bien sûr, prends tout ce dont tu auras besoin. Les serviettes sont dans la salle de bains. »

Misha réapparut quinze minutes plus tard, vêtu d’une chemise et d’une paire de jeans propres, de nouveau lui-même.

« Je crois que je devrais téléphoner à ma mère, » dit-il d’un air un peu distrait.

« Pourquoi appellerais-tu ta mère ? » Répondit Jensen de la cuisinière, fronçant les sourcils face à la casserole dans laquelle il mélangeait des tomates en purée.

« Elle n’arrête pas de me faire des remarques sur le fait que je ne lui fasse pas part des nouvelles. »

« Oh, je vois. La mienne est pareille, » fit Jensen avec un large sourire. « Tu peux utiliser le fixe. »

« Merci, » dit Misha tout en prenant le téléphone accroché au mur près du placard de la cuisine et composa le numéro qu’il connaissait par cœur.

Sa mère décrocha à la seconde sonnerie. « Oui ? »

« Hé, Maman, c’est moi, » fit Misha calmement, sans pouvoir pour autant cacher le sourire suffisant qu’il affichait dans le ton de sa voix.

« Misha ! C’est toi qui as fait ça avec la lune ? »

« Ouaip. »

« Bien joué, mon chéri. C’est très bien joué, » et pour une fois, elle semblait vraiment et réellement fière de lui.

Misha soupira, se sentant incroyablement heureux à cause de la situation dans son ensemble. « Merci, Maman. J’ai également d’autres nouvelles. »

« Et qui sont ? » Elle sembla méfiante.

« Tu te souviens du problème dont je t’avais parlé ? »

« Avec Mystic J qui est ton voisin ? »

« Oui, ça. Il… Il s’appelle Jensen. » Jensen tourna la tête au moment où son nom fut mentionné et fit un sourire en coin à l’attention de Misha. « On a résolu le problème. C’est mon petit-ami à présent. »

S’ensuivit un silence radio l’espace de quelques secondes. « Vraiment ? C’est… wow, c’est super. Tu peux me le passer ? »

Misha fit signe à Jensen de s’approcher pour prendre le combiné, et Jensen hocha la tête et lui tendit la cuillère en bois.

« Oui ? » fit-il dans le micro. Puis, « Bonjour, Madame. »

Puis il y eut un court silence de la part de Jensen, et Misha essayait de ne pas le fixer alors qu’il hochait la tête plusieurs fois, mais sans rien dire. Misha essayait aussi de ne pas penser au savon que sa mère devait être en train de lui passer et se concentra sur les pâtes à l’odeur sérieusement alléchante que Jensen avait mis à cuire.

« Oui, je peux vous l’assurer, » finit par confirmer Jensen. Quelques instants plus tard, Jensen rit. Donc ça n’avait pas dû être si terrible.

Misha déglutit avec difficulté et expira le souffle qu’il ne se souvenait pas avoir retenu.

« Bien entendu, ce sera fait, Madame. Vous aussi. » Sur ces mots, Jensen raccrocha le téléphone.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda Misha alors qu’il rendait la cuillère à Jensen.

Jensen lui sourit affectueusement. « Ne t’inquiète pas, je sais comment faire face à ce genre de maman. »

Misha sourit de toutes ses dents et se pelotonna contre le dos de Jensen sans ajouter mot afin de regarder par-dessus son épaule. « Je suis content que ça se soit si bien passé, » répondit-il doucement et tourna la tête pour embrasser tendrement la joue de Jensen.

Cependant Jensen grimaça ensuite. « Tu aurais pu au moins te raser, » le taquina-t-il.

« Je ne savais pas si tu m’autorisais à utiliser ton rasoir et Jared n’a pas mis le mien dans le sac, » répondit Misha en faisant la moue.

Jensen embrassa de nouveau sa joue et gloussa. « Je plaisante. Ça n’a pas d’importance pour moi. J’aime bien la laisser pousser de temps en temps. »

« Du genre, à avoir une vraie barbe ? » Demanda Misha, levant les sourcils.

« Ouaip, » acquiesça Jensen avant de se retourner vers les pâtes.

Misha profita de la distraction pour mordre la joue de Jensen, adora la sensation de la barbe naissante de Jensen contre ses lèvres. « J’adorerais voir ça, » ajouta-t-il, sa voix se faisant plus basse et rauque, et il fut récompensé par le faible gémissement que fit Jensen.

« Est-ce que je t’ai déjà dit que ta voix est parfois meilleure que du porno ? » fit Jensen en éclatant de rire. Si Misha y regardait de plus près, il pourrait voir un rougissement sur ses joues. Il le regarda de plus près, et il s’avéra que ce n’était pas son imagination.

« Et c’est toi qui me dis ça. »

« Ah oui ? » Répondit Jensen, sa voix à présent changée de manière délibérée de façon à sortir en un grondement rauque qui alla tout droit au membre de Misha. Un grand sourire était plaqué sur son visage lorsqu’il tourna la tête vers Misha, mais il disparut bien vite lorsque Misha se pencha vers lui. Il captura les lèvres pleines de Jensen dans un baiser avide où, tout en gardant la bouche entrouverte, il ne lui donna que quelques petits coups de langue. Il sentit Jensen l’imiter avant de s’éloigner.

D’un accord silencieux, ils se concentrèrent de nouveau que les pâtes et firent comme s’ils ne venaient pas de partager l’un de ces moments passionnés qui les laissait tous les deux dans un évident état de trouble et d’excitation.

C’était comme s’ils étaient en train de danser autour de l’autre, tâtant le terrain, allumant et sondant. Misha aimait beaucoup cela, surtout la provocation. Comment avait-il pu vivre toutes ces années sans ça ?

Jensen interrompit ses pensées avec son sourire qui ne semblait pas décidé à disparaître. « Mish, tu peux mettre la table, s’il te plaît ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Ils travaillèrent sans anicroche autour de l’autre, hormis un peu de pelotage lorsque Misha dut passer près de Jensen pour atteindre le tiroir avec les couverts, mais ce n’était que du badinage, encore. C’était si bon.

Ils prirent des pâtes et un verre de vin chacun et regardèrent un film ensuite, et si Misha acceptait juste de l’admettre, tout ceci était un rendez-vous galant, à l’évidence. Mais une partie de lui croyait toujours en la possibilité que c’était trop beau pour être vrai.

Cette partie, cependant, se referma dès qu’ils allèrent au lit. Parce que Jensen lui avait peut-être montré la chambre d’amis quelques minutes plus tôt, mais lui avait tout de même dit avec douceur, « Ça ne me déplairait pas si tu partageais mon lit cette nuit, » lorsqu’ils se tenaient devant la porte de la chambre de Jensen, tous deux habillés de leur tenue de nuit.

« Quelques fois, tu es trop poli, Jen, » fit Misha en riant.

« Ne te fiche pas de moi, » Jensen fit la moue et oh, ce n’était pas du jeu. Pas avec des lèvres comme les siennes. « Je n’ai pas l’habitude de ce genre de… trucs. »

« Et alors ? Je suis rouillé, moi aussi, » ajouta Misha en haussant les épaules avec un sourire.

Jensen l’étudia de plus près, jusqu’à ce que Misha s’avance vers lui, puis plaça une main sur sa taille et ouvrit la porte avec l’autre pour le guider avec douceur dans la pièce. Sur le chemin menant au lit, ils s’embrassèrent, et la présence de quelque chose d’aussi intime semblait avoir le même effet sur eux — la timidité prenait le dessus. Misha osa à peine utiliser sa langue pendant le baiser, et Jensen s’assit maladroitement sur le lit, faisant attention de ne pas entrainer Misha avec lui.

« Écoute, je ne veux pas précipiter les choses, » fit ensuite Jensen, ce qui n’aida en rien à apaiser la tension bizarre qu’il y avait entre eux.

« Moi non plus, » répondit Misha en secouant la tête.

Après un moment passé en silence, ils soupirèrent de concert. Lorsque le regard vert de Jensen se leva vers Misha pour l’observer, Misha ne put s’empêcher de rire bêtement. « On est pires que des ados à leur premier découchage. »

« Eh bien, la dernière fois, on était plutôt bien torchés, » Un large sourire étirait le coin des lèvres de Jensen alors qu’il répondait.

Poussant un autre soupir, Misha se laissa tomber sur l’autre côté du lit king-size et releva le duvet sur des hanches. Jensen fit de même, se retrouvant allongé sur le côté près de Misha afin que celui-ci ait un accès parfait à sa bouche pour l’embrasser lentement.

Le temps n’était plus à la parole, donc Misha fit passer sa main le long de la taille de Jensen tout en glissant leurs corps pour les rapprocher sous les draps, puis il le maintint fermement en place alors que ses lèvres traçaient un chemin sur celles de Jensen. Ils s’embrassèrent langoureusement, lentement, profitant simplement du fait de pouvoir le faire, et à un moment donné, la main de Jensen se posa sur la joue de Misha et la caressa affectueusement. Le corps de Jensen était chaud contre le sien et Misha sentait les muscles denses rouler sous sa peau alors que Jensen se pressait contre lui.

Lorsque Jensen se mit à chercher son souffle l’espace d’un instant, Misha le mit à profit pour rire doucement. Il était heureux comme s’il avait trouvé sa part de sérénité juste là, dans les bras de Jensen. Jensen rit également avant de se pencher de nouveau vers lui, un bras enroulé autour de l’épaule de Misha, et ils reprirent là où ils s’étaient interrompus.

À vrai dire, ils s’endormirent ainsi, leurs fronts pressés l’un contre l’autre, respirant calmement, leurs nez se touchant à peine.

Ce fut une journée fatigante, stressante et incroyable. Et ça en avait largement valu le coup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> À la semaine prochaine pour le tout dernier chapitre !


	6. Chapitre 6 (fin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfin ! Le tout dernier chapitre !  
> Je suis vraiment émue de vous présenter cette ultime partie. Merci à vous tous pour votre fidélité et pour vos messages ; ils seront tous traduits et envoyés à l'auteur original de cette fanfiction. Merci beaucoup !  
> Rendez-vous aux notes de fin pour les infos sur le pdf et le programme de la suite !

_Chapitre 6_

 

Lorsque Jensen se réveilla le matin suivant, il était allongé sur le ventre, étalé en étoile de mer avec un bras plaqué sur la poitrine de Misha et le bras de l’autre homme sous son menton. Le soleil ne s’était pas encore levé, mais le ciel rougeoyant colorait sa chambre d’une couleur chaude et confortable. Misha semblait apaisé et détendu, et Jensen prit un instant pour apprécier la vue, laisser son regard s’imprégner de la vue de son… Quoi que Misha puisse être à présent. _Partenaire à vie_ semblait trop sérieux, _petit-ami_ trop comme un coup de foudre du lycée, _tendre moitié_ comme s’ils étaient ensemble depuis des années, et…

 _Partenaire dans le crime_. Oui, c’était probablement la meilleure option. Jensen sourit de toutes ses dents, bien qu’étant encore un peu ensommeillé.

Se hissant sur un coude, Jensen se pencha sur Misha, dont les lèvres roses et pleines étaient légèrement entrouvertes, laissant des petits souffles en sortir.

Jensen inclina la tête en avant pour caresser doucement de ses lèvres celles de Misha, puis lapa sa lèvre inférieure et passa affectueusement les jointures de ses doigts sur les joues de Misha. Après quelques instants, Misha cligna des yeux rêveusement en regardant la lumière puis leva le regard vers le visage souriant de Jensen.

« Bonjour, Mish, » le salua Jensen d’une voix enrouée par le sommeil.

« B’jour, » marmonna Misha en se soulevant pour embrasser brièvement Jensen.

Ils retombèrent tous les deux dans les draps, s’embrassant lentement et profitant du fait qu’ils avaient tout le temps qu’ils voulaient pour se réveiller complètement, jusqu’à ce que Misha ne morde malicieusement et ne mordille la lèvre inférieure de Jensen. Ce qui, en retour, le fit gémir doucement.

Jensen fit un petit rire lorsqu’ils se séparèrent et son regard croisa les yeux bleu électrique de Misha, pétillant de malice et de quelque chose plus profond et sombre. « Es-tu du matin ? »

Un petit sourire satisfait retroussa le coin des lèvres de Misha. « Je crois que c’est quelque chose qu’il te faudra découvrir par toi-même, » fit-il doucement avec un clin d’œil. Puis il attrapa le poignet de la main de Jensen qui demeurait encore, inoccupée, sur sa poitrine, et l’attira à son entrejambe. Instinctivement, Jensen referma son poing et trouva le membre de Misha, dur et gonflé, formant une courbe vers son ventre et tirant sur le tissu de son boxer.

« Oh, » Jensen répliqua avec la plus intelligente répartie connue de l’être humain. Il le fixa un instant, massant d’un air distrait la bosse sous sa main, et sentit un électrochoc d’excitation le parcourir lorsque Misha gémit d’un air extatique.

L’ambiance entre eux changea si rapidement que Jensen ne put s’empêcher de retenir sa respiration d’impatience. Sans plus de cérémonie, il se dépêcha de changer de position, recouvrant complètement le corps de Misha du sien avec sa jambe gauche appuyant sur l’entrejambe de Misha, la frottant doucement contre son érection. Misha roula lentement ses hanches contre celles de Jensen en réponse, ralentissant son mouvement l’espace d’une seconde lorsqu’il eut atteint le point où la friction était la plus intense.

Jensen soupira. « Pourrions-nous… Tu sais, ne pas ralentir au point où on en est l’espace d’une minute ? » Réussit-il à grogner, fébrile et frustré et _Seigneur, il avait besoin de venir maintenant_. Et il refusait d’avoir à s’en occuper lui-même dans la salle de bains.

Il voulait Misha, là et maintenant.

Heureusement, la réponse de Misha se fit dans un rire bas et grondant, avant de reposer tout son poids sur ses mains et pieds, les ramenant sur le matelas pour gagner en appui, et les retourna pour s’installer au-dessus de Jensen, le chevauchant. « Oh que oui, » grogna-t-il, le soulagement dans sa voix plus que visible.

Il n’y avait pas de mot sur terre pour dire à quel point Jensen aimait cette position.

Surtout lorsque Misha se pressait contre lui, attirant son entrejambe contre celle de Jensen pour le faire gémir de nouveau. Fébrilement, Jensen prit le visage de Misha entre ses mains, l’attira à lui dans un baiser torride alors qu’il souleva ses hanches pour qu’elles aillent à la rencontre de celles de Misha.

Ils se frottaient l’un contre l’autre alors qu’ils étaient tout habillés, et ils gémissaient comme des adolescents le faisant pour la toute première fois, mais Jensen n’en avait rien à faire. Parce que la sensation était extraordinaire.

Les mains vagabondaient sur le corps respectif de l’autre, explorant les muscles fermes sous la peau halée et nue entre eux, et Jensen découvrit que Misha était chatouilleux. Surtout au niveau de son dos, pas exactement à la hauteur de sa taille, mais un tout petit peu au-dessus. Jensen apprit aussi que Misha devenait particulièrement excité lorsqu’il plaçait sa main sur sa chute de reins et lorsqu’il était en contact avec le membre de quelqu’un d’autre. Celui de Jensen, dans le cas présent. Et oh seigneur, c’était quelque chose de voir Misha supplier et se tortiller au-dessus de lui.

Jensen entoura ses deux bras autour de la taille de Misha, le gardant fermement immobile et se frotta contre lui, les faisant tous les deux panteler et haleter contre leurs bouches alors que leurs langues se rejoignaient dans une rencontre désespérée. L’excitation s’enroulait dans son ventre et envoyait des vagues de plaisir en laissant Jensen à bout de souffle, tout en lui faisant ressentir la peur que tout ceci pourrait arriver à sa fin trop tôt.

Il voulait tendre la main vers le bas, masser de nouveau le membre de Misha, mais ce dernier prit rapidement sa main, entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Jensen et reposa leurs mains contre l’oreiller. C’était un geste d’une infinie douceur, et Jensen ne put s’empêcher de se noyer dans la poussée de désir qui s’insufflait en lui devant le geste possessif.

Misha savait ce qu’il voulait au lit. Jensen aimait vraiment les hommes qui répondaient à ce critère.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se percutèrent la fois suivante, Jensen massa la nuque de Misha de sa main libre, tout en l’embrassant à en perdre haleine jusqu’à ce que Misha lâche sa main.

Mais, ensuite, tout s’enchaîna.

D’un mouvement rapide, les mains de Jensen se glissèrent sous la bande élastique du boxer de Misha, passant sur ses fesses fermes et rebondies avant de repousser la pièce de vêtement sur les cuisses de l’autre homme. Tout en remontant, Jensen saisit le tee-shirt et le releva jusqu’aux épaules de Misha, ses doigts traçant un chemin autour et sur les mamelons sensibles de Misha au passage. Misha frissonna de bien-être, et Jensen sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Débarrasse-t-en, » ordonna Jensen, la voix basse et rauque, et il pouvait presque voir Misha frissonner alors qu’il parlait. Il semblerait qu’il aimait ce son.

Misha sauta hors du lit et se dénuda complètement en quelques secondes. Et, le voyant de là où il était allongé, Jensen ne pouvait qu’approuver. Misha n’était peut-être pas super charpenté, mais il était musclé là où il le fallait et sa peau était d’un brun clair qui était dû à un bronzage naturel, sans être trop. Son membre, par contre, fit saliver Jensen.

Se relevant en position assise, Jensen se glissa du côté du lit où Misha se tenait, se pencha en avant et prit son membre dans sa bouche d’un mouvement fluide. Il fut récompensé d’un gémissement appréciateur de la part de Misha, qui semblait un peu surpris par la décision inattendue de Jensen. L’extrémité du pénis de Misha était contre sa langue, et Jensen fit des cercles autour du gland sensible jusqu’à ce que Misha gémisse de nouveau.

Jensen savait exactement ce dont il devait avoir l’air du point de vue de Misha, avait entendu suffisamment de fois combien ses lèvres bonnes à tailler des pipes étaient belles, mais cela n’avait pas d’importance pour le moment. Hé, il offrait à Misha la meilleure vue possible. Lorsqu’il laissa le sexe de l’autre homme glisser lentement hors de sa bouche, le suçant au passage et frôla la tête de ses lèvres, sortant de temps en temps la langue pour lécher des lignes caressantes sur le bout, Jensen leva les yeux vers Misha. Son regard était voilé, à demi clos, les lèvres entrouvertes alors qu’il cherchait son souffle, et il semblait si délicieusement débraillé que Jensen n’y réfléchit pas à deux fois. Il revint à l’attaque, faisant des va-et-vient de sa tête en laissant la magie de sa langue opérer à chaque occasion. Misha était très réceptif à tous les soins de Jensen — aucun contact ne passait inaperçu, pas même celui de sa main sur la hanche de Misha qui glissait vers ses fesses. Les agrippant avec force et poussant Misha plus loin dans sa gorge, Jensen gémit autour du membre dans sa bouche.

« Jen, » gémit Misha, « Jen, regarde-moi. »

S’éloignant, Jensen releva la tête pour regarder Misha. « Oui ? » Demanda-t-il, un peu perdu. « C’est… bon ? Il y a quelque chose que je peux—»

Misha s’empressa de secouer la tête. Puis il s’interrompit un instant, et finit par hocher la tête. « Tu pourrais aller un peu plus lentement ? Et est-ce que je peux—» fit-il en levant la main droite, en faisant mine de la poser sur la tête de Jensen avec un sourcil levé.

Cependant, Jensen comprit immédiatement. « Bien entendu. »

La main de Misha s’installa dans ses cheveux, entremêlée dans les mèches brun clair, et le serrait sans le presser. Jensen reprit rapidement son sexe dans sa bouche après avoir malicieusement effleuré ses lèvres contre la tête. Lorsque ses lèvres butèrent contre la base, la prise de la main de Misha se fit plus forte, le maintenant en place quelques secondes alors qu’il bougeait dans sa bouche en de petites poussées légères qui suffirent à faire gémir Misha de manière obscène alors que Jensen soupirait de désir sous lui.

Avec un grognement frustré, Misha se retira complètement et se reposa contre les épaules de Jensen.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, j’ai juste— besoin d’une seconde, » fit Misha en haletant, puis avala sa salive et fit un grand sourire. « Oh, seigneur, je suis vraiment rouillé. »

Jensen gloussa, sa bouche contre l’os iliaque de Misha alors qu’il l’entourait de ses bras et prit en coupe ses fesses de ses mains. Il frotta son nez contre son aine, les poils pubiens rêches et courts frottant contre sa joue alors qu’il passait lentement la langue sur la base du membre de Misha. Misha gémit devant la vue qu’il appréciait sans nul doute, et Jensen y répondit en passant sa langue sur tout l’envers de son membre jusqu’à arriver de nouveau à la tête. La suçant dans sa bouche, Jensen soupira. Oui, il pourrait sans aucun doute s’y habituer.

À cet instant, Misha le repoussa — de nouveau — par les épaules, et avant que Jensen ne puisse protester, Misha lui avait enlevé son t-shirt, l’avait jeté sur les draps et enlevé son boxer. Avec un regard appréciateur et carnassier, il se mit à genoux entre les jambes écartées de Jensen et se pencha pour lui rendre la pareille.

Et oh, c’était encore plus excitant que bien des fantasmes de masturbation de Jensen avait eu les jours précédents. Les lèvres de Misha étaient déjà gonflées à force de mordiller et d’embrasser, mais enroulées autour de son membre, elles étaient encore plus parfaites. Et il ne fallait pas le lancer sur combien c’était bon — la chaleur humide de la bouche étroite de Misha autour de lui, le suçant, alors que sa langue s’enroulait autour de la tête — c’était obscène de voir ce qu’il pouvait faire avec. Jensen repoussa sa tête en arrière, dans l’amas de draps, alors qu’un grognement impatient sortait de ses lèvres.

« Bon sang, est-ce que tu sais combien j’ai envie de te baiser maintenant ? » Gémit Jensen.

Misha leva la tête, et Jensen regretta presque d’avoir dit quelque chose devant la perte du contact. « Je vois qu’il y a quelqu’un qui n’est pas impressionné par mes talents de suceur ? » fit-il en souriant d’un air satisfait alors qu’il levait les yeux vers lui.

Jensen faillit venir à cet instant, uniquement parce que Misha était allongé entre ses jambes avec sa bouche sur son membre, et passait ses lèvres sur toute sa longueur, mordillant et léchant au passage. Et ces yeux bleus, bien entendu, le regardaient, grands ouverts et innocents. Jensen souffla un petit rire. « Seigneur, non—»

Il fut interrompu par Misha qui se baissait vers lui pour de bon cette même seconde, faisant glisser sa bouche le long de son membre, ses lèvres pleines rougies et étirées autour de lui. Un gémissement fort s’échappa de la gorge de Jensen, presque embarrassé de la fébrilité contenue dedans, mais Misha utilisa sa main pour caresser le sexe de Jensen là où sa bouche ne pouvait aller.

Cela demanda la moindre once de contrôle pour que Jensen arrête Misha. « Désolé, mais je crois que je suis ‘rouillé’, moi aussi, » il gloussa lorsqu’il releva Misha et l’allongea sur le lit, près de lui. Un large sourire s’étira sur les lèvres de Misha en guise de réponse, tandis que Jensen passait sa main sur sa poitrine et son ventre jusqu’à arriver plus bas et il enroula ses doigts autour de la base du pénis de Misha. Jensen referma la bouche sur le cou de Misha, suçant légèrement par endroits, ne voulant pas laisser de marque — ils n’étant plus des adolescents, bien qu’ils agissaient parfois tout comme — léchait entre chaque, et arracha à Misha un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu’il embrassa le point sensible au-dessus de sa veine. Sa propre érection était pressée contre la hanche de Misha, et Jensen se frotta contre la peau en de petites poussées délicieuses qui ne firent que le rendre plus conscient de sa propre excitation.

Jensen leva la main qui caressait doucement le membre et les testicules de Misha et posa son index et majeur sur la lèvre inférieure douce de l’autre homme. Sans poser de question, Misha regarda Jensen droit dans les yeux et suça les deux doigts dans sa bouche, et la vue qui s’offrait à lui fit gémir Jensen, qui se frotta une fois de plus contre la hanche de Misha. Puis il se pencha en avant et lécha le long de l’endroit où les lèvres de Misha étaient étirées autour de ses doigts, taquinant la chair souple qui s’y trouvait, et il sentit Misha frissonner. Après un bref baiser sur le coin des lèvres de Misha, Jensen retira ses doigts humidifiés, et étira la main derrière les testicules de Misha pour dessiner des cercles le long de son entrée de son majeur.

Les yeux de Misha roulèrent dans leurs orbites et il ferma les paupières alors qu’il enfonçait la tête contre le creux du cou de Jensen. Il se tortilla et gémit, allant à la rencontre des doigts, mais Jensen ne comptait pas le laisser faire. Il provoqua Misha en faisant de petites pressions contre l’anneau de muscle sans réellement entrer, répétant l’opération plusieurs fois avant que Misha ne gémisse de nouveau, clairement de frustration cette fois. « Fais-le, putain, » jura-t-il, laissant sa tête retomber contre l’oreiller.

Seigneur, entendre Misha jurer était plus excitant que ça ne devrait l’être, déclara Jensen en son for intérieur, avant de glousser et de pénétrer Misha de son doigt, le glissant jusqu’à la première articulation, jusqu’à sentir les muscles de Misha se serrer et son souffle s’arrêter. « Ça va ? » Demanda-t-il après un instant.

La respiration laborieuse, Misha leva les yeux vers lui. « Oui, simplement, vas-y lentement. Laisse-moi une seconde. »

Avec un doux sourire, Jensen hocha la tête et se pencha pour l’embrasser, longuement et avec une lenteur délicieuse, jusqu’à sentir le muscle autour de ses doigts se détendre et accepter son intrusion. Jensen poussa prudemment un peu plus loin avant de se retirer de nouveau et de répéter ces petites poussées, si imperceptibles qu’on pouvait à peine des caractériser de telles. Misha grimaça sous lui, et son corps se crispa. Jensen s’arrêta de nouveau pour l’embrasser afin de le rassurer, mais lorsqu’il releva la tête quelques secondes plus tard, Misha secoua la tête. « Désolé, est-ce que ça te dérange si on ne— ?» Fit-il en laissant la fin de la phrase en suspens, mais Jensen comprit.

« Si tu ne veux pas, on n’est pas obligés de le faire, » répondit-il avec un haussement d’épaules et un sourire, et toute la situation était aussi simple que ça. Jensen retira lentement son doigt et se pencha au-dessus du corps de Misha pour prendre un mouchoir sur la table de chevet pour nettoyer ses doigts.

Misha l’observa avec un air perdu avant de faire distraitement de petits massages sur le dos de Jensen.

Tandis qu’il fouillait dans sa table de chevet, Jensen en sortit également ses fournitures habituelles. Misha leva un sourcil lorsque du lubrifiant et un préservatif tombèrent sur les draps, près de lui, et Jensen fit simplement un clin d’œil alors qu’il passait une jambe au-dessus de la hanche de Misha, le chevauchant. Sans dire mot, il prit la main droite de Misha qui était encore sur le bas de son dos, prit le lubrifiant et l’ouvrit avant de verser une quantité généreuse sur les doigts de Misha.

Les yeux bleus de Misha s’élargirent alors qu’il comprenait ce que Jensen préparait. Jensen, pour sa part, arborait un large sourire alors qu’il guidait la main de Misha derrière lui, entre ses fesses, où les doigts trouvèrent immédiatement son entrée.

« Tu n’as pas besoin de faire attention avec moi, Mish, » fit Jensen d’une voix rauque alors qu’il se penchait un avant, recouvrant le corps de Misha du sien, « J’ai plutôt l’habitude de ça—»

Pourtant, il fut à bout de souffle lorsque le premier doigt glissa à l’intérieur en un geste fluide. « Oui, j’avais failli oublier que tu aimes ça lorsque tu prends du bon temps, » nota Misha d’un air amusé alors qu’il bougea son doigt vers l’avant, tombant pile sur la prostate de Jensen. Ce dernier cambra son dos pour s’appuyer contre la pression.

Frottant le bout de son doigt contre la prostate de Jensen encore et encore, Misha fit de lui une chose haletante, et Jensen était soit sur le point de venir, soit de le supplier lorsque Misha retira le doigt. Jensen se sentit presque vide sans lui, mais Misha le remit en place avec deux doigts supplémentaires, les laissant simplement au même endroit pour que Jensen s’y habitue. Après un court instant, Jensen sentit son corps se détendre, profitant de la douce sensation d’être rempli, et il se laissa aller. Et parce que Misha ne bougea pas la main, ce salaud, Jensen commença à se balancer doucement de haut en bas de son promontoire sur ses hanches.

Misha fit un sourire en coin lorsque Jensen ouvrit des yeux voilés. « Ce sera mon tour la prochaine fois, » déclara Misha, et Jensen hocha la tête alors qu’il tapotait le lit près de Misha, cherchant le paquet de préservatifs. Lorsque les doigts de Jensen se refermèrent dessus, il fit cesser le mouvement de ses hanches, ouvrit le paquet et déroula le préservatif sur le membre de Misha. Ce dernier avait toujours ses doigts profondément plongés dans le postérieur de Jensen, sans pousser, les laissant simplement là tout en frottant à répétition la pulpe contre la prostate de Jensen, le faisant frissonner à chaque fois.

Se soulevant des doigts de Misha, Jensen s’avança vers le membre de l’autre homme, le maintint avec ses doigts enroulés autour de la base alors qu’il se laissait retomber dessus. Jensen haleta et rejeta la tête en arrière lorsque la tête entra en lui, attendit quelques secondes pour s’habituer à la sensation d’étirement, et le prit centimètre après centimètre, se laissant glisser jusqu’à ce qu’il soit totalement installé sur les cuisses de Misha.

Oh, merde.

Jensen trouvait à peine des mots pour décrire à quel point ça lui avait manqué. Il se sentait tellement rempli, le sexe de Misha profondément enfoncé en lui, l’étirant à la perfection — Jensen tendit distraitement le bras dans son dos, jusqu’à l’endroit où son muscle était étiré autour du sexe de Misha, traça le contour de l’endroit où la peau de l’un rencontrait la peau de l’autre, et Misha soupira sous lui alors que les doigts de Jensen traçaient un chemin le long de ses testicules. Jensen gloussa d’une voix rauque.

Se penchant de nouveau en avant, Jensen embrassa Misha avec douceur, et lorsqu’ils commencèrent à bouger ensemble, la sensation changea une fois de plus, passant d’un peu étrange à délicieusement excitante. Jensen était déjà terriblement dur, mais ça — ça l’amenait directement au bord, et il dut arrêter après quelques mouvements afin de reprendre son souffle et retrouver un peu de maîtrise.

« Merde, je suis tout près, » grogna Misha sous lui, à peine capable de se contrôler, avant de cacher son visage contre le cou de Jensen. Il profita aussi de cette position pour mordiller et mordre le cou de Jensen, jusqu’à sa clavicule, et ce n’était pas juste du tout.

« Oui, moi aussi, » dit Jensen. Il était inutile de le nier.

« On peut mettre ça sur le dos d’une longue absence et tout plus tard ? » Demanda Misha, grimaçant lorsque Jensen roula ses hanches vers le bas une fois de plus, revenant sur leur rythme d’une lente agonie.

« Oui, je crois que c’est tout à fait possible. »

Leurs yeux se croisèrent une fois de plus, et Jensen décelait le regard bleu de Misha l’excitation qui faisait des étincelles — du moins, dans le peu de bleu qui restait autour de ses pupilles dilatées. Misha posa ses mains sur les hanches de Jensen, le maintint fermement alors qu’il poussait vers le haut, avec force, à peine quelques fois avant que son corps ne se crispe, ses hanches tressautant et son dos se cambrant. Un long grognement incontrôlable s’échappa de ses lèvres alors que Misha venait, et Jensen sentit son membre se contracter et pulser en lui, et c’était trop pour lui.

Il tendit la main entre leurs corps, caressa son propre sexe jusqu’à suivre Misha d’un gémissement étranglé qui fut étouffé par la bouche de Misha sur la sienne, l’embrassant passionnément. De longues coulées blanches atteignirent la poitrine et le ventre de Misha, une goutte arrivant même sur son menton et fut découverte par Jensen lorsqu’il s’éloigna pour reprendre son souffle. Il rit doucement avant de se pencher pour lécher le fluide collant du menton couvert de barbe courte de Misha.

« Oh, wow, » fut tout ce que Misha put dire.

Jensen plaça un bécot affectueux sur sa bouche avant de bouger en avant, laissant le membre de Misha glisser lentement hors de lui, avant de se laisser retomber à ses côtés. L’homme aux yeux bleus avait les cheveux en bataille et dans tous les sens, et Jensen passa sa main dedans, les lissant en arrière avant de les ébouriffer de nouveau.

Misha rit affectueusement et attira Jensen à lui, leurs corps s’emboîtant.

« Misha, le préservatif, » fit Jensen en arborant un large sourire.

« C’est vrai. J’ai failli oublier, » répondit Misha en étirant la main pour le retirer. Jensen s’empressa de lui donner un mouchoir pour le mettre dedans. « Je le pensais vraiment, tu sais, » ajouta doucement Misha.

« Quoi ? »

« Que la prochaine fois, ce sera mon tour, » fit Misha en souriant.

« Oui, je suis d’accord avec ça, » répondit sérieusement Jensen.

Misha l’embrassa avant d’avoir soudainement l’air un peu inquiet. « Tu sais, j’ai parfois des problèmes à laisser quelqu’un d’autre avoir le contrôle. Comme aujourd’hui. Mais ne te méprends pas, je te fais confiance. Vraiment. »

« Je sais, » fit Jensen en souriant gentiment, passant sa main sur la joue de Misha. Ce dernier se détendit alors qu’il se lovait contre la poitrine de Jensen.

Ils restèrent ainsi de nombreuses minutes, Jensen jouant avec les mèches de la chevelure de Misha tandis que l’autre homme embrassait délicatement sa poitrine, jusqu’à ce que Misha ne sursaute. « Hum… Tu n’as pas à aller au travail aujourd’hui ? »

« Oui, » fit Jensen paresseusement d’une voix traînante. « Dans deux bonnes heures. »

« Alors, ce que je te propose, c’est que tu files à la douche pendant que je prépare le petit-déjeuner. »

Jensen nicha son nez dans les cheveux de Misha. « Je veux pas me lever. »

Misha rit contre son cou. « On peut faire des câlins lorsque tu rentreras. »

« J’fais pas des câlins, » marmonna Jensen, et Misha rit de nouveau avant de plus ou moins le pousser hors du lit.

Jensen trébucha tout en se mettant debout, fit un doigt d’honneur à Misha et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Et il devait sûrement être conscient qu’il était à poil et que la vue suffisait à allumer Misha. Il se retourna une dernière fois, fit un clin d’œil et secoua les hanches.

Misha grogna et se laissa retomber dans les draps.

Il garda son large sourire tout ce temps, malgré la douche et le rasage, et lorsqu’il sortit de la salle de bains avec un seul boxer sur le dos, Misha était installé sur le petit balcon. La table était mise avec deux assiettes et des mugs remplis de café et l’odeur était délicieuse. De plus, Misha aussi ne portait que son boxer.

Il avait fait des pancakes avec des pommes fraîches et des bananes coupées au-dessus. Et du bacon et du Nutella.

« Crois-moi, tu vas adorer, » fut tout ce que Misha dit.

Jensen haussa les épaules et s’installa pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, et tout ce qu’il pensa fut que, la manière dont tout était maintenant, était tout simplement parfaite. Prendre son petit-déjeuner au lever du soleil sur le balcon, avec un Misha à moitié-nu avec lequel il venait de faire l’amour, c’était là la perfection.

Les pancakes aussi étaient excellentes, et Jensen le dit à Misha.

: : :

Deux mois plus tard, les gouvernements de deux États décidèrent qu’après les excellentes retombées de la lune aux couleurs de l’arc-en-ciel sur une grande partie de la population, il était temps d’autoriser le mariage gay. À la plus grande consternation du parti conservateur, bien entendu.

Jensen et Misha n’auraient pu être plus heureux de cela.

Parce que cela voulait dire qu’il y aurait plus de manifestants devant la Maison Blanche. Et ceci, bien entendu, signifiait qu’ils pourraient enfin leur jouer un très mauvais tour. Ça avait demandé une bonne session de planification avec Jared et les minions, mais le temps était venu de le mettre en application.

« Tu es prêt ? » Demanda Misha à ses côtés.

Jensen hocha la tête en guise de réponse. « Allons-y. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers les cinquante, peut-être soixante personnes qui se massaient devant les portes, Jensen avec un mégaphone dans la main, Misha avec une grande boîte en plastique.

Le type de devant tenait une pancarte qui disait ‘Les homosexuels n’hériteront pas du royaume de Dieu’, sur celle de la femme près de lui était indiqué ‘Les sodomites iront en Enfer.’ Misha grogna d’indignation, mais seul Jensen l’entendit. Puis il plaça la boîte à bonne distance de la foule, et Jensen fit un clin d’œil au garde pour lui indiquer qu’ils étaient _ces deux hommes_. Ils avaient réussi à leur glisser un mot au préalable. Il s’avéra que les types de la sécurité étaient aussi agacés par les manifestations que Misha et Jensen.

Misha sauta sur la boîte et Jensen se plaça près de lui. Après avoir éclairci sa gorge, Jensen leva son mégaphone à sa bouche et appuya sur le bouton.

« Mesdames et messieurs, merci beaucoup d’être venus aujourd’hui ! » Sa voix amplifiée arriva à la foule, et les gens firent silence en l’espace de quelques secondes.

Du coin de l’œil, Jensen remarqua que les lèvres de Misha étaient retroussées en un petit sourire. Eh bien, il se pouvait que c’était Misha ou non qui avait téléphoné à quelques partis conservateurs pour leur donner la date de la manifestation d’aujourd’hui. Ses yeux pétillaient d’amusement, et même après deux mois passés à vivre ensemble, à dormir ensemble et à soutenir l’autre dans ses plans, Jensen pouvait à peine détourner les yeux de l’autre homme. _Concentre-toi, Jensen,_ se dit-il. Il avait quelque chose à accomplir. Jensen vit que Jared était à sa place, tout derrière la foule, et lui faisait un grand sourire. Il leva le pouce pour lui montrer qu’il était prêt.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce ne sera pas long, » dit Jensen. « Je voulais simplement vous dire que je suis très heureux que, dans un pays où chacun peut exprimer son opinion et vivre selon ses propres croyances, il y ait encore des gens qui tiennent à cœur de dire aux autres ce qu’ils devraient faire. Cela montre que les autres ont de l’importance pour vous, et, » il montra du doigt l’homme et la femme devant, « que vous vous inquiétez de leur vie après la mort. »

Il reçut quelques regards interloqués venant de quelques personnes. Visiblement, ils commençaient à sentir que quelque chose ne se passait pas de la manière dont ils s’y attendaient. Jensen leur fit un sourire excessivement mielleux.

« Si vous vous demandez qui nous sommes — vous pouvez simplement m’appeler J. Peut-être que vous avez entendu parler de moi avant. »

Des yeux s’écarquillèrent un peu partout dans la foule. Certains se tournaient vers d’autres, commençant à murmurer des questions.

« Et voici M, mon partenaire dans le crime, » fit Jensen, désignant Misha de la main.

Les expressions se firent stupéfaites. Mais, apparemment, ils étaient trop choqués pour bouger ou même essayer de fuir.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous savez que le massacre n’est pas notre style. De toute façon, nous avons quelque chose à vous dire. Vous savez, le truc de la lune peinte de toutes les couleurs ? C’était nous, du début à la fin. Alors j’espère que vous appréciez notre rappel permanent qu’il y a des gens qui souffrent parce que vous essayez de leur pourrir la vie. Et vous savez quoi ? Être gay n’est pas un choix, mais être homophobe l’est. » Jensen fit une pause dramatique, attendit que ses mots soient bien assimilés avant de continuer. « Oh, et la lune est aussi un rappel à votre attention qu’il y a des gens qui se foutent de votre avis de merde et qui sont très heureux ainsi. »

Les gens scrutaient ses moindres mouvements alors que Jensen leva son bras libre, l’enroula autour des épaules de Misha et l’attira contre sa poitrine pour l’embrasser amoureusement.

Un vacarme de cris dégoûtés, presque assourdissant, arrivèrent jusqu’à leurs oreilles, mais Jensen n’aurait pu s’en foutre davantage. Les lèvres de Misha étaient étirées en un sourire, et Jensen ne put s’empêcher de sourire tout en continuant de l’embrasser. Il était fier, fier d’être là, de se battre pour ce qu’ils avaient fait, pour leur orientation sexuelle, devant le monde entier, parce qu’ils avaient aussi averti des stations télé. Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, la foule était prête à les passer à tabac, mais les gardes de la sécurité les contenaient.

Jensen leva le mégaphone une fois de plus, son bras toujours autour de la taille de Misha. « Donc, je déteste avoir à vous apprendre la nouvelle, mais il y a deux hommes devant vous qui s’aiment malgré toutes les choses que vous essayez de leur dire. Malgré ce que vous pensez qu’ils devraient faire de leurs vies. Je parie que nous nous amusons plus dans la vie que vous ne le ferez jamais, parce que nous sommes heureux de qui nous sommes et que nous ne sommes pas épouvantables avec les autres et que nous ne les détestons pas. Nous ne nous sentons pas obligés de mettre en morceaux la vie des autres. Mais vous dire cela ne vous fera pas comprendre, et je sais ça. Tout ce que je dirai est : profitez bien de nous J&Ms. »

Lorsqu’il l’abaissa, Misha s’empressa de prendre le mégaphone et appuya sur le bouton pour parler. « Oh, et pour votre gouverne, » dit-il, montrant la femme avec la pancarte _Les-sodomites-iront-en-Enfer_ , « Je pense que l’Enfer va être _fabuleux_. »

Jared choisit ce moment pour allumer les bombes de la taille d’une grenade qu’il fit rouler parmi la foule sans qu’ils le remarquent. Elles éclatèrent d’un même pouf, enveloppant la foule dans un nuage rose, et Jared, Jensen et Misha profitèrent de la diversion pour courir vers le coin de rue le plus proche. Le brouillard ne se répandit pas, car il n’était pas censé le faire. Ils l’avaient conçu ainsi.

Lorsque le nuage se dispersa, il y avait des hommes embrassant des hommes et des femmes embrassant des femmes, et leurs panneaux jetés au sol. Même les gardes commençaient à se peloter entre eux.

C’était hilarant.

Tous trois éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Jared pouffait de rire alors qu’il glissait le long de la barrière contre laquelle il s’appuyait avant de s’asseoir au sol, les larmes aux yeux. Misha avait son bras autour des épaules de Jensen et gloussait contre son cou. La joie se répandait en vagues à l’intérieur de Jensen. Tout était parfait, tout s’était déroulé selon le plan. « Les gars, » fit-il alors qu’il luttait pour reprendre son souffle entre les rires hystériques de Jared et Misha, « d’habitude, je trouverais les orgies gaies plutôt excitantes, mais ça—» il désigna du doigt le groupe de femmes au foyer de la quarantaine qui était très occupé, « — ce n’est pas excitant, c’est tout simplement merveilleux, pathétiquement parlant. »

Misha reprit sa respiration pour se calmer un peu, puis il prit le visage de Jensen entre ses deux mains et l’embrassa à en perdre haleine.

Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, Jensen fit un large sourire. « Tu devrais sans doute appeler ta mère. »

« Oui, je devrais, » fit Misha en souriant de toutes ses dents avant de sortir le téléphone de sa poche pour composer le numéro.

Elle n’eut pas le temps de le saluer.

« Maman, tu devrais mettre les infos, » dit immédiatement Misha lorsqu’elle eut décroché.

: : :

Trois jours plus tard, ils reçurent la lettre.

Ils étaient intégrés dans la Diabolique Ligue du Mal, tous les deux. Le siège libre revenait à J & M, le duo qui s’était battu pour l’égalité et le mariage gay et avait gagné sans commettre le moindre crime, mais simplement quelques blagues stupides.

: : :

 

**Notes de l’auteur et Remerciements spéciaux.**

 

Notes de l’auteur :

Wouhou ! C’est ma toute première participation à un BigBang ! Il y a un peu de scénario dans cette histoire — j’avais tout d’abord commencé à écrire une histoire totalement différents et j’ai eu un blocage. J’étais tellement frustrée que je n’ai rien pu écrire pendant des semaines, mais j’avais finalement besoin d’écrire quelque chose. Donc j’ai demandé des prompts sur tumblr, et Shakdevi m’a répondu avec quelque chose du genre « j’adorerais lire un Cockles avec un univers alternatif sur Despicable Me (‘Moi, Moche et Méchant’ en français) où Misha est un supervilain, parce que nous sommes des minions de Misha. » Et le prompt est resté dans ma tête, j’y ai réfléchi et les idées ont afflué, donc je lui ai demandé que je pouvais utiliser le prompt pour ma participation au BigBang. Donc voilà le résultat. Un hommage à ‘Despicable Me’ et à ‘Dr. Horrible’s Sing-along Blog’.

Je me suis tellement amusée à écrire ça, et je me souviens encore lorsque j’ai dépassé les 20.000 mots et j’étais totalement « Ouais ! J’ai le compte ! » mais l’histoire a continué et mes personnages m’ont comme échappé. Peut-être que j’écrirais une séquelle dessus un jour, je ne sais pas. L’univers que j’ai créé m’a intrigué dès le départ et il y a encore beaucoup de potentiel à exploiter. On verra.

 

**Remerciements Spéciaux à :**

Shakdevi : Qui a eu l’idée première de cette fic. Elle a écrit le fameux premier prompt et m’a fait réfléchir. Elle a été incroyablement gentille de lire le début de la fic, et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir eu de ses nouvelles depuis. Si tu lis ceci, j’espère que tu vas bien. Et j’espère que tu as aimé cette histoire. Merci beaucoup pour m’avoir sorti de mon blocage d’écriture et merci de m’avoir fait écrire cette histoire, je me suis tellement amusée.

Landahoymateys : Mel, la première personne qui a lu cette histoire dans son intégralité et qui m’a donné la toute première impression dessus. Merci de tous tes tuyaux, ils m’ont beaucoup aidée ! Puis-je te considérer comme ma lectrice Alpha ? Parce que c’est le cas. Tu es géniale !

Vennstiel : Annie, ma béta, la plus douce personne qui existe, qui m’a sorti de la misère après avoir perdu non pas un, ni deux, mais trois bêtas. Je crois que j’ai trouvé une âme-sœur et une béta pour la vie avec toi, malgré toutes les merdes dans ta vie en ce moment. Alors j’espère que j’ai illuminé de temps en temps tes jours avec mon histoire, et j’espère que nous resterons en contact. Tu es super et tes propositions sur l’histoire ont été d’une très grande aide. Je ne sais pas ce que j’aurais fait sans toi. Merci beaucoup.

Greenthumb421 : Laura. Oh Laura. Ma pompom-girl, ma muse, mon plus grand soutien. Merci de tes gentils messages et pour tes pensées très inspirantes. Merci de ton avis sur la première histoire que j’avais prévu, et merci de ton indulgence envers moi. Merci de ne m’avoir pas oublié malgré les mois. Merci pour tout.

Et, bien entendu, Petite Madame : mon incroyable et talentueuse artiste. Qui est la raison pour laquelle j’ai fangirlgasmé et presque eu une crise cardiaque lorsque j’ai vu qu’elle avait choisi mon histoire. Tu es géniale. Grâce à toi, mon histoire est complète. J’adore ton travail et je ne sais pas par où commencer pour te dire combien je suis honorée que tu m’aies choisie. J’ai souhaité qu’un artiste _comme_ toi choisisse mon histoire, et lorsqu’il s’est avéré que _c’était toi_ , ~~ma journée~~ — raye ça — ma _semaine_ complète s’est illuminée. Merci beaucoup, beaucoup pour tout ce que tu as fait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ Pdf : je suis en train de réaliser l'utime relecture - vous savez, ce moment où on passe chaque mot dans sa tête pour éviter qu'il ne reste la moindre incohérence ou coquille ? Je veux vraiment vous donner un pdf qui ait la meilleure qualité possible (que ce soit dans le fond et dans la forme) pour votre confort de lecture et pour ma satisfaction personnelle. Je pense que début Mars, je serai en mesure de vous sortir le combo pdf/epub/mobi (je torture quelques neurones pour l'epub/mobi avec la programmation html conjointe, mais je réussis à faire des fichiers avec une meilleure mise en page que la version générée automatiquement par AO3 et je les teste sur adobe digital edition pour l'epub et mon kindle pour le mobi). Je mettrai un post sur mon tumblr : http://marple-juice.tumblr.com/ lorsque le pack sortira, avec une série de liens aussi bien à la fin de ce chapitre que sur mon tumblr.  
> !! Il y aura même les illustrations réalisées par Petite Madame dans le pdf !! (merci encore à elle pour sa permission >.  
> \+ Début Mars sortira aussi bien sur AO3 que FF.net 'Breathing throught the radio' de Maharetchan.  
> Castiel a perdu sa Grâce et au lieu de la radio des Anges, il entend dans sa tête la radio de Night Vale - Night Vale est un podcast qui remporte un succès fou côté anglophone; il est défini par l'un des créateurs comme étant 'La quatrième dimension et Stephen King qui se rencontrent par le biais de H.P. Lovecraft'.  
> Pour expliquer le concept; Cecil, la 'voix' de Night Vale, raconte toutes les choses qui se passent dans sa petite ville perdue au milieu du désert. Par exemple, il y a un parc canin. Mais il ne faut pas y penser et faire comme s'il n'existait pas. Et ne pas penser aux figures encapuchonnées qui s'y trouvent. Et Josie, une vieille dame qui vit à Night Vale, a des anges qui vivent chez elle. Tous les anges s'appellent Erika et ils changent ses ampoules. Les bibliothécaires sont des espèces très dangereuses, donc s'aventurer à la bibliothèque est franchement suicidaire. Sans compter qu'un port de plaisance à été crée à Night Vale ; sauf qu'on est au milieu du désert et donc qu'il n'y a pas d'étendue d'eau à proximité. Il y a aussi le conseil municipal et la police secrète du sheriff. Et qui est cet homme avec une veste en cuir et une malette dont personne ne ne souvient ? Et Carlos, le beau scientifique qui est arrivé en ville et dont Cecil est 'tombé amoureux instantanément'.  
> En gros, ça semble franchement loufoque, mais c'est terriblement trippant. Il y a un livre qui présente une histoire alternative de Night Vale qui sortira début Mars chez Bragelonne (en français !) aussi. Promis, ce n'était pas fait exprès.

**Author's Note:**

> À la semaine prochaine !


End file.
